


Altruism and Serendipity

by ASimpleArchivist



Series: Silver Hair, Gemstones, Gentle Care and Dulcet Tones [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: (aaaaand now it's probably going to be a long time before I update again), (enjoy the super long chapter lovelies), (for now) - Freeform, (such f r e e d o m), (you guys don't know how long I've wanted to add those tags my g o d), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archie's an idiot, Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Brendan is easily flustered, Canon Compliant, Caves, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dorks in Love, Epic Battles, Exhaustion, Existential Anxiety wants to battle!, F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Love, First Meetings, Follows the plot of the game for the most part, Gemma and Steven finally battle, Gemma bumps into Steven indulging in his guilty pleasure, Gemma doesn’t tho, Gemma releases Kyogre, Gemma wonders what she's gotten herself into, Gemma's recovering, Gemma’s Pokemon love to dogpile while they sleep, God I hate tagging, Hoenn is a tropical region and Gemma hates it, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hot Weather, I'll add more as I go, Idiots in Love, It's supereffective against Steven Stone!, Latias goes with Gemma, Latios goes with Steven bc he doesn't want to be alone, Market Shopping, May is wise beyond her years, Natural Disasters, Near Death Experiences, Not a Date, Outer Space, Pokemon League, Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, Professor Birch is extremely forgetful, RIP me, Rain, Rayquaza kicks Deoxys' ass, Secret Crush, Shitennou | Elite Four (Pokemon) - Freeform, Shopping, Slow Burn, Space Battles, Steven has officially become Mother Hen™, Steven keeps giving Gemma things and she doesn't know how to feel about it, Steven’s here!, Surprise! - Freeform, Team Aqua also make an appearance for the first time, The Big One™, Theft, They also Know™️, Thunderstorms, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, also I can f i n a l l y add the tag, and it's Epic™, and they don't even know it yet, but Gemma's already encountered them, everyone but Gemma and Steven know, go me, god this chapter is so fricken long, here it is, hidden love, it’s three a.m. these are good enough tags for now, no surprise there, okay now the burn actually begins, original stuff will happen post-game mostly, please forgive, the elite four tell Steven he needs to take a break, the four are in on it now, the ultimate struggle of shipping, there's also a peek into Steven's point of view, there's not really any tags I can add this time, they're both catching a case of Feelings™, this is extremely self-indulgent, yooo I made the update on time, zinnia's here to wreck everyone's shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleArchivist/pseuds/ASimpleArchivist
Summary: A trainer starts a journey in a new region. There she finds just what she expected - new Pokemon, new experiences, new ways to battle and strengthen her team. But she also ends up finding something she did not expect; something in the form of a lanky, well-dressed and distressingly generous man who should not legally look as good as he does.





	1. Prologue - Littleroot Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhnnnnn I’ve been sitting on this since I started replaying Omega Ruby last month but my self-control is shit so here you go. Please enjoy my half self-insert/half OC garbage that no one’s probably going to appreciate.  
> I would’ve made this a reader insert because I’m more than happy to share my love for Steven Stone, but I’ve never particularly liked when fanfics assume party Pokemon (which I am fully aware is stupid but I can’t change that about myself), so I figured making the protag a self-insert/OC would settle my minor pet-peeve. (Am I still using the /reader tag to get more exposure? Yes. Am I bad person for leading people on? Probably.)  
> For clarification: my OC isn’t the player character for Alpha Sapphire, but she does fill that role if that makes sense. In that, she’s not Norman’s daughter and she’s not from Littleroot Town. Instead, she’s from Sinnoh (Eterna City, to be precise) and has an Eevee for a companion. (I've added additional worldbuilding notes to the series summary if you're curious about my late-night thoughts about the logistics fictional world, but there are some spoilers within so read with caution.)

“Um...Professor Birch?”

A resounding crash filled the cramped, overflowing supply closet, followed by a solid _thump_ and muffled, pained cursing. The lab assistant winced as his massive boss teetered out of the closet hunched over, rubbing at his head and gritting his teeth.

“Yes? What is it?”

“The, uh...the trainer who contacted you from Kanto, sir, she...she’s supposed to be arriving in the next hour. She sent a message to let you know.”

The man lit up instantly, a complete one-eighty typical of his boisterous and capricious (if not sometimes overwhelming) personality. “Ah! Great - I’ve been looking forward to meeting her! She’s a very talented trainer, you know - Norman’s met her, before he and his family moved here. He said she has a lot of promise.”

“Yes, sir,” the lab assistant said, still adjusting to the other man’s rapid change in attitude. “Shall I prepare the starters for her arrival?”

“Yes, do that!” Birch said, beaming brightly. “But before she gets here, I’d like to conduct a bit of fieldwork, so I’ll take them with me. Never know when I’ll get a Poochyena after me again!”

He laughed loudly and turned back into the closet, resuming his search for whatever he’d been looking for. The lab assistant chuckled bemusedly, letting out a winded sigh and moving over to the table where they kept the starters’ Pokeballs. He’d have to fetch them from the playpen outside, and he was not looking forward to it - they were all a rowdy bunch, and they thought it great fun to see who could trample him the quickest…

* * *

“Thanks for the ride, Norman, it really means a lot.”

“It was no trouble, Gemma, I was planning on having lunch with May and the wife anyway. You’re more than welcome to join us, if you’d like - I know it took a long time to get here from Slateport.”

“Really, I appreciate it, but I’m fine for right now. I had a bite to eat before I took the ferry.”

The new gym leader hesitated, eyeing the young woman in his passenger seat, then sighed bemusedly and offered her a thin smile. “Very well then. Would you like me to give you directions to Professor Birch’s lab?”

“No, sir, I’m sure I’ll be able to find it on my own,” she said, trying to give him a smile in return. “I’d like to explore a little bit anyway. Hoenn’s a lot different than Kanto and Johto.”

“That’s for sure,” he said with a chuckle. He unlocked the door and rolled the window as she stepped out. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call - I know how it is when you’re trying to figure out a brand new place. It can get overwhelming.”

“I’m used to it,” she assured him, and waved as he dipped his head and began to pull onto the road. She watched him until he pulled around a corner, likely headed towards his home in the suburbs of Littleroot.

She let out a breath of relief, rubbing at her neck. Her backpack rustled insistently and she slipped it off her shoulder, unzipping it quickly. A furry brown head popped out and her Eevee let out a happy yip. Her tail wagged as her trainer smiled softly and picked her up, easily raising her to her shoulders. The brown and cream Pokemon quickly dropped into her hoodie, curling up with a contented purr. The trainer carefully slipped her backpack over her shoulders again, pulling out the information she’d scribbled down when calling Professor Birch’s assistant a mere hour prior. The address was nearly illegible, but she’d make due.

She pulled out the PokeNav Norman had passed on to her from Professor Birch, keying it on and studying the screen. There were multiple features on it, ranging from a party list to item inventory and other little things like her trainer card. The map tab already had the lab’s coordinates put in, and it gave her the quickest route there.

Pushing her jacket’s sleeves up her arms and tugging her hair into a ponytail against the heat, she started off.

* * *

She should’ve taken up Norman on his offer. She really should’ve.

When he’d said Hoenn was a mostly tropical region, he hadn’t been kidding. She’d started out fine in the car with air conditioning, but wandering down a thin forest trail that supposedly led to the lab had worked up a rather impressive sweat all over her. She’d shed her jacket, much to her Eevee’s dismay, and she was debating whether or not she could get away with taking off her shirt (only until she got there, of course - she wasn’t an indecent person - but it was so fricken _hot_ ).

With a soft groan, she tilted her head back and swiped her arm over her forehead. Sweat was starting to drip into her eyes and she _hated_ it. “It’s never this hot back home,” she mumbled, and the Eevee lagging by her feet let out a whine of agreement. “Jeez, how do they _live_ here?”

“Lots of repellent and sweat rags.”

She jumped and whirled around, wondering how two kids, probably close to twelve, stared up at her with incredulity and curiosity, respectively. The young girl had been the one who’d spoken, and she was dressed smartly in shorts and a tank top. A bright red headband kept her hair out of her face, barely sweating at all.

“Um, hi,” said the boy tentatively, staring at her as though she’d just walked out of thin air. He looked as though he’d been in the sun a while, skin dark and hair hidden by a white toboggan. “Are...are you looking for, uh...for something?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where Professor Birch’s lab is, would you?” she asked, spying the Pokeballs mounted on their belts. “I just got here.”

The girl gave a smile, not smug but not exactly sympathetic either. Mischievous, maybe. “You’re lost.”

The young woman pursed her lips indignantly. “No, I’m...I’m not, I’ve got a PokeNav, it’s just…” She glanced around the trees looming over them, the foliage making it extremely difficult to tell where exactly she was. She sighed. “Fine. Yes.”

“This way,” she said, slipping past her and beckoning over her shoulder. “It’s only a little further.”

Relief washed over her, almost tangible, and the trainer stumbled after her, scooping up her Eevee to give her a break. The boy followed closely, quiet. She wondered if he was shy.

It only took a couple of minutes before the treeline broke and opened up to reveal a rather large meadow lined by fences and filled with different sorts of healthy-looking local Pokemon. In the center stood a lab not unlike the ones she’d visited in Johto and Kanto.

“I think the Prof might still be out and about bothering the local Pokémon,” said the girl wryly as she led the way along the better worn path. The Pokémon in the pens looked up at them as they passed, and some came eagerly to the fence demanding attention. Both kids gave it to them readily, cooing and rubbing their heads affectionately.

When they reached the lab and entered, it was quiet and cool inside. She let out a breath of relief, but the kids didn’t seem so pleased.

“Wait...where’s Pete?” the boy asked the girl. She shrugged, brows furrowed in confusion.

The trainer studied them as they proceeded to explore the lab quickly, obviously looking for the man in question.

“Lose somebody?” she asked when they returned to the lobby.

“Pete is Dad’s lab assistant,” the boy said tentatively. “He’s usually here when Dad isn’t.”

“This can only mean one thing,” the girl grumbled, dragging an exasperated palm down her face.

The trainer was about to ask what she meant exactly when a piercing shriek rang out through the meadow. They ran outside just in time to see two men of strikingly different heights and widths spring out of the woods, a horde of gray and black canine Pokémon hot on their heels, howling and barking and nipping with dangerous looking teeth.

“ _Dad_ ,” the boy groaned, long and low.

“This is normal, I take it?” the trainer asked wryly, and she waited until they nodded with deadpan expressions before looking down to the Eevee in her arms. “You know what to do.”

The brown and cream Pokémon nodded, then leapt down and dashed towards the stampede drawing ever closer, standing her ground with a bristling tail and raised hackles. Both men seemed to have sense enough to get out of her way, dashing safely past, and the Eevee generated a massive Shadow Ball before launching it at the incoming wild Pokémon. It didn’t hit them directly but the ground instead, sending dirt and dust everywhere. It made them recoil immediately, skidding to a stop, and the Eevee sent out a spray of stars that had little effect but certainly got her point across. They let out little yips of agitation but turned anyway, retreating back into the woods from whence they’d come.

The Eevee turned back to her trainer expectantly, her protective visage disappearing as her tail wagged and she bounded back to her trainer and leapt into her awaiting arms.

Both men, having witnessed the interaction, shuffled wearily to the trio.

“I thought you were going to stop observing the Poochyena until they settle down in the autumn?” the girl pressed, raising a single brow and looking hilariously disdainful for a twelve year-old.

The larger of the two men, absolutely an Ursaring in size, sighed and dropped his sweaty head. “This time it was an accident.”

“Just like last time?” asked the boy.

“Alright, alright, maybe I went to take a peek at the pack,” the larger man admitted, but was quick to add, “but it was only because the alpha female Mightyena just had her first litter! I wanted to see if they were doing well!”

Both kids gave him a flat look. “You intruded. On a newborn litter. Of Poochyena,” they reiterated in unison.

He flushed in shame and seemed to give in. “...Yes. But! There were two shinies out of the five of them - _two!_ That’s nearly unheard of!”

“I went to bring him back because he was taking too long and I feared he would miss the new trainer’s arrival,” the lab assistant (Pete, her mind supplied), “but I accidentally tripped into the ravine where they live.” He gulped and tugged at the neckline of his nearly soaked shirt. “I’m lucky I made it out alive.”

“I managed to pull him back up just in time,” the larger said with a breathless chuckle. “Otherwise I’d have to put out another ad for an assistant.”

“Again,” the girl muttered.

The trainer looked up from having given her Eevee an Oran berry for her efforts, glancing between the four strangers. “Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but, um...I think you’ve been waiting for me?”

The larger man brightened instantly, rising to his full height and positively _beaming_. “Oh! Gemma, is it?” At her slow, hesitant nod he let out a hearty laugh and grasped her shoulder with a gentle, calloused, scarred hand. “I’m glad you made it here safely! Say, why don’t we go back to the lab and I’ll make myself more presentable?”

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Gemma found herself sitting in the lounge connected to the main research room drinking a blissfully cold bottle of lemonade and nibbling on a few cookies May had apparently baked earlier that morning. Her Eevee was chowing down on the special kibble the Ursaring for a man - Professor Birch himself, she’d come to find out - had offered her. May and Brendan (Norman’s daughter and Birch’s son, respectively) were running around the lab finishing up their chores for the day in anticipation of going out and exploring whenever the sun would begin to descend and the air would cool. Pete, the rather frazzled lab assistant, had disappeared, though Gemma couldn’t quite blame him if he was taking a minute to recover from the fright he’d endured.

Soon enough, Professor Birch emerged from the living quarters tucked into the side of the building dressed in fresh clothes and toweling off his wet hair. He lucked much more collected, and he joined Gemma in the lounge by sinking into the loveseat opposite her and grabbing a few cookies from the plate.

“I _am_ sorry about the trouble,” he apologized straight away, laughing nervously. “I have a tendency to get caught up in my fieldwork, and even when I wear a watch I lose track of time.”

“It’s alright, I wasn’t in a hurry,” she said, straightening on the cushion and hoping she looked halfway presentable. “I’d just got here when all that happened.”

“Lucky for me then,” he chuckled, looking down to her furry companion. “Your Eevee handled that hoard of Poochyena mighty well! She seems remarkably experienced!” He gave Gemma an appraising grin. “I think it’s a testament to Norman’s boast of your abilities as a trainer!”

Gemma flushed, wondering what the new gym leader must’ve said about her. “Oh, um...I’m nothing special, really. I’ve had her for a long time, and we just...click.”

The Eevee, seeming to notice that she was currently the topic of conversation, flicked her ears and raised her head to look at her trainer, bright eyes inquisitive. She quickly finished off the few crumbs that were lingering in the bowl before jumping up on the couch and curling up in Gemma’s lap with a contented purr.

“She seems very fond of you, either way,” Professor Birch observed. “Do you plan to have her evolve?”

“When she’s ready,” was her almost immediate response. She’d gotten that same question time and again, and she wasn’t looking to broach the topic again. “She gets to choose.”

“That proves that you care for her much more than a lot of trainers do their Pokemon,” he said, scratching at the coarse hair on his chin. It was less purposefully shaped and more likely the result of being left to its own devices. He seemed like the kind of man that would forget to shave on a regular basis. “Anyway, I suppose I needn’t dilly-dally. What brings you to Hoenn? Norman said you explored both Johto and Kanto, which is mighty impressive!”

“I’m just, um...exploring,” she said hesitantly. “I’m looking to see what I can find. Usually I take the League challenge to give me a direction.”

“And a good direction it usually is!” Birch agreed. “Though I think you’ll find there are more areas to explore here in Hoenn than in other regions.”

“So I’ve heard,” she murmured, sipping the last dregs of her drink and lamenting to see it disappear.

The Professor, too, finished his snack and clapped his massive hands together excitedly. “So! To the most important part!” His dark eyes sparkled with glee much younger than the face in which they resided. “Let’s show you the options you have for your starters!”

The kids seemed to have been eavesdropping (at least to some degree), because May appeared almost out of nowhere with a ragged, worn satchel Gemma remembered Professor Birch had been clutching onto for dear life when fleeing from the herd of Poochyena. She set it on the table and fished out a trio of plain Pokeballs, glancing towards the Professor and waiting for his nod before throwing them and releasing the Pokemon inside. Gemma watched with curiosity as the dazzling light faded and they took shape. She’d read somewhere that a region’s starters indicated much about the ‘personality’ or the ‘flavor’ of that region.

“These are Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip,” May explained with a smile as they began to tussle on the floor immediately. They were certainly energetic and familiar with one another, if how they interacted was any indication.

“They all hold much promise, especially when raised to their full potential,” Birch said, laughing as the Treecko leapt up onto the table to avoid getting bowled over by the Mudkip, who seemed hell-bent on pinning the Torchic down in good fun. Its big yellow eyes focused intently on Gemma’s Eevee, who’d perked up upon the arrival of new Pokemon. With a wordless exchange, she jumped from Gemma’s lap and began to dash after the green and red Pokemon with playful yips as it dodged and darted out of range.

“They’re all very cute,” Gemma said, smiling despite herself. This part of what every region’s journey entailed had grown to be one of her favorites. “It’s a bit hard to choose.”

“I’m sure whatever choice you make will be the right one,” Birch assured her sagely.

She glanced to the kids, who had both settled on the floor and were playing with the Fire and Water types. “What about you two? Do you plan on going on entering the League?”

“We’re helping Dad conduct field research and complete his Pokedex,” Brendan said, rubbing at his neck with a small smile. “He said we could have whatever you left behind.”

 _Well._ That didn’t put pressure on her or anything.

“Well, who are your favorites?” she asked, but Birch tutted scoldingly.

“Don’t let them influence your decision!” he scolded good-naturedly. “They’re remarkably close to all three of them - they raised them from eggs, after all!”

“And you don’t mind me separating them?” she inquired tentatively.

“They won’t be separated forever!” May reassured her with a brilliant smile. “I’m sure we’ll run into each other plenty of times, so they’ll get to see each other more than you think!”

With no room left to beat around the bush, Gemma sighed and moved to crouch among the trio. They seemed to sense the rising tension and lined up before her, clustered together and seeming excited. Supposedly, Pokemon could sense people’s inner intentions - she supposed that should be an indirect compliment.

Treecko was obviously a grass type, and to be honest it was her first gut choice. She’d had excellent experience with Grass type starters in both her previous League challenges, and it seemed - even in its first stage - very promising. Torchic was cute, and was obviously feisty and likely packed a punch. She suspected that it would grow to be a very strong Pokemon if treated right. Lastly, there was Mudkip. It seemed the most friendly out of the three, and was the stoutest as well. It tilted its head at her curiously, mouth opening slightly.

Gemma exhaled softly. “I...I think...I think I’ll take Mudkip, Professor.”

The blue and orange Pokemon perked up visibly and reared up on her knee, letting out a throaty sound of contentment. She hesitantly rubbed its head, carefully avoiding its fin, and its tail wiggled a little.

“A good choice,” praised Birch warmly. “Mudkip is very sturdy, and its evolutions give it a major advantage over one of its most common weaknesses.”

The kids looked at each other, seeming to have a conversation without words. After a moment, Brendan sighed exasperatedly before rubbing Torchic’s head affectionately. “I’ll take this little guy.”

“And Treecko’s left to me,” May beamed, straightening as the Grass type easily climbed up her body and settled around her shoulders with a chirp.

“Excellent!” Birch remarked, clapping his hands again as he stood. “Allow me to grab a couple more things for your journeys and you can be on your way!”

He and Brendan retreated over to a cluttered desk in the corner of the lab, and May lingered by Gemma as the trainer stood and watched as Eevee introduced herself to the newest member of her trainer’s team. “Dad insisted that you stay the night tonight and start fresh in the morning. You’ve spent a lot of time on your feet today, and he thought you should rest before travelling again.”

“I appreciate it,” Gemma started, mildly taken aback by the man’s generosity, “but-”

“He also said you’d argue,” May interrupted bluntly. She offered her a wry grin. “Just accept it, you won’t win. I’m more stubborn than a Growlithe defending its trainer.”

Gemma blinked at her. Then she sighed and smiled softly, chuckling under her breath. “You’re right. Thank you, May.”

“No problem,” the girl said easily as the father-son duo started towards them again with various trainer-necessary ephemera like Pokeballs and a transfer device piled high in their hands. “It’s what fellow girls are for. Even the older ones who obviously don’t have a problem with walking themselves into an early grave.”

Gemma chuckled again to indulge her, but inwardly she puzzled over the question of how a girl she hadn’t met before could read into her so accurately. May seemed wise beyond her years, but Gemma found that she could relate, and it didn’t trouble her too deeply. She accepted Professor Birch’s proffered items and slipped them all into her backpack with the rest of her supplies. She sighed softly and looked down to the Mudkip and Eevee at her feet, tussling playfully. She smiled.

_Here we go again._


	2. Chapter One - Granite Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to balance in-game dialogue with the fact that Gemma actually talks (and negates about half of it) is such a pain and I hope it doesn’t seem forced or like lofty language. Please enjoy.

“...I’m sorry, Mister Stone, sir, but...why do you want _me_ to do this?”

“Because you’ve already proven yourself to be a trustworthy individual - quite clearly, given you’ve saved my staff not once, but _twice_ today!” The silver-haired man behind the terribly expensive desk gave her a hearty and reassuring smile, eyes glittering like polished silver as equally expensive as...well, everything in the room. It was _overwhelming_ and she couldn’t _think_ straight because if she broke something then she’d be in debt until the day she died. “Most of my employees can’t be bothered to part with their work to track him down, given he’s rather...flighty when we’re searching for him. And you know how these scientist types are,” he chuckled. “And besides! There’s a Gym in Dewford, so it won’t be too far out of your way!”

She blinked, uncertain. She...didn’t quite know how to feel about that. Was she supposed to be hunting this perfect stranger down? If he ran every time they tried to find him, didn’t that suggest he didn’t _want_ to be found? And what exactly did the letter contain? Blackmail? A bribe? A tracking device?

Nevertheless, she nodded when the man raised an expectant brow, trying to push her apprehensions to the back of her mind. Giving her a pleased grin, Mister Stone held out the envelope to her. She took it carefully, smoothing her thumb over the neat, inked scrawl of a name indiscernible, before tucking it carefully into her backpack between her notebook and her PokeNav so it wouldn’t wrinkle.

“I assure you that your time and effort won’t go unappreciated,” the older man assured as she stood awkwardly and shrugged her backpack over her shoulder. “I’ll make that call to Mister Briney so he’ll be ready for you.”

“Thank you,” she said, trying to give him a smile but having the inward sense that it looked more like a grimace than anything. “I, uh...I’ll try to get this to, um…”

“Steven,” Mister Stone reiterated with a smile.

“I’ll get this to Steven as soon as possible,” she finished. “I hope I won’t miss him.”

“I’m sure Granite Cave will keep him occupied long enough that you’ll make it there with plenty of time to spare,” he told her, though she didn’t miss how the sparkle in his eyes faltered just slightly.

She dipped her head and turned, heading towards the stairwell as quickly as she could manage without making it seem like she was rushing to leave. But before she could start down the stairs, she heard Mister Stone call out, “Safe travels!”

She flushed and cast a departing wave over her shoulder, trotting down to the second floor and trying to ignore the curious stares the scientists and desk clerks sent her way.

* * *

There was a certain scent that came along with caves - damp stone, cold water, musty air. To some, it was disconcerting, smothering. Many people were unnerved by the close walls, low ceiling, and lack of light. To Gemma, it was familiar, comforting. _Home_.

But the nostalgia being in such a spacious and inviting cave gave didn’t make her appreciate the weariness in her limbs and eyes any more.

It’d been a long boat ride with Mister Briney, as friendly and easy to talk to as he’d been, and the gym and subsequent battle with Brawly hadn’t been easy, either. Her Pokemon were just about as tired as she was, and they milled about her ankles with an odd mix of passive disinterest and wary caution. While the sunlight from the entrance was abundant, the long, dark shadows cast by the stone around her were disconcerting - especially given that wild Pokemon had taken advantage of her forgetfulness in spraying repellent when they’d first entered.

The Eevee curled around her neck twisted slightly, and Gemma heard the small Pokemon sniff attentively before letting out a soft whine. She spied a bend in the tunnel a few yards ahead and she reached up to pat her head with a warm coo of praise. The Mudkip, Treecko, and Ralts around her legs perked up and let out murmurs of curiosity as Gemma picked up her pace. She spotted a hiker standing near a steep incline of loosened rock, and he gave a friendly smile and waved.

“Howdy!” he greeted when she was close enough. Echoes in caves were a big no-no, and she was thankful he seemed to know that. “It’s not often new people wander through here. Looking for something in particular? A certain Pokemon maybe?” He threw a thumb over his shoulder. “There’s a lot more deeper in the cave.”

“No, not really.” She eyed the incline and the pitch darkness beyond. “Maybe later.” She glanced around, noticing that, besides the incline, the other tunnel was the only other direction. “Have you seen someone pass through, perchance?”

“Oh, yeah!” He beamed and gestured towards the tunnel she’d passed. “Guy went in the cavern with the mural a while ago - been in there since. Lanky fellow, expensive suit. Can’t miss him.”

She gave him a thankful look. “Thank you. Have a good one.”

He gave a perky response, wishing her well, and she backtracked to the offshoot tunnel. It was a little darker with a steady decline, and when she glanced at her Ralts with a quiet murmur, the small Pokemon hesitantly summoned a glowing orb in her manifestation of Flash. The walls leapt to life with light and shadows, glistening where moisture trickled and pebbled on its roughened surface. Gemma sucked in a breath when her eyes adjusted and she noticed the numerous, countless markings etched and stained into the stone. Figures shaped like people and Pokemon alike lined the tunnel’s walls, seeming to ripple and run along the stone as Ralts’ light flickered.

Gemma returned her focus to the task at hand, deciding she’d absorb the small piece of remarkably preserved ancient history once she’d completed her job. She began to shuffle down the tunnel, bracing herself on unmarked places of the rock wall, and occasionally she’d glance back behind her to make sure her Pokemon were keeping up. Her Ralts was doing her best to keep as close to her ankles as she could so Gemma could see, and her Treecko had climbed up on her backpack with wide, wary eyes nearly glowing in the dark. Her Mudkip looked unbothered, easily keeping up. The cave floor was a little slippery, but there was enough grip for all of them not to fall.

Finally, Gemma reached the bottom of the tunnel. The ground smoothed out and she let out a soft sigh as she slipped through the entrance that opened up into a massive room. Her breath caught in her throat when Ralts’ light poured over the far wall, revealing a mural that made the figures in the tunnel behind her seem like a child’s art project. A great creature sprawled over the stone, massive waves crashing around it as rain falling from dark, swirling clouds pelted it from above. But there were already lights set up on the natural stone platform beneath the mural, likely for the ease of visitors, and once Gemma tore her eyes away from the ancient artwork she spotted a man standing beneath it. His silvery hair seemed to glow in the artificial white light. She could hear him mumbling to himself, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying.

Nervously, she swallowed. He was rather tall, even from a distance.

Before she could get any more apprehensive, she cleared her throat. “Um...excuse me?”

“Hm?” The man turned, brows raised and eyes curious. “You are…?”

Her face warmed and she scratched the back of her neck, shuffling her feet and almost accidentally knocking over her Ralts in the process. “Gemma.”

“Ah, I see. It’s a pleasure, Gemma. My apologies.” He tilted his head, assessing her with an attentive gaze. “My name is Steven. I'm interested in rare stones, so I travel here and there - today my journey brought me here, but what about you?”

“Oh, uh-” She clutched at the strap of her backpack, trying to suppress her instinctual urge to flee at being cornered by such an intense focus from a complete stranger. “Mister Stone - the president of the Devon Corporation, though I, uh, guess you’d know that already - sent me to give you a letter.”

A brief flash of something like exasperation passed over his otherwise neutral expression, though it was gone before she could contemplate it. He stepped down from the platform and approached her in four smooth, long strides, stopping to loom over her with an expectant (if somewhat resigned) look. “A letter for me, you say?”

“Oh, um…” Gemma’s cheeks burned as she pulled her backpack around so she could unzip it and rifle through its contents. She found the letter tucked into an inside zipper pocket and drew it out quickly, lamenting the creases that had formed from her journey. Sheepish, she held it out to him with an apologetic grimace. “Here.”

Quirking an eyebrow at the unassuming envelope, he easily slipped his thumb under the seal and tore it open with little abandon, pulling out a triple folded piece of paper, eyes scanning over the words printed on its surface. While his face remained unreadable for the most part, she thought she saw displeasure flicker in his steely gray eyes before he pursed his lips, refolded it, and tucked it almost agitatedly into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

“Thank you for this,” he said, despite how she suspected he would rather have done anything but. “It must’ve been some trouble to track me down. I apologize if you had to go too far out of your way - errands tend to be a hassle.” He sighed softly. “I suppose I must repay you in some way. Let me see…” He drew out a thick leather wallet from his back pocket, rifling through its surprisingly sparse contents before he perked up a little and pulled out a shiny Technical Machine still in its protective packaging. “I’ll give you this TM - please accept it.”

Hesitantly, Gemma took it from his steady hand, seeing the label was marked as a steel type move.

“It contains my favorite move, Steel Wing,” he said, sounding marginally happier than he had a moment prior. His demeanor had softened, lips quirked up in a warm, gentle grin. “Say, if you don’t mind me asking…” He turned towards the mural again, making a broad sweeping gesture to emphasize its artistic and historical magnitude. “Do you feel anything in particular when you look at this wall?”

Gemma studied it again, and he took her silence as an opportunity to elaborate.

“A primal world, lost thousands of years in the past…a legendary Pokémon of tremendous power became humanity's greatest threat…the terror aroused by that power is clear to see in this ancient artwork.”

She hummed in agreement. “Yeah, but...not all power is so bad. It’s the moments when it’s used for the wrong reasons that it becomes dangerous.”

He looked back to her with a smile that made his eyes glitter like silver even in the dim lighting. “My thoughts exactly.” He glanced down to the Pokemon clustered around her feet and then to the Eevee perched around her neck. “Your Pokémon are clearly quite capable as well. Looking at you all together…I think that you have in you what it takes to become a Pokémon League Champion. As long as you keep training, that is."

“Oh-!” She let out a nervous laugh, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t flattered at all. “Thank you, but I doubt that’d ever happen. Hoenn’s gym leaders have been tough so far…”

“Have a little more faith in your Pokemon,” Steven admonished her lightly, and she was taken aback by the playful gleam in his eyes. “I’m sure you can accomplish anything you’d like, should you set your mind and heart to it.”

Struggling for words, Gemma watched as he glanced at the expensive watch on his wrist (everything _about_ him seemed expensive, even how he stood so straight) and frowned slightly.

“As pleasant as this has been,” he said, slipping his hands into his trouser pockets with a pleasant, thin-lipped grin, “I must be going now. Thank you again, and good luck to you."

“Thanks,” she said, spinning helplessly as he moved past her and walked breezily towards the exit. “And you’re welcome!”

He disappeared into the dark maw of the tunnel leading back to daylight, and Gemma let her hand, having raised in a fleeting departing gesture, fall back to her side. She stared for a few moments, her brain reeling as she tried to absorb and digest the interaction she’d just endured. The mystery of the recipient of Mister Stone’s letter was now solved, but instead of it being a close-the-book, forget-the-venture type scenario, it brought up even more questions in her mind.

The man - _Steven_ , her mind supplied - hadn’t been at all like she’d expected, but now that she’d met him she couldn’t even recall what she’d anticipated in the first place - certainly not a kind, if not a bit unusual, individual who didn’t seem to realize the raw intensity his gaze wielded like a weaponized black hole. And holy _hell_ , she’d hardly been able to _breathe_...

An insistent nudge at her ankle made her jump and look down to her Mudkip, who was giving her a stern look as though to say, ‘Can we _please_ get out of here?’

“Right, sorry, baby,” she said, finally relaxing and letting out a heavy exhale. “I need a hot shower and a long nap after the day we’ve had, what do you think?”

Her Eevee let out a whine of agreement, as did her Ralts, and Gemma bent down to scoop both her and her Treecko up into her arms. “Let’s get out of here. I had the nurse at the Pokemon Center save us a room. We’ve even got a view of the ocean...”

The trainer trudged out of the room with her Mudkip close behind, leaving the mural and its foreboding warning behind to lie waiting in the dark.


	3. Chapter Two - Mauville City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I actually wrote this before I wrote anything else for this fic. It's an original scene that I was struck by inspiration for when I was playing through Omega Ruby, and after that I transferred my Pokemon from my old Alpha Sapphire save file to OR and restarted it for game-accurate scenes and such. I was still determining Gemma's personality at this point (it actually started out as a reader-insert, truth be told, but I decided against it), so if it seems a little off compared to previous and coming chapters that's why. Please enjoy.

The trek from Slateport to Mauville had been a long, tiring one, and her legs were still aching from the length of the cycling rode’s steep inclines and sharp declines. The battles along the way had been somewhat refreshing as it gave her an excuse to stop for a few minutes, but her Pokemon had ended up just as tired as she was because of how tedious and frequent they’d become in such a short time. They were slumbering away within their Pokeballs currently, though she thought she’d felt her Aron stir restlessly, wriggling within his confines attached to her belt. She reached down and stroked the smooth, round surface soothingly, and he fell still.

She let out a soft sigh and took another long sip of the white chocolate mocha she’d ordered about five minutes prior, relishing in the warm, rich flavor bursting over her tongue. The small pokemon in her lap twisted onto her back with a yawn, and her trainer reached down and rubbed her furry belly habitually. The Eevee’s tail wagged lazily. The cafe here was extremely nice, cool and dimly lit and remarkably cozy to be so ultra modernly decorated and small. There were only a few other people, as most of the shop’s patrons got their orders to go in their hustle and bustle. There was a young couple in the corner giving each other sultry looks as they spoke in dulcet tones, their hands clasped. They didn’t seem to notice that their drinks were long cold by then. There was also a young man near the door typing studiously away at a laptop, a concerning amount of empty cups littering the small table where his textbooks and spirals didn’t cover. He looked as though he hadn’t slept in several days, nor had a shower for the same amount of time. She was suddenly grateful that she’d chosen the table in the opposite corner.

But the real reason was that she, admittedly, liked to people-watch (and Pokemon-watch, when she had the chance to stop and rest along Routes), and sitting on the same wall as the door gave her a perfect vantage point to see everyone who entered and left the cafe. It was nice, just to be able to sit and relax for a little while before she had to head up Route 111. She’d heard it was a tough stretch, and she’d decided to spend the rest of the evening in Mauville before embarking that night - she was more than safe with her Pokemon, and she enjoyed the quiet serenity a walk through nature provided in the cool stillness of night. She still needed a shower, anyway, and she was sure her Pokemon would appreciate getting to stretch their legs in the Pokemon Center while she did so.

She dropped her head and plucked up the last cinnamon roll left and poked it in her mouth, savoring the warm flavors as she took her time to chew. The little bell attached to the door tinkled as it was pushed open, and she lifted her eyes to glance up at the newcomer briefly.

“ _HACK-!_ ”

Her throat seized and she began to cough harshly upon the cinnamon roll attempting to lodge itself within it, her eyes watering as she pressed a firm palm against her sternum and tried to catch her breath. She dropped her head sharply, covering her burning face with her free hand in an attempt to hide from the man who’d just entered. Out of her peripheral, she saw the couple giving her vaguely disgusted glances. The college student didn’t even seem to have noticed, too invested in whatever poor paper he was having to write. The Eevee in her lap righted herself and whined, looking up into her trainer’s eyes with clear concern. She lowered her hand and rubbed the Pokemon’s head to reassure her.

Fortunately, terrible repercussions didn’t make themselves known. She peeked out from between her fingers, trying to ignore how her stomach had chosen that precise moment to start performing what would’ve been rather impressive somersaults had it not been for the current circumstances. Despite her... _harsh_ response to the man now standing at the counter chatting amicably with the barista, she found that she couldn’t quite tear her eyes away.

The first thing that struck her about him was that he was as gangly as he was tall - his body seemed to be constituted mostly of his legs, lanky and thin but well accentuated in his pressed, crisp slacks. His silvery hair seemed to gleam gold in the cafe’s warm lighting, his shoulders relaxed and expression open. The barista bent over and started to brew whatever he’d chosen, and when he tilted his head and laughed at something the younger boy said, she realized with a start that she recognized him.

“Oh, god,” she whispered as the barista handed him a cup and the silver-haired man turned. She dropped her head again, tugging her hood over her head and shading her face, rekindled and hotter than before, with meager hopes of him passing by without recognizing her. Her Eevee whined again, now confused.

Please don’t notice me _please don’t notice please just keep walking_ **_please_** _-_

“Ah, hello again. I didn’t think I’d be seeing you here of all places.”

She peeked up from between her fingers, catching sight of a pleasant smile and steely gray eyes that seemed to pierce straight into her soul.

She gulped.

“Uh...hi,” she said, ever so eloquent. _Dammit._

The silver-haired man chuckled and gestured towards the chair across from her. “May I sit?”

“Oh, um...” She sat up, smoothing her sticky shirt even though she knew it was helpless. She cleared her throat and tucked an errant strand of sweat-dampened hair behind her ear. “Sure, go ahead.”

He did so, lowering himself into the cushioned seat with an air of poise that still made her feel insignificant in comparison. The girl’s Eevee, upon having recognized him as well, perked up visibly and jumped down from her perch before her trainer could stop her, trotting under the table and pawing at the man’s leg. He smiled and leaned down, picking up the small brown and cream colored Pokemon with a chuckle. “Well, hello to you, too,” he greeted. He set her in his lap and stroked her ears, receiving a pleased yip and a vigorous tail wag in return.

“I’m sorry,” she managed, covering the lower half of her face in embarrassment. “She’s never like that, she’s usually shy…”

“It’s quite all right,” he replied smoothly. “I don’t get to see too many Eevees in Hoenn, so it’s more than welcome.”

The Eevee seemed to take it as a cue, and she settled in the man’s lap easily. He petted the length of her back, looking quite taken with her already despite it being only their second meeting.

“Her fur is very soft,” he remarked, glancing up at her, clearly impressed. “You must work very hard to keep her this healthy.”

She felt a bit of pride swell within her despite herself. “Thank you. I try my best,” she responded simply, offering him a timid half-smile. “Sometimes it’s hard to keep up with how many berries she eats.”

His brows rose faintly. “They say a Pokemon who eats a lot is storing energy in preparation to evolve.”

“Yeah, that’s what a professor I know said,” she said, dropping her gaze as she sipped from her drink. “She seemed to be drawn to that mossy rock in Petalburg Woods, but nothing happened.”

“There’s a time for everything,” he said. “Perhaps she wasn’t ready. A couple of my Pokemon took a bit longer than usual to evolve, so it happens to the best of us.”

“Maybe.” She looked up as he drank. You swallowed nervously, sensing the topic fading. “So, uh...what’d you get?”

He smiled, seeming not to notice her awkward attempt to keep the conversation going. “Mauville Mocha - my personal favorite. I’ve seen it in other cafes, but it’s never quite as good anywhere else.” He glanced at her own cup. “What about you?”

She hummed, tapping her thumbs against her cup. “White chocolate. Kind of boring, compared to yours.”

“To each their own,” he responded with an easy smile. He took another sip, studying her with curious but not unkind eyes. She felt her cheeks warm and she looked down.

“I’d like to thank you again,” he said finally, drawing her attention back to him (inevitably, irresistibly - like a black hole), “for bringing that letter to me. It must’ve been a hassle trying to track me down.”

“I was already headed that way,” you said. “When I went to the Gym, Brawly told me where you’d probably be.”

The silver-haired man nodded and glanced towards the packs attached to her belt. “I hope the trip here treated you well. I understand it’s long either way you come.”

“I took the Cycling Road,” she said with a thin smile. “I’m looking forward to the showers they have in the Pokemon Center.”

He chuckled. “I can’t blame you. It’s a luxury to be able to Fly.” He tilted his head. “I don’t suppose you have that HM yet, do you?”

She shook her head. “No. I don’t have any Pokemon capable of it yet.”

“I’m sure you will in time,” he responded. “You get to meet all sorts whenever you go on a journey such as yours. You never know what will be around the corner.” Another sip, a faintly quirked brow. “How are your Pokemon? Have you caught any new ones since last we met?”

“Oh, uh...yeah, actually.” She shifted, her mind going to the Pokeballs mounted on her belt. “I caught an Electrike near the Cycling Road, and since I got access to a Mach Bike here in Mauville, I went back to Dewford and explored Granite Cave a little. I caught an Aron. My Mudkip and Treecko evolved, too.”

The eyes of the man before her seemed to glitter polished silver. The corner of his mouth curved upward. “Ah. The Aron line is very dependable and sturdy. You shouldn’t have much difficulty raising it until you reach its third evolution - they start to become a bit more territorial and stubborn after that.”

“Mine seems a bit bashful,” she admitted. “But otherwise they’re both proving to be good Pokemon. They fit right in.”

He dipped his head in a nod, and there was a long but not quite uncomfortable pause in the conversation (at least for him, it wasn’t). Discreetly, she glanced him over again, looking for a name tag or some semblance of a name scrawled on his cup. She had no such luck.

Her brows furrowed and she inwardly groaned in frustration. She knew him. She’d taken him that letter Mister Stone had asked of her, she’d thought of him a lot (more than usual), but for the life of her, she couldn’t recall precisely _who_ he was. She knew she was bad with names, but this...this took the cake.

...She couldn’t. It would just blow up in her face - she’d be laughing stock of the whole Devon Corporation. But _dammit_ , she couldn’t stand having a conversation with someone without knowing their _first fricken name_.

“You know, I...I really hate to ask you this,” she began with a nervous, jittery laugh, lowering her head so he wouldn’t be able to see her face, “it’s probably _really_ stupid, but, um...what - what was your name again?”

He stopped. He blinked.

And then he began to laugh.

She felt heat crawl up her neck into her face and she took a chance to look back at him. His face was alight with mirth, eyes squeezed shut and perfect, pearly teeth flashing in the dim lighting of the cafe. The Eevee occupying his lap gave him a curious look, then glanced towards her trainer with an equally puzzled expression, but she was too distracted by him to notice.

He looked good. He looked _handsome_.

_...Shit._

But his laughter didn’t embarrass her, nor did it make her skin crawl like so many past instances had. It made her feel…something. Something good. Something _warm_.

_Double shit._

“I - I’m sorry,” she managed, forcing her tongue to unravel. Her voice, quiet and flustered, was barely audible over his breathless chuckles (that were drawing the attention of the other cafe occupants shit shit _shit-_ ). “I’m terrible with names, I’m lucky I even remember mine sometimes, it’s why I didn’t nickname my Pokemon-”

“It’s quite all right,” he chuckled, raising a placating hand and shutting her up immediately to suffer in hot-cheeked silence. “It’s pleasant not to be recognized for once.” He paused, then dropped his head with an odd smile. “Sorry, it’s...ah, never mind. Forget I said that.”

She stared at him with furrowed brows, trying to decipher the strange shift in his demeanor, but he lifted his gaze again before she could come to a conclusion. “That aside, my name is Steven. And you’re Gemma, right?”

_That’s right. Remember it this time, you nitwit. At least he bothered to remember yours._

She flushed even deeper, then upon glancing down, catching sight of her Eevee giving her an unsettling, frustrating, _knowing_ look and what shouldn’t have been a smirk on such a distinctly vulpine face.

“Yeah,” she mumbled, sipping her coffee (and inwardly lamenting that she ran out at that inopportune moment). She set the cup down and cleared her throat. “I’m...yeah.”

Steven regarded her for a long moment, mouth thinned but not harsh, eyes unreadable but not cold - he looked... _something_ , and it was so different than what she was used to. She felt the prickles of frustration prod at the back of her mind at not being able to decipher him, decode him, like he was a puzzle or a code or an untranslated text.

He was certainly unique enough - far more remarkable than she’d ever been.

“Well,” the silver-haired man said, straightening and patting the Eevee’s smooth side gently, “I think it’d be best if I leave you be. I won’t keep you from that shower any longer.”

She flushed, subconsciously tucking her chin close to her chest and trying to see if she stank.

_Triple shit._

“Yeah,” she coughed, grabbing the strap of her backpack from the ground and slinging it over her shoulder as she stood. She gathered the small Pokemon into her arms, tucking her against her chest like one would a baby, and offered to hold his drink for him as he stood. He did so smoothly (everything _about_ him was so impossibly smooth, _what the hell_ ) and accepted it after pushing the seat back under the table. Abashed, she repeated it with her own.

“It was nice to see you again,” Steven said with a polite smile, offering a hand to shake. She maneuvered her furred child into the crook of one arm and clasped it firmly, momentarily distracted by the roughened calluses and sandpapery texture of his palm. “I wish you luck on the next stretch of your journey.”

“You, too,” she managed. “And thanks.”

He dipped his head, then drew away and turned towards the door. She watched him leave, exiting breezily and disappearing into the bright sunlight that poured in through the windows lining the wall outside. She bit her lip, grabbed the trash left over from her snack, and disposed of it in the waste bin next to the door before carefully exiting the cafe. Steven was nowhere in sight - though it wasn’t as though she was disappointed or anything. He must’ve been in a hurry if he’d already made it out of Mauville so quickly.

She let out a breath, feeling her heart begin to even out in rhythm as she readjusted her Eevee to curl around her neck. The small Pokemon did so without prompt, nuzzling her cool nose into the crook of her neck and letting out a little purr. Gemma patted her head, stroking the length of her ear fondly, and headed towards the courtyard where the Pokemon Center resided.

That...could’ve gone better. But it could’ve gone a lot worse, too. At least she hadn’t made a complete fool of herself, and she’d gotten him to laugh, which she supposed was a bonus. It wasn’t the worst scenario she’d ever endured, that was for sure - and it certainly helped that he seemed to be a genuinely nice person, having actually been the one to engage her and not the other way around. Though she was sure she’d left much to be desired, and she figured even if she did happen to bump into him again, he wouldn’t go out of his way to interact with her beyond a ‘hello’, even if that.

“Whatever,” she sighed, rubbing at her face as she emerged into the courtyard and her eyes were bombarded with bright sunlight. He wasn’t that significant, just someone she’d happened to meet again, and it’d be best if she focused on her journey instead of devoting her mind to a basic stranger. It didn’t matter that he seemed to be one of the kindest, most genuine people she’d met in a very long time - and it certainly didn’t matter that he’d actually seemed to care about her, despite not truly knowing her. She’d forget about him whenever the next big curve in her journey would make itself known - the whole northwestern portion of Hoenn was said to be very difficult to traverse, and she had to be at the top of her game for her Pokemons’ sake.

She was also entirely aware that she was a right damned liar.


	4. Chapter Three - Southern Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee back to your regularly scheduled in-game plot-points. Almost forgot to update today tbh.  
> (Also I changed Matt's Sharpedo to a Mightyena bc in-game battle mechanics where water types magically float aren't very realistic.)

Route 118 was a mess. The grass was tall, the air was humid, and the sun was hot on the back of her neck.

Gemma swiped at her forehead agitatedly, casting a glance over her shoulder to the waves lapping on the shore. She’d gotten splashed from surfing, and her Marshtomp had seemed to sense her distress and had sprayed her down with a sparing Water Gun that had helped immensely. Still, her clothes were beginning to chafe in the heat and her hair was dripping against her temples. She dreaded the long journey ahead, having been warned by Norman of the sheer magnitude of the near day-long walk to Fortree City. She’d already called her Pokémon away, watching how her Marshtomp had kept lingering near the water and her Eevee had kept whining softly, doing her best to stay in her trainer’s shadow. It was one of the few times her partner had ever willingly been recalled to her Pokeball.

She’d decided to avoid most of the trainers she could, confident in her team’s strength after their decisive victory in Petalburg. She planned on getting as far as she could, though she doubted she’d be able to make it all the way before the sun set. The trip from Petalburg to Mauville had already taken up a big chunk of the morning.

Gemma, reluctantly, left the shore and shuffled up into the grass leading further inland. A breeze drifted by, teasing her by just barely cooling the sweat layering her face. She sighed and started her climb up the steep slope, resigning herself to her fate as she tried pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.

“Why, hello.”

Gemma jumped and looked up the ridge above her, feeling the blood drain from her face as a familiar head of silvery hair appeared over the top. Steven jumped down easily, looking entirely unperturbed despite the horrid air. He was still dressed sharply in a suit, skin untouched by sweat nor flush.

“Hey,” she greeted, straightening and doing her best to make herself presentable. She realized she hadn’t seen him in quite a while - before she’d traveled all over Mount Chimney and back - and wondered briefly what he’d been up to during that time.

He still looked as impeccable as ever.

“It’s good to see that your journey is going well, Gemma,” he said, giving her a thin smile. His eyes fell to the Pokeballs mounted on her belt. “I see you’ve added to your team.”

“Yeah, I, uh…” She glanced down, trying to remember which ones had changed. “My Ralts and Electrike evolved, and I caught a Trapinch in the desert north of Mauville. They’re doing well.”

“You seem a very skilled and nurturing trainer,” he praised. He paused, then tilted his head. “You know, Gemma...in this vast world, there are many kinds of Pokémon. They come in many types. Should you raise different types? Or will you only raise Pokémon of a certain type you like? I wonder what you think, as a Pokémon trainer...?” He stopped abruptly, then shook his head as a little color found his ears. “Not that it’s anything I should be concerning myself with...but somehow I find myself wanting to know what you think.”

Gemma thought a moment, wondering why he would bring up such an odd topic. Even still, she replied, “I wouldn’t say I have a favorite type, or that one is better than the other, but there are some I drift towards more than others. But all Pokémon have their strengths and weaknesses, and it’s up to us to bring out the best in them.”

Steven’s eyes twinkled and she thought she saw a thin glimmer of pearly white teeth. “Exactly the answer I was expecting from a talented trainer like you...I suppose I should be going. I hope to see you again, though.” He glanced behind him towards the wall of grass beyond before raising a hand and beginning to walk towards the grass. “If you’re headed to Fortree, I wish you luck - this is a difficult stretch.”

“Tell me about it,” she muttered, and was about to bid him goodbye when he stopped sharply and looked towards the ocean. Gemma’s brows furrowed and she was about to question him when a low bellow unlike any she’d heard before snagged her attention.

“...Hm?” she heard Steven hum as she, too, turned to peer out towards the horizon.

At first, she saw nothing. Then there was a ripple of light, a trick of the eye, and a light blue that stood out against the sea’s cobalt and the sky’s cerulean appeared. A Pokemon, blue and white with a single marking of red standing out on its chest, floated in the air above the water, eyeing them both with critical red eyes.

“Latios!” Steven breathed, snapping Gemma out of her breathtaken trance of trying to absorb the Pokemon before her.

The newcomer, so named, chuffed, tossing its head, but did not move.

Gemma had the feeling that this was not a common Pokemon, if Steven’s reaction was anything to go by. “What do you think it wants…?”

“I’m not sure,” he murmured. He stepped forward, addressing the Pokemon. “Do you...want us to soar somewhere with you?”

Latios grumbled low in its chest, then its eyes began to glow. Gemma immediately felt uneasy - it seemed as though the Pokemon was looking directly into her soul. Then, her vision went.

She choked back her gasp, stumbling a little as a flood of blues and greens bombarded her senses. She could smell the tang of saltwater, the clearness of the wind, could feel it rustling her hair as she flew - but her feet were still planted firmly in the sand beneath her.

“Steven,” she managed, reaching out blindly. Her hand grazed his jacket sleeve and he caught her wrist, his grasp firm but gentle. “What - are you-”

“I’m seeing it, too,” he responded, and she was relieved to hear that he sounded just as overwhelmed as she did. “I’ve heard rumors regarding Latios and his sight-sharing ability - but I never thought I’d experience it myself, much less encounter him to begin with.”

The images slowed and, finally cleared, revealing a lush clearing that appeared untouched by man’s hand - and there, near a waterfall, lay a Pokemon that could have been Latios’ twin save for its primary color being a rich crimson. Steven’s awed whisper of ‘Latias’ gave Gemma explanation, and the image shifted closer. Latias was wounded, as was evident by the sharp bend in her wing, and there was a plaintive look in her amber eyes.

Then, as quick as it’d started, her vision returned. Gemma squeezed her eyes shut a long moment, reorienting herself, and she only realized she was clutching Steven’s hand when she reopened them. She quickly let go and took a small step away from him.

Steven’s expression was set, eyes flinty like steel. He regarded Latios a long moment, then turned his head to look at her. “Gemma. Come with me. Latios...I believe that he sought us out for help. If that’s the case, let’s go!”

Latios bellowed in evident approval, eyes lighting up, and Gemma felt apprehension bubble low in her belly. She wasn’t accustomed to taking impromptu joyrides on strange Pokemon with basically a stranger.

“Do you...think we’ll both fit?” she inquired weakly, squeezing her arm. Latios was fairly large, bigger than the both of them, certainly, but she wondered if he could support their combined weight.

“I’m certain.” Steven held out an open palm to her, eyes, for the first time she’d met him, pleading. “We’ve got to do what we can.”

Gemma hesitated. She wanted to help, she truly did - Latias had very obviously been in an extreme amount of pain, and she hated seeing Pokemon in pain if she could help it - but the suddenness of the situation was a bit...much.

Still, she exhaled, girding herself, and dipped her head in a nod. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Steven flashed her a quick smile, clearly pleased, and turned to the Pokemon. He moved forward and lowered himself so he could climb upon his back, and once Steven was settled he reached out to Gemma again. Carefully, trying to keep from hurting him, she grasped his hand and slowly slid in behind Steven. Much to her surprise, the Pokemon lifted himself easily and gave little warning before taking off.

Gemma yelped as her heart leapt into her throat, her arms lunging around Steven’s middle so she wouldn’t fall off. The wind blistered her face, her hair whipping her cheeks as the air buffeted her eyes. Frightened and more than a little nauseous, she subconsciously pressed her face into Steven’s spine. The scent of high-end cologne and rich earth filled her nostrils.

“Hang on,” Steven called, and she felt one of his hands - much larger than her own - clasp over hers. The other, she suspected, was doing the same as he’d instructed her. She felt Latios rumble beneath her, and he slowed ever the slightest.

Moments passed, and when Gemma finally managed to collect herself, she dared to open her eyes and peer around Steven’s shoulder. Her breath was promptly stolen.

The ocean stretched out before her, vast and never-ending, and when she glanced back she saw that the coastline was fading rapidly with every breath she took. She exhaled shakily and returned her attention to the growing speck of green on the horizon, feeling her entire body tremble as she shifted closer to her makeshift anchor. Steven’s fingers tightened minutely over her own.

Soon enough, the speck made itself known as an island - the same island, she realized, that he had shown the both of them in his vision, just as vibrant as it had seemed. Latios slowed gradually, and when he finally reached the raised cliffside that overlooked the sea, he stopped and let them slide off his back. Gemma’s legs gave out and her knees hit the grass sharply. She winced and tried to stand on her own, but Steven appeared by her side and helped her to her feet.

“Thank you,” she said, feeling her face warm with embarrassment. He still didn’t seem ruffled at all.

“It’s alright to be overwhelmed,” he told her, catching her off guard. He gave her a faint, lopsided smile. “I’ve never experienced flying quite like that before, either.”

Latios drifted closer, stealing the response that had been brewing on Gemma’s tongue. He chuffed and glanced them over, seeming to show concern, before rumbling and jerking his head towards the thick cluster of trees lining the edge of the cliff.

“Thank you, Latios,” Steven said, and he let out a low sound before moving to the trees a little ways. He stopped when he realized they weren’t following, and he glanced over his shoulder with another sound, more insistent.

“I think he’s going to lead us to Latias,” Gemma said softly. Steven nodded, and they began to follow him towards the treeline where a narrow pathway revealed itself.

The island, as beautiful as it was, was oddly quiet. Peaceful. Gemma almost felt as though she were intruding, like she was never meant to have stepped foot on such tranquil ground. The sound of waterfalls touched the edges of her hearing, the whisper of the wind through the leaves soothing but almost unsettling at the same time. There were no cries of Pokemon lurking in the bushes, beyond her line of sight - just...nothing, save for Latios and the man slowing his stride beside her.

“I don’t know what this is,” Steven murmured, distracting her from the odd tension that was coiling in her gut. “Not quite unease, not quite fear...but there’s something...unsettling. It’s an odd feeling, as though I’m walking in a dream, or an illusion…”

“I’m feeling it, too,” Gemma whispered.

Steven hummed. “I once heard an odd fable. It was said that the two Pokemon that live on this island guard some secret about that great form of evolution: Mega-evolution. Could it be that some dangerous element is here because of that?”

“It’s possible,” she replied, trusting his word. She had heard very little of Mega-evolution in her time traveling, though she wasn’t exactly in the loop in regards to everything trainer-related. She tried to learn for herself what was what. She certainly hadn’t heard of these two Pokemon before, either. “Are Latios and Latias native to Hoenn?”

“Yes, they’re believed to be,” Steven said. “I’ve only heard legends and stories regarding them - I’d never thought I’d see them. It’s said they only reveal themselves to those with pure, compassionate hearts.”

“Guess we should take that as a compliment, then,” Gemma muttered. “Or maybe they were just desperate.”

“Perhaps.” Steven glanced down at her, catching her eye. “But if they dwell this far away from the continent, then they have easy access to any other location and thus any other trainers.”

Gemma had to nod at that, but she was still trying to comprehend what had happened until that point. She decided she’d dwell on it later and focus instead on keeping up with the blue shape weaving through the narrow passageway ahead of them. The odd emotions dwelling on the back of her consciousness grew steadily with every step she took.

_“Those whose memories fade seek to carve them in their hearts…”_

Gemma halted, face paling as she strained her ears. She glanced through the trees looming over her, but could see nothing. She realized the voice had originated from her own head.

“Are you all right?” Steven turned with an inquisitive look, a faintly raised brow, but to save face she shook her head and caught up with him.

“It’s nothing,” she murmured, and he dipped his head in acknowledgement.

Soon, they emerged into a clearing - the same clearing she’d seen in Latios’ vision - and the blue Pokemon quickened his pace until he reunited with the smaller red Pokemon, circling around her with a soft, inquisitive rumble. She cooed back at him, raising her head, then glanced towards the two humans with an equal mix of hope and wariness.

They approached the duo slowly, taking care not to make any sudden movements. The last thing either of them wanted was to distress the wounded Pokemon any more.

“Latias…” Steven breathed when they were almost close enough to touch them. “She’s beautiful…if I were to describe such beauty in terms of a stone, it would be a Sun Stone.” He paused, then his lips thinned. “No, it goes beyond that...isn’t its brilliance like that of a Dawn Stone? It’s as fantastic as a steel type Pokemon.”

“Yeah,” Gemma murmured. She lowered herself to the ground, reaching for her backpack. She looked at Latios. “I’m going to help as best I can.”

The blue Pokemon chuffed and rumbled, looking at Latias. She trilled in response, watching Gemma was curiosity.

Gemma set to work, pulling out the small first aid kit she kept for her Pokemon and spreading out the supplies necessary. “I’ll need your help,” she told the silver-haired man next to her. “I can’t do it all on my own.”

He nodded and they set to work. Luckily, Latias didn’t seem to be entirely skittish in the presence of humans, and every time she’d jerk or try to lean out of their reach Latios would soothe her. Soon, the red Pokemon had a makeshift splint and bandages securing her broken wing in place. A super potion seemed to help her relax and reduce the pain.

“There,” Gemma murmured, tying off the gauze and swiping her forehead with her arm. It was a little cooler on the island, but the sun was still a tad too warm for her liking.

Latios let out a low growl and his feathers flared, making him appear bigger. Latias shrank into him, eyes widening with fear as she gazed past Gemma.

“Hm?”

Gemma turned, apprehension bubbling low in her belly, and then she saw two figures emerge from the treeline. Steven stood immediately, his shoulders tense. Gemma followed suit, worried. The newcomers, clad scarcely in blue and black, bristled upon noticing them.

Steven straightened. “Team Aqua, is it?” He turned his head slightly to Gemma and murmured, “So Latias noticed their coming, and that’s why she called on us.”

“What’s this?! You?!” the bigger of the duo demanded, absolutely towering over Steven in bulk. Gemma swallowed.

“Huh? Mister Matt, sir!” the grunt said, eyes lighting up in anger. “That pipsqueak over there is the kid that I heard keeps getting in our way! B-but that rather alluring gentleman with her…oh, I feel like I should know him from somewhere…maybe he’s a contest star?”

Gemma saw the tendons in Steven’s temple flex, and for the first time sweat began to bead on his forehead.

“I don’t have time to worry about that!” the massive man growled. “The name’s Matt! That’s Team Aqua Admin Matt to you! What I want from you is that Latias and Latios behind you there. But those Mega-stones...we of Team Aqua are definitely gonna need the transcendent power of Mega-evolution to achieve our ambitions.” He braced his fists on his hips, glaring down at Gemma, who was still standing before the two Pokemon. “How ‘bout it? If you get out of our way, we won’t rough you up.”

Gemma’s brows furrowed, spreading an arm out to her side as something clicked in the back of her mind. They must’ve injured Latias trying to capture her.

Anger simmered in her stomach. “I’m not moving,” she said quietly, her voice firm. “I’ve battled you brutes before - you’re nothing I can’t handle.”

“That’s right,” Steven said, casting a glance back to her with a proud smile. “I’ll take part in this battle as well. Let’s protect them from these beasts together. We can’t allow them or even a single Mega-stone to fall into the hands of such villains!”

Matt harrumphed, grinning wickedly. “If you’re really that stupid, then I have no choice but to _squash_ you!”

Gemma snatched a Pokeball from her belt in the same moment both the Team Aqua members did, sending out her Trapinch. Their Mightyena and Grimer lashed out menacingly, and Gemma glanced towards Steven. Coolly, he reached under his suit jacket and tossed a Luxuryball out. A shiny Metang appeared with a flash of brilliant light, its off-white armor glistening in the sun.

 _He likes steel types_ , Gemma realized.

The battle was short-lived, even if Matt’s Mightyena took a hard bite out of Steven’s Metang, and both Team Aqua members recoiled when their Pokemon landed unconscious at their feet. The grunt squeaked and recalled her Grimer, dark skin paled in fear.

Matt barked out a laugh, delight sparkling in his dark eyes. “Strong, ain’t’cha? You’re an interesting punk, too, I’ll give you that! I love interesting, strong dudes! That’s why I love my bro, Archie! And that’s why I’m gonna start loving you from now on, too! Next time I see you, I’ll smash you up real good, okay?” He turned to the grunt, expression hardening. “Let’s get outta here, you dull grunt!”

“Y...yes, sir…” she whispered.

Gemma shrank on herself, exhaling heavily and walking over to her Trapinch, crouching and smoothing her palm over his round head. He churred and stamped his front feet enthusiastically.

“Good work, Gemma,” Steven said, coming up behind her and placing a steady hand on her shoulder. “We should first heal up the Pokemon that fought on our behalf, shouldn’t we?”

She nodded and reached for one of the potions littering the ground near the first aid kit, but Steven stopped her with a gentle cutting motion. “Allow me.”

He pulled a full restore from seemingly nowhere, attending to both her Trapinch and his Metang, who rumbled with glittering, content eyes. He recalled the steel type, and she did the same with hers.

“You performed spectacularly,” Steven praised, lips quirking into a small smile as he began to help her put away the supplies back into her first aid kit. “We were able to protect both these wondrous Pokemon and their Mega-stones, thanks to you.”

Gemma opened her mouth to respond, but Latias trilling at her snagged her attention. The red Pokemon tried to float, but Latios forced her to stay down with a low churr. Still, she looked pointedly at Gemma, raising her head high and peering deeply into her eyes. Gemma had a sudden sense of being...analyzed. Searched. It was an eerie feeling, but at the same time, it was...warm. Gentle. Appraising. Then, Latias seemed to smile and purred.

“It looks as though Latias may have also recognized you as a trainer worthy of her trust,” Steven remarked, sounding impressed and more than a little awed. “She’s trying to offer you her allegiance. I believe she’s trying to show that she wants to go with you on your journey.”

Gemma blinked. She’d met these Pokemon within a mere half hour, and now…what was she supposed to do? She didn’t know anything about them, what type they were, if they ate the same as the rest of her Pokemon...

“Go on,” Steven murmured, near her ear. She jumped, wondering how he could move so quietly. “Hold out your hand to her.”

Gemma bit her lip. Then she gently placed her palm on Latias’ head.

The red Pokemon trilled in contentment, tilting her head into Gemma’s hand and closing her eyes. Gemma glanced at Latios, who had seemed to be very protective of its twin. His eyes were critical, but he didn’t make a move to stop her.

“Are you sure…?” she started tentatively, but Latias was already pushing closer to her with a warm insistence that reminded Gemma of her Eevee.

“These Pokemon are remarkably intelligent and have both telepathy and empathy, if their legends are to be believed,” Steven told her. “She wouldn’t be offering if she didn’t mean it.”

Gemma pursed her lips and, hesitantly, reached into her bag for an Ultraball. It didn’t seem fitting to use an ordinary Pokeball on such a rare Pokemon.

“Here,” she murmured, holding it out to where Latias could see it. “I can get you fixed up next time I drop by a Pokemon Center. You’ll feel much better, I promise.”

Latias purred and, as if already aware, bumped her head against the Ultraball’s activation button, disappearing in a bright flash of light. Latios, quiet and looking contemplative, rose from the ground and rumbled before making his way through the clearing towards the path through which he’d led them earlier.

Gemma went to follow, not wanting to get lost, when Steven cleared his throat.

“You should take this from me,” he said, and pulled out a thin white bracelet made of a sleek, light metal. Encrusted in it was a colorful stone with a symbol cut within it, and it seemed to glimmer all colors of the rainbow in the sunlight.

She took it tentatively, eyeing it with more than a little puzzlement. She glanced up at him, uncertain. “What is this for?”

“With that Mega-bracelet and the Mega-stones that a Pokemon may hold, your Pokemon will be able to achieve a powerful boost, quite unlike any usual form of evolution,” Steven explained. “But it only works if you are bound by great affection. I suggest you try it with Latias the next time that you happen to have the chance in battle.”

Realization struck Gemma. “So that’s what those stones were...I’ve been finding these little round rocks all over Hoenn, and some of my Pokemon have reacted to them.”

“It’s instinctual,” Steven told her. “They sense the power that’s connected solely to their kind. If you have a fully evolved Pokemon and its accompanying Mega-stone, I’d recommend you try it out. It’s another way to unlock a power born solely from your relationships with your Pokemon.” He tilted his head, folding his arm and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Mega-evolution is a phenomenon that has long been shrouded in mystery. What is a Mega-stone? What is a Keystone? That process by which bonds between Pokemon and people manifest in tangible power...how do we explain that?” He paused, then straightened with a light exhale. He smiled softly. “I hope that Mega-bracelet I gave you might bring us one step closer to finding the answer to these questions.”

“Steven, I...don’t know what to say,” Gemma said slowly, already dreading the amount of money the ornate piece of jewelry must cost. She hoped someone wouldn’t try to steal it - not after the trouble Steven must’ve went through to get it. “Thank you.”

“Take it as another gift of gratitude,” Steven said simply. “If that settles that...should we be heading back?”

Gemma nodded and they departed, picking their way through the forest as quickly as they could manage. They soon made it back to the cliffside where Latios was waiting for them, climbing upon him and returning to the continent. It wasn’t as bad the first time, given that Gemma knew what to suspect and that Latios didn’t seem to be in as much of a hurry as he had been.

She was still thankful to be on solid ground when she slid off his back onto the sand, though.

“Thank you for your help, Gemma,” Steven said, smiling gently. “If we hadn’t made it in time, I can’t imagine what those Team Aqua buffoons would’ve done to these two.”

Latios bellowed, startling Gemma. When she looked to him, his eyes were piercing and purposeful. She felt the same tingle in the back of her mind as she had when he’d shared his sight with her earlier, and there was a vague sense of entrusting that touched her.

“Perhaps he’s trying to tell you to take good care of Latias,” Steven murmured.

Latios bellowed again, and surprised the both of them by turning to Steven and butting his head into the man’s chest. Steven looked thoroughly startled.

Gemma, hesitant, smiled. “Looks like Latias wasn’t the only one who found a trustworthy trainer today.”

Steven picked up on her meaning immediately, expression returning to its normal neutrality, and he reached into his suit before drawing out a Luxuryball. “Do you wish to travel with me, Latios?”

The blue Pokemona rumbled low in his chest, his eyes warm, before voluntarily entering the Luxuryball. Steven studied it a long time, eyes contemplative. He smoothed his thumb over its glossy surface before dipping his head with a quiet hum and a smile. He turned to Gemma, eyes sparkling silver.

“You did well, Gemma. Better than I could’ve expected,” he praised. “You handled Team Aqua with ease, and your skills with Pokemon first aid are to be envied.” He paused, then turned towards the route ahead of them. “I suspect that you and your team will be able to best both Route 119 ahead and even the Fortree gym beyond that. I’ll be curious to see how much stronger you might grow by the next time we meet.” He turned his head to give her a smile. “Until then, Gemma.”

“Bye,” she said lamely, face warm as she watched him walk languidly up the beach into the grass before disappearing in the long strands.

In a last ditch effort, she called, “Thank you again!”

She thought she might’ve heard him respond, but it could’ve also been the wind.

Gemma then dropped her hot face into her hands and groaned. She rubbed at her eyes, then tilted her head back and gazed up into the sky with exasperation saturating her demeanor. “What a day.”


	5. Chapter Four - Route 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are the last I have that are completely prewritten, so after next week updates may take a little longer. (Of course, next chapter should hold you guys off for quite a while. It’s a whopper.) Please enjoy.

Gemma was certain she _never_ would’ve made it all the way to Fortree City without her Pokemon. Sure, there had been a rest stop on the way (she hadn’t thanked that woman _nearly_ enough for allowing her to dry off and rest for a while), but it had rained incessantly and she’d given up on making it through the route with dry clothes. Her Marshtomp had loved it, but the rest of her Pokemon she was sure could have done without it - especially Trapinch and Kirlia (who evolved into Gardevoir, much to her surprise). Luckily, she’d remembered to put her PokeNav and other important effects in a plastic survival bag, so they’d been spared from being waterlogged.

To add to her frustration, however, she’d run into Team Aqua at the Weather Institute, and she’d had to deal with them. She’d gotten their profuse thanks and a Gardevoirite in return, though, which she’d considered a major bonus and well worth the trouble - she had the ability to Mega-evolve two Pokemon then, and she was looking forward to the gym battle awaiting her. They’d then given her well wishes and directions to Fortree, and she’d endured the last stretch, ran into Brendan and May, before finally ( _finally_ ) arriving. She’d shuffled into the Pokemon Center which, fortunately, was on the edge of town, and had nearly given the nurse on-shift a heart attack from her disheveled appearance. She’d been entirely understanding, much to Gemma’s surprise, wasting no time in showing her to a room and giving her the customary trainer package, which contained all the basics for a night’s stay - little bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and soap, as well as other toiletries - but not before Gemma had checked in her Pokemon for healing, as well as Latias for a full recovery. Both went relatively smoothly.

Gemma had thanked her many times before she’d finally left her to her own devices, and the exhausted trainer had barely managed to stay awake long enough to take a wonderfully hot shower, let her Pokemon out of their capsules for the night, and collapse on her bed. She’d woken up to several of her Pokemon curled up around her on the bed, but only those who could fit and access it easily - Eevee was curled over the top of her head, Manectric’s paws had dug into her back, Gardevoir behind him; Grovyle had tucked himself under Gemma’s chin, and Trapinch (probably with help from one of the others) had wedged himself between her and the Grass-type, trilling in its sleep as it nuzzled into her belly. Aron and Marshtomp had settled around her feet, the small but hefty steel type having found a place behind the bend of her knees and the dual ground and water type resting with his head on the inside of her exposed calf. Lastly, Latias had opted to settle in the unoccupied loveseat on the wall across from the bed, making herself quite at home on the cushions now that her wing was no longer giving her trouble.

It had been a heart-warming and welcome sight to wake up to, admittedly, but it sure hadn’t been comfortable. Given it was usually how her team ended up while staying in a PokeCenter, though, it made her wonder how tough the beds were - her team didn’t consist of lightweights, save for a couple, so the framing must’ve been industrial grade. But maybe they’d anticipated Pokemon wanting to be close to their trainers, which she could understand.

She’d decided to bask in the early morning, since she’d accidentally woken up a couple of hours before the sun would rise (she still wasn’t quite used to the time change in Hoenn yet), and had browsed her PokeNav on the PokeCenter’s free WiFi while her well-deserving Pokemon continued to rest. She ended up reading a couple of articles on the contest world as well as what was going on with the Hoenn League - she’d noted the 20th Annual Christmas Gala that would be held in Sootopolis City around the end of the year with minor interest. It’d be open to all trainers competing in the League, and all the gym leaders as well as the elite four and Hoenn’s champion were expected to be there to ‘press the flesh’. She wasn’t much of a dress-up, show-off person, but she did notice that there would be vendors from around the region and even others would set up a pseudo-marketplace for trainers to peruse. She’d wondered if she’d be able to find more Megastones for her Pokemon there, and with that thought she’d bookmarked the article.

By then the sun had started to peek through the treeline, turning the sky a pale yellow, and her Pokemon had begun to stir. She’d ushered them all out of her room towards the cafeteria, and they’d absolutely pigged out on the free kibble and Pokeblock available for different types of Pokemon while she’d watched in motherly bemusement while eating her own breakfast of eggs and ham. She expected a long day with a hard battle ahead, and she wanted to have enough energy not to pass out whenever night rolled around. Somewhat reluctantly, she’d returned her Pokemon to their respective balls once they’d finished eating and had departed from the PokeCenter with her traditional donation of funds to help keep them running.

Fortree was not what she had expected. It was surprisingly homey, quaint in a way she couldn’t quite place. She adored the architecture of the treehouses and the signature furniture they used to fill them - it was a commune of man and nature, and she couldn’t count the amount of Taillow nests she’d accidentally disturbed while exploring the hanging bridges. Eventually she’d let out her Grovyle, given what she’d read on its natural environment, and like she’d expected he’d taken off with uncharacteristic delight, darting through the trees like a forest spirit. She wondered if she’d be able to take advantage of its natural agility among the branches in the gym, but with disappointment she remembered that it was renowned for boasting its flying types.

Eventually, she’d found the gym itself - on the ground, surprisingly, near the center of the city. But when she’d finally climbed down and had started towards the front of the building, she’d ran into...something. She couldn’t see anything in her way, but she couldn’t exactly squeeze around whatever it was because of how narrow the pathway and how dense the vegetation was. After several minutes of trying to climb up around it, go around it, or even hit it, it didn’t budge. At times, she could’ve sworn it moved on its own accord, but she’d come up with no way to proceed.

Disheartened, she decided that maybe she could explore the route beyond Fortree and come back later in the day to see if the odd obstruction would leave on its own. But as she reached the edge of town, finding another ladder that gave her access to the ground without having to jump and risk her ankles, she’d spied a familiar head of silvery hair milling among the locals.

Wondering what on earth Steven would be doing in Fortree, she quickly descended the ladder in hopes of catching him. Halfway down, though, she slowed down. He was probably tending to personal matters, and she should mind her own business.

Still...it wouldn’t hurt to say hi, right? She _had_ been wanting to thank him again for helping her on Southern Island after all, not to mention the Mega-bracelet he’d given her. (She wondered if she’d ever adjust to having something so intricate clashing against her rather plain appearance.)

Unfortunately, by the time she reached the grassy ground and turned to survey the crowd, she couldn’t make out the lanky man anywhere. She knew he towered over most people, so she suspected he’d already slipped away.

A bit disappointed, she called for her Grovyle to return to her side and, once he swung out of the trees looking much peppier than he ever did, she headed out towards route 120. Unfortunately, there was more of the dreaded tall grass, and with a resigned sigh she began to shuffle her way through. Grovyle kept close to her, but would occasionally hear a wild Pokemon rustling and would bark threateningly. They didn’t run into any.

They finally broke from the wall of grass, and Gemma was muttering under her breath while she tried to comb out her hair with her fingers. Grovyle startled her by tugging at her sleeve and gesturing towards a bridge ahead of them. She looked up, confused, then stilled.

There stood Steven.

All her previous motivation to approach him disappeared in an instant. She felt her face warm as she watched him, fiddling with some sort of device that looked like a high-tech pair of binoculars. His brow was furrowed in concentration, lips pursed, but his eyes were as bright as ever.

She thought she’d seen a shop in Fortree that sold furniture for secret bases, but she’d been too caught up in exploring the whole of the city first to stop by. Maybe she could go back and-

She gasped as Grovyle shoved at her, making her stumble forward. She turned to give him an incredulous and scolding look, but the green Pokemon only regarded her with oddly firm golden eyes. It let out a throaty churr, then pushed insistently at her again.

“Wha…what are you doing?” she hissed, surprised by the shorter Pokemon’s strength. It merely churred again, and she went to dodge around him when she realized she’d caught the attention of-

“Gemma?” Steven called inquisitively. She froze and turned her head slowly, cheeks set aflame as she caught his steely gray eyes. She could swear her Grovyle was smirking.

“Oh, uh...Steven!” she said, offering a smile that she hoped didn’t look like a grimace. He didn’t make a move, so she awkwardly shuffled onto the bridge to meet him.

He didn’t look disturbed by her arrival, which surprised her. If anything, he looked...pleased? “So, we meet again. How have you been? I hope the Mega Bracelet helped you get through Route 119 a little easier. How is Latias fairing with her wing?”

“Oh, um...yeah, it was a big help,” she said. She was beginning to get used to his mannerisms, and she was finding it easier and easier to respond to his tendency to bombard with questions. “Thank you again, I really appreciate your help. I wish I could make it up to you somehow.” She brightened a little at the mention of the red and white Pokemon. “And she’s doing well - the staff at the Pokemon got her back into shape. They seemed surprised that I had her. How’s Latios?”

“I would imagine,” he chuckled. “He’s doing well. Oh, and don’t worry about it,” he said easily, smiling as he waved her off. “It’s payment enough to see that you’re getting use out of it.” He paused, then seemed to remember the object he still held in his hands. “Say...would you mind testing this out for me? It’s a prototype my father’s company has been working on that renders invisible obs…no, no. Rather than describing it, I should just let you find out for yourself.” He tilted his head and offered the odd device to her with she daresay an excited glimmer in his eyes. He glanced down to her Grovyle with an appraising look, then absolutely beamed. “Gemma, are you and your Pokemon ready for battle?”

“Uh…” She met Grovyle’s eyes and was surprised to see determination glowing in the yellow depths. She took the device tentatively and turned it over in her hands, trying to make it out. “I guess so…?”

“Good.” Stephen gestured excitedly. “Try it on. I’m sure it will fit you.”

She did as be bade, hesitantly. She felt his fingers ghost over hers and he pressed a button that made it turn on. An infrared-like image flashed before her eyes, and her jaw dropped when she spotted a Pokemon that hadn’t been on the bridge before the both of them moments prior. She dropped the device from her eyes, trying to make out the Pokemon without them, but apparently the device worked both ways because the unknown Pokemon blinked rapidly at her and let out an alarmed squawk before leaping at her.

Grovyle jumped to her aid immediately, striking at the reptilian Pokemon with a powerful Leaf Blade. Much to her shock, it endured it, and the odd red band around its belly turned the same vibrant green as most grass types.

“Wha…?”

“It’s called a Kecleon,” Steven explained, seemingly unsurprised by the Pokemon’s aggression. “They can change the color of their skin to blend in with their environment. They also have the ability to change to whatever type move that struck them last.”

“So it’s a grass type now...?” she tried. She waited for Steven’s nod before turning back to her Grovyle. “Use Fury Cutter!”

Her Pokemon leapt to action, slicing at the Kecleon with a speed it couldn’t match. It tumbled head over feet to the bridge, its long pink tongue lolling out as it trembled. The band on its belly turned chartreuse, but before she could issue another command its skin rippled before it disappeared. She saw its shadow, however, creep quickly across the bridge until it disappeared into the grass on the other side.

She took a breath, squatting and rubbing at Grovyle’s head when he returned to her side. He churred low in his throat, butting its coarse head leaf into her palm.

“Your Pokemon has grown very close to you,” Steven observed. “If I recall, it was rather timid before it evolved.”

“He was abandoned by his trainer because he didn’t take enough time to train it before challenging the gym in Rustboro,” Gemma explained gravely as she stood and offered the grass type its Pokeball to rest. He cast a long glance at Steven, then gave Gemma a look she didn’t understand before returning to the red and white capsule in a flash of light. Her brows furrowed at the memory, her fingers tightening over the Pokeball minutely. “He gave him up without even trading. He didn’t think he was worth the effort and just wanted to get rid of him.” She dropped her head as she straightened, tucking the Pokeball under her jacket and attaching it to her belt. “Some kids don’t deserve the right to be trainers. It’s not about what Pokemon is strongest right off the bat - it’s up to you to bring out their full potential.”

When she looked up to Steven and saw the brilliant smile lighting up his eyes, she felt her face warm again.

“Oh, um...sorry,” she said awkwardly.

“Don’t apologize, I agree wholeheartedly,” he confessed. He looked to the bridge where the Kecleon had been hiding mere moments before. “That device is called the Devon Scope - it’s a fantastic piece of tech that lets you see Pokemon in hiding, particularly Kecleon. It worked just as expected...consider it a gift from me.”

Gemma almost dropped it in shock. “But - Steven, you’ve already given me so much, I can’t…I can’t take anything else!”

“You’re not taking it,” he pointed out with a crooked smile that struck her as entirely new - always he was perfect, symmetrical, flawless. But that was...that was genuine. “I’m giving it. Besides, that’s not all.”

 _He has dimples_ , she thought distantly. She blinked when she realized he was holding out his closed hand, waiting for her to hold hers out. She did so, somewhat reluctantly, and her brows furrowed when he dropped two marble-like stones into her palm.

Her eyes rounded in shock. “Are these…?”

“Swampertite and Sceptilite,” he confirmed, eyes glittering at her reaction. “Those rank as two of my top five favorite stones in existence. I have no doubt that your Pokemon will like them, too, when the time comes.”

“Steven, I…” She cradled the stones carefully in her hands, eyes trying to take in the colors shining in the sunlight. Her mind was struggling. “I really appreciate this, I do, but I don’t...you don’t have any reason to give these to me. They’re really expensive, and I already have four I can use, this isn’t…”

“It’ll hurt my feelings if you don’t take them,” he told her, and she blinked at the playfulness in his tone. When she raised her gaze, his eyes were sincere. “I haven’t any use for them, because I don’t have either Pokemon. And I didn’t buy them - I found them on my own, months ago, and I’ve been holding on to them should the occasion ever arise that I meet a trainer I think deserves them.” He tilted his head. “I know you will use them to their fullest capabilities.”

“But…” She was looking for another rebuttal, some grounds to refuse his blatant (and perplexing) generosity, but her mind was failing her. She floundered for a few seconds more, but when she stopped protesting Steven seemed to relax.

“You know, Gemma,” he said, almost as an afterthought, “I like to see trainers and Pokemon trying their best. That’s why I like you so much.”

She flushed, staring at him. He... _what?_

“I…” I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what to think. I don’t know what to _feel_. “Steven…”

“Hm?” Steven’s head tilted slightly, peering at her backpack. “It seemed as though something just...shone for a moment in your bag. I’m sure I sensed the power of some kind of stone...a meteorite?” Before she could respond, he seemed to dismiss the notion with a brief shake of his head. “No, it couldn’t be.” He offered her another crooked, imperfect, flawed, _genuine_ smile and began to walk past her down the bridge. “Let’s meet again someday, Gemma.”

“Steven-!”

He turned his head, brows raised inquisitively.

“I...thank you. For everything.” Gemma bit her lip fiercely.  “And...and yeah, let’s.”

He smiled once more, raising a hand in a departing gesture, before strolling until she could no longer see him.

Gemma exhaled shakily, drawing her palm down her face with a low, embarrassed groan. _Smooth. Real smooth._

She slipped her backpack over her shoulder, kneeling to store the Devon Scope safely away among her other items. But as she looked at it again, her lips thinned and her mind returned to the odd wall in front of the Fortree gym. _Maybe..._

She sighed softly and looked to the Mega-stones in her hand, rolling them to eye the strand of colors within them. Steven, she decided as she began to head back to Fortree, was an enigma. And she had the feeling - merely a gut feeling, mind you, but a feeling nonetheless - that she would get ample opportunity to figure him out. He always seemed to show up where she least expected him, so maybe...maybe she’d see him again before she finished up her journey in Hoenn.

A small part of her - a tiny, microscopic part of her, mind you, one that she couldn’t hope to understand - hoped she would.


	6. Chapter Five - Cave of Origin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The whopper. The big kahuna. The Goliath of this fic so far. As I wrote this chapter, I failed to realize exactly how long it was until I finished it and looked at the word-count. 13,496, ladies and gents. 24 pages. I shit you not. I nearly passed out, honest to god, but I couldn’t shorten it because it’s all designated to this plot point in particular. I might leave this one out two (or maybe even three) weeks so I can catch up on new chapters - I need a small break, and I doubt I'll be able to get much done until Christmas blows over.  
> Please enjoy these behemoth of a chapter, I beg you. (And I apologize greatly in advance.) Merry Christmas if you celebrate it!

Never before did Gemma think Sceptile, in all the time he’d traveled with her, had been as happy as he was right then. He was absolutely _beaming_ , head held high and golden eyes shining knowing that he’d beaten the Mossdeep City gym leaders almost single-handedly. It had been a double battle, something Gemma hadn’t been expecting but was pleasantly surprised by, so she’d elected to send out Swampert (both of them having just recently evolved) to assist. Their combined types of Grass and Water both had an advantage over Liza and Tate’s Lunatone and Solrock, but Sceptile had conducted most of the offense while Swampert had provided backup support. The battle had been a bit more difficult because of the two opposing Pokemon’s psychic abilities, but it had been hard won and well earned. Gemma was very, very proud of her Pokemon, and the twin gym leaders had praised her efforts on raising them to be so powerful.

Now, though, she was looking forward to relaxing at the Pokemon Center while her Pokemon were healed. They deserved a break, after all the effort they’d put into winning her seven gym badges. Maybe she could take them down to the beach - it was certainly a warm, pleasant day to enjoy the sand, sun, and sea.

Gemma waved goodbye to the gym leaders as she headed towards the front of the gym, and the referee they’d had on hand was glowing with excitement.

“Wow, you’re astounding!” exclaimed he. “You’re one great trainer!”

“Thank you,” she said, feeling her face warm. She gestured to the Pokemon following along behind her proudly. “But they did all the work. I just gave them advice.”

He laughed boisterously and bade her a good day and she returned it before pushing out of the gym.

The wind hit her face, bringing with it the scent of saltwater and faint hints of the mangroves that lived on the edge of the island. She hummed and her Pokemon followed suit, bumping into her and nuzzling her affectionately. She laughed and stroked their heads. “Alright, alright, I get it - you want to go play. Just let me grab the others from the Pokemon Center and we can-”

_“CHOOOOOM!”_

Gemma yelped and clamped her hands over her ears as the ground began to shake beneath her feet. She stumbled back against Sceptile, who grasped her arms to hold her steady. Both Pokemon had snapped on-guard immediately, and were looking around warily for any immediate signs of danger. Gemma squinted into the distance against the sun, and a gasp tore itself from her throat when she saw a brilliant beam of green light shooting into the heavens in the distance.

“Oh, no…” she whispered. Dread dropped like lead in the pit of her stomach.

“Wha-what?!”

Gemma looked over and saw a cluster of townsfolk gathered in the crossroads leading to the rest of the city. She ran over, face grim. Her Pokemon followed closely.

“A p-pillar of light! Appeared from the sea!” cried a woman, clearly distraught.

“That direction..is that the direction of Route 128?” murmured a girl near the edge of the crowd. A little boy close to her was shaking and clutching at his arms.

Gemma scanned the faces, looking for anyone hurt, and her heart lurched when she saw a familiar head of silver near the middle.

“Hehhh…” croaked an older man as she pushed quickly through the crowd. “This is the end of the world…”

“Steven!” Gemma cried, catching the man’s attention. He turned, eyes scanning the crowd, and when she emerged he ran to meet her.

“Gemma!” he breathed. His mouth was drawn, brows low. He had never looked so stressed before. “I heard from Liza and Tate that you visited their gym. I was thinking of trying to catch you while you were in the area, but then _this_ happened.” He cast a glance towards the horizon where the light had been, and his eyes darkened. “We should talk. Let’s go to my place.”

“Okay,” she whispered, and she quickly called her Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. He began to walk briskly along the road, past the people still worrying amongst themselves. Near the edge of the cape was a cottage lined with a stone fence, and he quickly led her inside and shut the door behind them. He immediately began to pace, rubbing his chin, then froze and seemed to remember she was there with some shame. “Ah, yes, I...I suppose I should welcome you to my home. Please forgive the rather sparse decor.”

Gemma shook her head lightly, not worried about such a triviality at the moment. “Steven, what’s going on?” she asked, though she had a sinking feeling that she already knew what it was.

“Where to begin…” he mumbled, tilting his head back briefly. “Let’s take a moment to understand what’s happening to our world right now. The rumbling that shook the earth just now, the eardrum-rupturing explosion we heard...they are proof that a seal, which has long been deep undersea, has been undone at last. The super-ancient Pokemon that has been sealed deep beneath Route 128 since ancient times...it slept, until now, in the Seafloor Cavern. The entrance to that cavern was sealed by the power of a certain Pokemon, all in effort to keep any human or Pokemon from ever breaching it.” His lips thinned. “But now it appears that the scheming of that terrible team has undone the seal. There is no doubt that they intend to revive the super-ancient Pokemon. And once they do so, it seems they hope to make its power their own. Gemma…” He straightened, lowering his arms. “If that team obtains the power of the super-ancient Pokemon, it will upset the balance of nature in this world. A crisis unlike any other before it will befall every living thing on this planet.” He paused, then his face turned even more grim. “I plan to do everything in my power to quell this situation. That is my duty. But there is a limit to what I can do with my power alone - that’s why I...I’m asking for your help. I have great faith in your abilities. With you and I and our Pokemon all working together, we can overcome this disastrous turn of events. I don’t think it’s out of the question.” He reached into his suit jacket and drew out what looked to be an HM while approaching her. “I will entrust you with this.”

Gemma accepted it hesitantly, but before she could move he grasped her hands gently with his own. She stared up at him in shock, eyes round. He looked as serious as death, and it worried her deeply. “If you use that HM, you will be able to dive to the ocean floor with your Pokemon,” he explained softly. He then turned and pulled a box off the countertop behind him. “Take this as well, so you can stay with your Pokemon even in the depths of the ocean.”

She opened it, hesitantly, and saw that it was a simple suit of scuba gear.

“If you were to use Dive in the correct stretch of water along Route 128,” Steven continued, “I believe you should be able to reach the entrance to the Seafloor Cavern. I will join you when I finish my duties - please do what you can to stop Team Aqua and Team Magma until then.”

“What - where are you going?!” she managed, still reeling from the onslaught he’d just laid upon her. “I can’t just - I can’t do this by myself!”

“I can’t say,” he said. His eyes were pleading. “Please, Gemma. I’m trusting you to do this for me - I’ve seen what you and your Pokemon are capable of, and I have full confidence that you’ll be able to slow them down.”

Gemma hesitated, dropping her head as she tried to gather her thoughts. She noticed that her hands were shaking.

“I...I’ll try,” she whispered. When she had the courage to look back up at him, she noticed that his expression had softened.

“You’ll be all right,” he assured her. “Your Pokemon will make sure of that. You’ve treated them well, and I’m sure they’ll protect you at any cost.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” she croaked.

Steven stepped closer, closer than he’d ever been (closer even than when they’d ridden on Latios to help Latias), and Gemma sucked in a breath when he grasped her shoulders gently and pulled her into his chest. She didn’t realize she was trembling all over until he tightened his embrace minutely, a steady anchor she could focus on.

“Gemma, I had hoped that it wouldn’t come to this,” Steven murmured, his voice rumbling within his ribcage against her ear. She could hear his heartbeat, steady and unyielding to the apprehension she’d seen in his body language mere moments before. “But Team Aqua proved to be more resourceful and effective than I had expected, and now...now the fate of the world rests upon our shoulders. It isn’t fair that you have to be involved, but...such is fate.” He pulled back to look her in the eye, piercing right through her soul in the process. (She hated how small and insignificant that made her feel in comparison.) “You have a strength unlike any I’ve seen in other people, Gemma. You can do this. _We_ can do this.”

She swallowed, her mind still a jumbled mess - and he had to go and add _this_ on top of the pile, didn’t he? “How long will it take you to get there?”

“I’m not sure,” he confessed with a touch of guilt. “But I promise on my life that I will try to get there as soon as I can.”

Gemma took a deep, steadying breath, then pulled back out of his arms. Her brows lowered and she gripped her fingers into tight, white-knuckled fists at her sides.

“Time’s wasting,” she murmured, catching his eye. “Let’s go.”

Steven smiled. It made her feel a little less afraid.

* * *

The Seafloor Cavern had the most ominous aura Gemma had felt in her life. Mount Pyre, or even the Burned Tower in Johto, held naught a candle to the thickness of the air, the chill of the stone. There was a _power_ there, she could taste it on the back of her tongue, tingling and tense and _dangerous_. It benefited her senses, though, despite the unease it gave her, and she went through the Aqua grunts guarding the cavern as though they were wet paper. Her Pokemon seemed to sense the weight of what was going on, and their attacks were powerful in a way Gemma hadn’t seen before. She wondered if they were drawing on the power lingering in the cavern’s atmosphere.

The further down she ran, still clad in the dampened scuba gear and shivering from the chill, more and more pressure pressed on her shoulders. Her heart was doing its best to escape its confinement, beating rapidly against the inside of her ribs, but still she pressed on until she reached the bottom of the cavern, sprinting through the small tunnel that soon opened up into a massive room dampened with deep puddles of stagnant seawater.

Near the end of the path where a cliff dropped off into a massive pit of water, she spotted Archie and Maxie, the former gloating and latter attempting to keep himself from dropping completely to the cold stone beneath his hands and knees.

“Bwahaha! You’re looking pretty pathetic now, aren’t you? The great Maxie!”

“Ugh... _A-Archie_ , you…”

Gemma’s eyes took in the scene before her, shock and panic and fear lashing through her like a whirlwind. It was obvious that Maxie had attempted to stop him, but it seemed to have done no good. Finally, steely determination settled cold and solid in her stomach, and she bounded forward. “ _Archie!_ ”

“Y-you, child,” Maxie croaked as she drew closer. His eyes held a certain strain of worry.

“ _Well_ ,” Archie smiled, turning slowly to greet her, “if it isn’t my little adversary! I can’t even find the words to praise you as you deserve. Sometimes it’s best to keep things simple. All I’ll say is that you met my expectations, scamp! And I’m not just talking about today, but everything you’ve done up ‘til now. And that’s why you’ll get the honor of meeting my new partner before anyone else living in the world!” The blue and black-clad man whirled with a wickedly wide smile, his coat swinging out behind him as he held out his arms. “The super-ancient Pokemon - KYOGRE!” He turned his head, and Gemma felt a chill travel down her spine when she saw the manic gleam in his dark eyes. “How ‘bout that?! That beautiful form so long resting at peace within the azure sea! I’ve been waiting so long for this day to come! We humans have disregarded Pokemon and nature both in our endless pursuit of our own desires and needs, and in the process we’ve created this broken and disordered world...but this is the day when I finally obtain the power to return everything to how it once was - to return to our beginnings! Now I can release the ancient power - the ancient power of Primal Kyogre!”

“Archie…you don’t know what you’re doing,” Gemma breathed, but her soft voice when unheard to all but Maxie, who was studying her reactions with a critical eye.

“And now, you are the last token resistance that’s trying to ruin my day,” Archie finished, lips tugging up into a smile. “I’ll use everything my team and I have to crush you once and for all! Oh, and Mega-evolution? Did you think that you and your Pokemon are the only ones who can use it? Let me show you now what I didn’t get the chance to show you at Mount Chimney...this is the true power of my team!”

Gemma’s heart leapt into her throat and she snatched a Pokeball from her belt as Archie sent out his Mightyena. Gardevoir took care of it easily with a Draining Kiss, and his Muk was no match for her Psychic. However, when he sent out his Sharpedo, Gemma switched to her Aggron.

“You realize it’s a Rock type!” Archie shouted more than questioned, his eyes sparkling with wicked glee.

“Type matters less than true strength!” she shot back, and both simultaneously Mega-evolved their Pokemon. They exchanged multiple moves and Sharpedo did a number on her Aggron, but in the end the dual steel and rock type remained, heaving for breath and worn but still standing, as Archie recalled his brutal Pokemon.

“Like I figured…” he muttered between breaths, smiling.

Gemma recalled Aggron quickly, and the man began to laugh maniacally.

“ _Perfect!_ ” he crowed. “You’re just as great as any little hero trying to save the world oughta be! But it changes nothing! I can’t give up now, I _can’t!_ ” He turned sharply to the sleeping legendary, reaching into his coat. “I _will_ use the power of this Blue Orb to awaken Kyogre at last - then I’ll return everything in this world to its original, pure state! Now - _AWAKEN_ , KYOGRE! Return everything to the way it was!”

“Archie! That’s enough!”

Gemma turned, spotting Shelly running into the cavern, looking understandably terrified.

“Shelly?!” Archie barked.

“Can’t you see that the world you dream of and the world that Kyogre will create are two completely different places?!” she shouted, distraught. Out of the corner of her eye Gemma saw Maxie ease himself to his feet, looking sore but outwardly no worse for wear.

“Shelly,” Archie murmured, and the hurt in his dark eyes genuinely surprised Gemma. “I always believed that you at least would understand my dreams…but no!” Anger flashed back onto his face and whirled around again, holding out the Blue Orb. “In the end, the only one I can depend on is you, Kyogre! Absorb all the power resting in this Blue Orb and reclaim yourself! Revert to your primal form! This is the time to take back the great evolution you lost in the ancient past!”

The Orb began to glow and Gemma made to lunge for it in a last-ditch effort to stop the crazed man, but the ground rocked suddenly beneath her and made her stumble. Maxie helped her up, shocking her, but his eyes were focused on the dormant Pokemon below them. “No, that…”

Gemma pulled away from him to stand closer to the ledge. Archie’s eyes were glowing in the Orb’s light, and the ground began to shake in earnest as rocks shifted and fell from the cave’s ceiling. The Pokemon’s shell cracked suddenly, eerie golden light pouring through, and all at once it shattered in time with a loud, bellowing cry.

Gemma gasped sharply as the water sloshed against the rock and sprayed her, making her eyes water from the sting. Archie let out a bark of glee as the ancient Pokemon began to sink into the water, disappearing from view. A blue, crystalline aura began to form around it, a symbol unknown glowing in the center, and like a bomb it burst with a gust of frigid air. Gemma squinted through her tears and the wind, watching helplessly as brilliant blue light flooded the cave and nearly blinded her. When the air cleared and she could see clearly again, Kyogre was gone.

Archie was laughing again when she came to herself. “At last - _at last!_ I’ve finally done it!” he shouted. “It hasn’t even finished reversion, and it still has this much power! With this, I can return everything to its natural beginning!” His smile almost posed a threat to the integrity of the tendons in his face. “It’s time at last!”

Shelly, gazing a million miles away, shook her head slowly. “What...have you done…?”

Maxie’s face was screwed up and as angry as Gemma had seen yet, his fists shaking minutely at his sides, but before he or anyone else could say anything Archie’s communicator chirped.

“Is the crew outside?” he answered without pretense. He hesitated, and his face darkened. “What is it…? Oh - so the great deluge has begun? Bwahaha! But of course it has! That’s exactly what I’ve-” He froze suddenly, face falling as though someone had slapped him. “...What…? What do you mean _‘far more than we thought’_ ? It can’t be - then if it completes its Primal Reversion…” He bared his teeth. “N-nevermind that! Just keep an eye on it!” He jerked the communicator from his ear, and Gemma felt herself grow cold when she realized he looked _afraid_.

“Archie!” Shelly questioned. “What’s going on outside?!”

Archie turned briskly from her, face set in stone. “All that matters is that I’ve used the Blue Orb to awaken Kyogre. And now...I’ll return this world to its natural state - the state that is best for Pokemon!”

“Archie,” Maxie ground out, voice low but clearly strained. “It appears you have made a grave error regarding Kyogre’s powers.”

Archie looked up at him sharply. “What did you say?”

“The ‘beginning’ that Primal Kyogre brings about - the way it resets the world,” Maxie began, “starts by driving every living thing on this planet to _death_ first! This path leads only to an inescapable despair that cannot be withstood. _That_ ,” he said, glaring at the taller man, “is all you have brought us. This is what comes with madness of thinking that you could ever control the super-ancient Pokemon’s power!”

“I knew it,” Shelly murmured. She hesitated, then touched Archie’s arm. He recoiled violently, jerking it from her hand with a snarl. She looked hurt. “We just need to get out of here! Standing around complaining isn’t going to solve anything!” She turned to Gemma, a small glimmer of compassion seeming to shine through. “You, too - hurry up!”

Gemma nodded gravely, and she and Maxie led the way out of the cave quickly.

* * *

The storm outside was horrible, unlike even the worse storm Gemma had ever endured.

She shivered as the rain battered at her, wind tugging at the few strands of wet hair that had slipped out of the suit’s cap. The sky was nearly pitch black, the clouds churning as the wind howled a foreboding warning to any that might witness its might. Flighty lightning flashed intermittently, soon followed by its kin thunder’s furious roar.

“This…” Archie murmured, eyes wide. The realization of what he’d just done seemed to have finally hit him. “This is…”

“How awful,” Shelly whispered.

“I...I only wanted…” Archie dropped his head, looking as though everything had just hit him at once. “I wanted to make a...a world where Pokemon could...could live on in peace. Where...that...Pokemon…” He shook his head slowly, gritting his teeth.

“Archie...” Shelly murmured gently, resting a hand on his shoulder. This time, he didn’t pull away.

“Is this...is this the power of the super-ancient Pokemon?” Maxie wondered aloud, barely audible over the storm. “Is this what Kyogre’s power truly is? Is this how you return everything to its beginning?” He paused, then turned to Gemma, brows low and mouth thinned. “The balance in this world is faltering. At this rate, it may be lost forever. You…” He hesitated, then shook his head. “We will make our way to Sootopolis. It’s most likely the case that Kyogre is also making its way to that city - in the deepest reaches of the Cave of Origin, which lies in Sootopolis’ heart...that is where Kyogre will find the energy it needs to reclaim its primal form. We must follow it there and do whatever it takes to stop it - there’s nothing else we can do!”

Gemma nodded wordlessly, and Maxie turned to look at the distraught man behind them. “Archie. You and your team of fools will accompany us,” he all but ordered. “We have brought this calamity upon ourselves - it is only right that we take responsibility and clean up after our mistakes.”

Archie growled, but did not argue.

Shelly’s hand tightened on his shoulder. “Let’s go, Archie!”

The blue-clad duo shuffled away, and boarded their Pokemon that knew Surf. Maxie lingered behind, drumming his fingers on his folded arm. He then turned back to Gemma. “I first feel I must apologize for the way things have turned out. I am truly sorry, but I must ask for your assistance.” He stared at her, seeming to take note of her trembling frame and undoubtedly fearful eyes. “If we work together, I believe we’ll be able to overcome this ultimate threat. Won’t you help us to avert this crisis?”

“I already planned on it,” she said truthfully, sounding much braver than she felt.

He nodded, seeming pleased but not surprised. “Good. I will expect your arrival in Sootopolis.”

He, too, departed, and Gemma was soon left alone on the sandbar. She wrapped her arms around herself, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to calm herself down. _In, hold...five, four, three, two, one...out, hold…_

“Gemma!”

She jumped and squinted up into the sky, spotting Latios and a familiar trainer riding upon his back. He landed a safe distance away from her but ran to her as soon as he regained his footing. The blue and white Pokemon rumbled at her in greeting, ruffling his feathers in protest to the rain. She rubbed his head gently.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner,” Steven said in a rush. His hair was plastered to his face, his drenched suit clinging to his thin frame like it meant its life. He glanced around, expression dark as he took in the chaos ensuing the sky and sea around them. “Terrible. So this is what was being depicted in that painting on Granite Cave…” He pursed his lips. “If this doesn’t stop, all of Hoenn - no, the entire _world_ \- will drown. Nothing could live in such a world - neither humans _nor_ Pokemon!” He gritted his teeth and pressed a hand into his lowered forehead. “Come on, Steven, _think!_ What are you going to do?”

“The leader of Team Magma said that Kyogre is probably headed to Sootopolis City to access the power in the Cave of Origin so it can achieve full Primal Reversion,” Gemma managed over the wind. She wished that she would just stop _shaking_. “I’m going to meet them there to see if they have a plan!”

Steven’s lips thinned. “I’ll go with you. I can find more answers there.” He hesitated, then sighed. “Gemma. I’m counting on your help. But...please…” He reached up and gripped her shoulder tightly. “Promise me you won’t do anything reckless.”

“Steven…” Gemma hesitated, then tried to offer him a smile that she hoped wasn’t entirely a grimace. “I’ll try.”

“Good.” He nodded, and pulled away to swing his leg over Latios' back. “I’ll go ahead to Sootopolis. Good luck to you.” He hesitated. “Be careful.”

“You, too,” she returned, and watched as they took off into the sky. Gemma sighed shakily, trying to regain her bearings and steel her nerves, before sending out her Swampert and murmuring their destination in his ear.

* * *

The white city wasn’t fairing much better. There was no one in sight, all the doors of the houses and shops alike tightly shut and locked for the coming night and the danger it would bring. Gemma trotted along the pale white sidewalk towards the center of the city where she’d remembered the Cave of Origin being in pictures on her PokeNav. As she descended a grand staircase that lead downwards to the city’s natural water level, she spotted Steven and another man talking to each other over the rain.

As she approached, the latter of the two - unfamiliar and dressed in rather stylish garb considering the storm pelting the city - pointed her out to Steven, who turned with an almost relieved expression. “Gemma! I’ve been waiting for you!”

When he noticed that she was shivering, still soaked and dressed in the scuba gear he’d given her, he slipped out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It didn’t give her any warmth, but it did help to ward away the immediate chill of water pelting her from above.

“What terrible rain,” he muttered, glancing up in the sky. “It feels as though the entire world will be washed away.” He gestured towards the unfamiliar man, who looked more repulsed at being wet than anything else. “You need to hear what my friend has to say.”

“My name is Wallace,” he began, giving Gemma a brief bow of courtesy. “I’m this city’s gym leader. I’ve also been entrusted with the protection of the Cave of Origin.” He held out a palm, indicating the rain. “This downpour is being caused by a power emanating from it.” He studied her for a long moment, traveling up and down her trembling form. His eyes caught on her backpack, and stepped closer. “That’s the Red Orb.”

Gemma twisted to look, and she saw that the stone in question was glowing a dim scarlet light. “The elders on Mount Pyre gave it to me when Team Aqua took the Blue Orb,” she explained. “They said their energies counteract each other.”

He regarded her a long moment, then dipped his head. “I see. Follow me.”

He began to lead them both along the pathway, drawing closer to the small island in the center of the city. Gemma could vaguely see a bridge through the drizzle.

“This rain,” Steven muttered, seemingly to himself. “People and Pokemon need water to live, so why does this rain fill us with so much dread? The rain clouds amassing over Sootopolis keep building. Soon they will extend all over Hoenn.” Gemma realized he was talking to her when he looked down to her. “If that were to happen…” He trailed off, then pursed his lips and said no more. Gemma dropped her head, wishing suddenly that she had stopped Archie in any of the times she’d run into the middle of his plans before - all of this, she could’ve prevented.

Wallace lead them across the bridge, and turned towards a grand archway housing a pair of massive wooden doors painted in a rich blue with red markings matching the ones she’d seen on Kyogre’s body. Out of the deluge appeared the trio that had departed to Sootopolis first, and Gemma could almost _feel_ Steven tense up at the sight of them. (She certainly wasn’t any happier than he was.)

“Team Aqua. Team Magma,” he acknowledged with a low, terse voice.

“We’ve been expecting you,” said Maxie, looking much more collected than he had earlier.

“Archie…” Shelly said, “I’m going to hand over that thing we developed to her, alright?”

Archie, brows low and teeth gritted, dipped his head. “Yes.” He let out a long exhale. “The Aqua Suit. Take it.”

Shelly, as she’d promised, walked over and handed Gemma a folded up suit that resembled scuba gear but looked much heavier duty. Gemma realized with a start that it was the same suit she’d seen in Team Aqua’s base.

“This super high-performance protective suit was made with the combined technology of the Devon Corporation and Team Aqua,” she explained. “We actually prepared it in anticipation of coming into contact with Kyogre. I’ll just leave it with you.”

“But…” Archie looked at Gemma, then Shelly. “Even if she did put that thing on, do you really think she’ll be able to make it all the way down to where Kyogre waits?”

“The energy overflowing from this shrine is certainly much more powerful than we had anticipated,” Shelly admitted. “Its influence is making the current grow stronger.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Steven butted in, taking a step forward and giving them all a hard, questioning look. They fell silent, looking at him as though he were an intruder on their affairs. Gemma stared. “What are you talking about? You don’t actually intend to send her to face Kyogre alone, do you?” When they didn’t immediately say anything to refute his claims, he straightened and Gemma saw his shoulders grow rigid. “That’s _suicide!_ Facing a legendary Pokemon face to face - is _this_ your only plan?!”

“Yes,” Maxie told him bluntly. “And it is the only way to solve this crisis which we are facing.” He raised a brow. “Do you have any other proposals, boy?”

Steven’s fists clenched, but he didn’t respond. Fortunately, Wallace stepped forward in front of Gemma, addressing the four of them with a calming tone. “There is nothing to fear. The Red Orb she bears...its ancient powers will protect both the girl and her Pokemon.”

“Hmph!” grunted Maxie. “So that’s it! Now that you mention it, I do remember the elderly couple at Mount Pyre saying such...the Blue Orb is capable of releasing Kyogre’s full power, of reverting to its primal form, while the Red Orb has the power to quell that flood of power.”

“Yes. The energy overflowing from the Cave of Origin now is the very energy that gives Kyogre its power,” Wallace told them, moving smoothly to stand before the shrine. “With the Red Orb, which contains the power to suppress that, it should be possible to calm the force of this great flood.” He frowned lightly and looked to Gemma. “Of course the Red Orb’s power alone will not lead you to where Kyogre awaits. You will not reach Hoenn’s core that way.” He pointed to the suit in her hands. “Use the suit that you were just given. With that, it will finally become possible to stand up against the forces of nature.”

“You’re not serious,” Steven muttered, staring at the other man as though he’d grown a second head.

A tense silence followed, and all eyes fell on the trainer in question. She gulped quietly, staring at the suit and wondering how all this had wound up to _her_ being the one to confront a legendary Pokemon. There were people much more capable present, and she had initially thought that Archie would own up to his mistake and solve it for everyone that he’d dragged down with him, but...nevertheless, here she was. And, like every other time in every other situation that she’d never had a way out, she’d just have to fight until she found one.

She turned to Steven, still a little uncertain, and his expression softened almost instantly.

“Gemma,” he murmured. “My apologies. To think that you have the Red Orb...you’ll be okay. You and your Pokemon can handle it, whatever happens.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I believe that.”

She stared at him a long moment, drawing what strength she could from his reassurance, then turned to Wallace. “I’ll do it.”

He nodded. “No man or woman from Sootopolis is permitted to enter the Cave of Origin, but...you must go. Together with the Red Orb and your Pokemon. You must go regardless of what awaits you inside that cave.”

“We will also work to mobilize our team members and offer help to the people and Pokemon who are suffering most due to this disaster,” added Maxie. “Now is the time when we all must simply do the best that we can within our own chosen roles. And you, child…” He paused, then corrected himself, “No, my apologies. _Trainer._ I am sorry to say that we have put the greatest burden on your shoulders alone...but I trust you to take care of this.”

Gemma felt oddly comforted by the stoic man’s words, however odd it was. They’d been on different sides such a short time ago, but...now they were all on the same side. The side of _life_.

Archie stepped toward her, snagging Gemma’s attention and making her stand straighter. He noticed, and back off a little. “...Sorry,” he mumbled. He caught her eyes and she saw genuine remorse tormenting him. _He really didn’t know what all this would do,_ she realized. “I’m begging, so...save us, the world... _and_ Kyogre.”

She caught his arm, making him jolt in surprise. She bit her lip, but held his gaze. “If I don’t come back out...” she said slowly. “...remember this.”

He stared at her a long time, then nodded grimly and squeezed her hand. It was a shallow comfort, but comfort nonetheless.

Gemma pulled away from him and the group began to disperse. Steven approached her, and she forced herself to face him head-on. She shrugged off his jacket and handed him all her Pokeballs but one. He gave her a vaguely worried but curious look. Her hand lingered on his wrist, feeling his pulse beneath her chilled fingertips.

“Steven, if I…if I dont...” she began, but trailed off as her words abandoned her as quickly as they’d come. He seemed to understand, however, and nodded once as his lips thinned and he squeezed her shoulder gently.

“I will, Gemma,” he said softly. “You have my word.”

She sighed in relief, holding his gaze for a long moment, then dropped her backpack and began to rustle through the things she’d need. She slipped them into a large pocket located on the thigh of the Aqua Suit but elected not to put it on until she got closer to Kyogre due to the limited mobility it would likely give her. Finally, she stood and regarded the people on either side of the shrine. She clenched her fists.

“Gemma,” Steven murmured as she turned to walk into the shrine. She cast a glance over her shoulder, and her breath caught when their eyes met. “Please. Be careful.”

“I’ll try...and Steven? ” She tried to offer him one last smile. “Thank you. For everything.”

And with that, she strode through the doors and disappeared into the depths of the cave, true turmoil making her tremble in earnest.

Why? Because of the silver-haired man behind her, whose gaze she could feel heavy on her back.

Because his eyes, for the first time since she’d met him, had been churning with fear.

* * *

“Steven, may I speak with you a moment?”

The steel type specialist tore his eyes from the dark maw of the shrine’s entrance, relaxing a little when he realized it was his friend approaching him. “Of course.”

Wallace folded his arms over his chest, peering down at him with a raised brow. “What was that little outburst about back there?”

Steven pursed his lips, refocusing on the shrine. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ah, tsk, tsk,” he tutted, shaking his head. “You’re about as evasive as those big lugs of Pokemon of yours.” He tilted his head. “What’s on your mind, dear Steven?”

Steven sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the headache that had been threatening to rupture his skull for the past hour to just _go away_. “She doesn’t deserve to be involved in all of this,” he muttered. “And now she’s risking her life for a mistake that wasn’t even hers!”

“But you said she was a most capable trainer,” Wallace pointed out. “The most capable you’ve seen in a while, in fact, if I remember your words correctly.”

“But I didn’t think she’d be going to face Kyogre by herself!” he snapped, drawing a brief glance from Maxie and Shelly before they returned their attention to the device they were fiddling with. He sucked in a breath and dug his fingertips into his temples, trying to hang on to his fraying nerves. “I would’ve done it, Wallace. You know I would’ve.”

“But you weren’t the one holding the Red Orb,” the gym leader said. “You know that those Orbs are fickle with who they choose to carry them.”

“So how did _he_ end up with one?” Steven muttered, casting a glare at Archie’s back. He was hunched over the device as well, hiding most of it from view.

“Unlike you, dear Steven, I listen,” Wallace soothed, placing a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. “And it seems that, originally, both teams had a pure intent in their goals. I think the Blue Orb sensed that in Team Aqua’s leader - he just lost his light along the way and didn’t consider what tapping into such power would do.”

“And here we are,” Steven growled.

“Indeed,” Wallace agreed, “but nothing more can by done by our hands. It’s all up to Gemma now.”

Steven’s next snap of ‘it shouldn’t be!’ but cut off by Archie straightening suddenly and calling out to seemingly no one. “Hey - _hey!_ You read me, little scamp?”

Steven turned to eye the device he was holding up to his ear, and realized it was a communicator.

Archie brightened a bit. “Aye, it’s me! There’s a device built into that suit that lets me talk to you.” He looked down to a tablet Shelly was holding out for him to look at. “We’re getting readings up here that look like Kyogre’s appeared. I’d guess you’re staring right at it, if I’m not mistaken!”

“They’re talking to Gemma,” Steven murmured, and found himself pushing past Wallace to approach the oddly-dressed trio.

“Don’t be afraid, little scamp!” Archie claimed. “You leap right onto that beastie’s back! Then let it take you to the deepest part of the cave! You copy?”

“What is she saying?” Steven pressed, fully aware of the tension (and irony) that he was now demanding to be part of the Teams’ plan. Archie glanced down at him briefly before refocusing on the other end of the line. After a long, tense moment, he frowned. “Scamp? You read me? _Scamp?_ ”

“I think Kyogre’s primal energy is interfering with the commlink,” Shelly said with a touch of worry.

“Blast it!” Archie growled, lowering the device with clenched fingers and glaring at is as though it had done him wrong. He glanced at Steven again, and fortunately decided to fill him in. “I was going to warn her that there’s a chance all that primal energy will cause instability within the cavern.”

Steven’s brows furrowed. “Did you know about this beforehand?!” he demanded.

“It didn’t occur to us until we started getting the readouts from the Aqua Suit,” Maxie told him blithely. “This power is unlike any we could have anticipated.”

“And you sent her in there _alone_ ,” Steven ground out.

“Trust me, scout,” Archie responded with just as much venom, “we’ve put that suit through the wringer so many times the _wringer_ wore out. There is _nothing_ in there that could do her in so long as she doesn’t take it off.”

Steven was tempted to remind him that he was the one who started all this in the first place, a fact that Archie didn’t seem aware enough of, when the ground rocked suddenly and they all stumbled. Wallace gripped Steven’s arm when the tremor rode itself out, pulling him back a bit so he wouldn’t be in the larger man’s space.

“Kyogre’s drawing closer,” Wallace said gravely. “The energy in the Cave of Origin is reacting. If she doesn’t stop it soon, the whole city is in jeopardy.”

“Should we call for an evacuation?” Steven asked, trying to distract himself from the anger still simmering low in his belly.

“Not yet,” Wallace murmured, gazing into the depths of the shrine with distant eyes. “Give her a little more time. She’ll do it, I’m sure.”

Time passed, long and agonizing. Wallace drew Steven to the other side of the bank, well away from both Teams’ leaders in hopes of calming the normally cool-natured man. With every minute that ticked slowly by, with every tremor and flash of lightning and shriek of wind, Steven worried more and more.

What if Kyogre had attacked Gemma before she could draw out her Pokemon? What if the suit had malfunctioned and she’d gotten stuck, or drowned? But if Kyogre had overwhelmed both her _and_ her Pokemon with its power? What if taking only one Pokemon had doomed her? What if she hadn’t even made it to the cave’s core to begin with? What if-

“You’re hyperventilating,” Wallace pointed out softly, bringing Steven out of his thoughts. The deja vu that particular phrase brought wasn’t entirely pleasant. “You should sit.”

Steven exhaled, shaking his head. “I’m fine.”

“‘Fine’ is never fine where you’re concerned,” Wallace scolded, tugging him towards the shrine’s outcropping with strength that still surprised Steven. “Come on, Iron Head.”

The taller man pushed him down to sit in what little dry space there was underneath the lip of the shrine. Wallace joined him, slipping off his hat and dropping it with a wet plop next to him. For several moments, they watched the rain. The ground shook steadily beneath their feet.

“It’s odd,” Wallace mused, breaking the silence after a while.

“What is?” Steven inquired, admittedly curious. His friend was not really one for introspection, but he supposed a time such as this didn’t include normalcy.

“How Pokemon, who were believed to be here long before man ever was,” Wallace said, “tend to be the ones subjected to our hunger for power. They have wondrous abilities and countless powers and yet…well.” He gestured towards the rain and the clouds looming above the open dome of the city. “Here we are. Reminded of how truly little and insignificant and weak we are compared to them. No human could ever dream of truly controlling a Pokemon’s power - we train them, yes, but we don’t control them. They are living, breathing creatures of their own right, and they’re beautiful and unique and different - every single last one of them.” Wallace sighed. “I would’ve liked to have seen them all, but I doubt we will truly ever know everything our world has to offer.” He tilted his head. “That’s the meaning of like, I suppose. Accepting that we are not in control, and we don’t know everything, and that we are merely passers-by in the great wheel of time.”

Steven stewed on his friend’s words for many moments before even considering a response. “...You’re not usually one for philosophy, Wallace. What changed?”

“Oh, _I_ didn’t change,” Wallace laughed lightly as he caught Steven’s gaze. His eyes were sparkling with mirth and that familiarly irritating _‘I know something you don’t and I don’t plan on telling you even if you ask’_ gleam. “But it’s reassuring to know that other people still can.”

Steven, despite his experience with Wallace telling him that he was not going to get any clearer an explanation, opened his mouth to pose a query when the ground lurched abruptly, powerfully, and the cave behind them groaned as though alive and wishing it were dead.

“What-” Wallace began, and then suddenly an energy - an aura, or a surge of power - swelled within Steven as the air seemed to shimmer a vivid green. An unnatural roar threatened to deafen him, but all at once it burst and a brilliant beam of that same green light as when Team Aqua had undoubtedly broken the seal to the Seafloor Cavern shot into the sky and severed the stormcloud above them in half. It began to dissipate quickly, patches of light filtering in through the holes, and within moments there wasn’t a cloud in sight.

Steven could barely breathe. He stood as soon as the earth stopped rumbling, peering into the cave in hopes of catching a glimpse of Gemma, of her Pokemon, of - of anything, really. He waited for several minutes with bated breath, but nothing but darkness remained.

“I’m going in to get her,” Steven said, but Wallace caught him by the arms and held him still.

“You can’t go in there,” he hissed under his breath. “It’s forbidden.”

“That didn’t stop you from sending her in there!” Steven shot back.

“Steven, it will take her a while to get back up to the surface-” Wallace grunted, trying to pull the shorter man back. Steven’s many years hiking and caving made him much leaner than he appeared, and he was fighting against Wallace with everything he had. “-and I’m sure she’s fine. Would you just-”

“Look!”

Steven’s head whipped around so fast it made his vertebrae pop. The water below the shrine was darkening with a rising shape, massive and foreboding. Steven’s heart lurched and he stumbled away from Wallace’s grip to squint at the rippling waves.

The surface of the water broke and the familiar shape of Gemma’s Swampert and the Aqua suit breached first - then followed by Kyogre’s massive head and glinting (but notably calm) eyes.

“By god,” Steven heard Archie breathe as he rushed past him.

“Gemma!” the silver-haired man called, giving no heed to the fact that he was running towards a legendary that had just threatened the world. He was already knee-deep in the water before he realized that Gemma’s Swampert was wrapped tightly around its trainer. It stirred slightly, eyes cracking open and focusing hazily on the familiar man before it let out a throaty croak and slumped into unconsciousness.

Kyogre rumbled deeply, making Steven freeze at hip-deep water. It dipped its head lower into the water, the resulting current nearly knocking him off his feet, but the mudfish Pokemon slid down its sloped snout towards the water. Steven barely noticed Archie and Wallace to either side of him, helping him catch the duo and lug them up the shore. Like a golem, Kyogre watched silently as Archie nearly ripped the helmet of the Aqua suit from Gemma’s head.

“She’s unconscious,” Wallace said grimly, his fingertips finding her pulse beneath her mandible, “but her breathing isn’t obstructed. She was probably overwhelmed by the sheer amount of energy within the cave.” He looked up to the legendary near them, wonder making his eyes glitter. “This is astounding…”

Steven’s face pinched and he helped Archie unbuckle and remove the rest of the suit from Gemma’s prone form. He almost snapped at Wallace when the water type trainer elbowed him suddenly in the ribs, but upon looking up he gaped.

Kyogre was drawing closer slowly, carefully, and their eyes honed in on the Ultra Ball in Gemma’s clenched fist when the legendary shimmered and disappeared into the capsule.

“She did it,” Archie whispered raggedly. “She actually...caught Kyogre…”

Steven reached for the Pokeball mounted on the side of the suit, recalling her Swampert back into it so it could rest. His stomach was drawn up in a knot, his head light and his temples pounding in time with his heartbeat. “She saved us.”

Archie rose suddenly, and when Steven looked up at him his expression was dark. Troubled. But, most of all, determined.

“Give this to her when she comes to,” he said gruffly, reaching into his cloak and drawing out the Blue Orb. It shimmered in the sunlight, otherworldly and boasting of the power it held within. “She managed to use the Red Orb. She should be able to control Kyogre’s Primal Reversion with it.”

Steven took it warily, noting the coolness of the polished stone in his palm. Wordlessly, he tucked it into the pocket of his suit jacket for safekeeping, returning his attention to Gemma’s serene face briefly. Her lashes were dewy with water, her soaked hair plastered to her face and forehead. Still, she looked at ease, and that comforted him.

Maxie approached the group, Shelly not far behind him. His brows were furrowed with thought, but his eyes were clear. “All that power, which had been pooling in the Cave of Origin, is now flowing back out into the world,” he said in a musing tone. “Hm. The land, or the sea. Humans or Pokemon. When we sought to bring happiness to only one, we nearly destroyed both. Now the world’s balance is restored to its natural state. Perhaps this is the time we must reconsider our ideals.” He looked to the larger man. “Do you not agree, Archie?”

His face pinched for a moment, clearly thinking hard, but he released a heavy sigh. “Yeah...you’re right. Maxie. What you’re saying is only natural. I know that.” He shook his head. “But still, I can’t just change. The world I believed to be ideal, the kind of world that I dreamed of making, where I could live alongside my beloved Pokemon...that hasn’t changed. I know I’ve got nothing to stand on, after causing this much hurt, but…”

Maxie grunted. “We adults have a duty to pass this world along to the next generation. A world worth passing along. What is it we truly need to do to create such a world? Take each other’s hand in friendship? Or fight for the right of supremacy?” He paused, then caught Archie’s eye. “I think it’s time we consider this again with our team members and break down the wall between us.”

Archie stared at him for a long moment, then dipped his head. “Maybe...that’d be for the best.”

Steven looked up at them, eyes narrowed, but when he opened his mouth to speak Wallace gripped his shoulder. The silver-haired man looked to his friend questioningly but the gym leader only shook his head.

“I think we’d best be going,” Maxie said to Archie. He looked to Steven, eyes nearly unreadable. “I apologize for what we have done, champion. We hope to make amends by doing our best to reverse the damages our actions incurred.”

Steven’s lips thinned, but he held is tongue and merely nodded.

With that, the debatable criminals left, disappearing into the mist the rain had left behind. Steven watched them go, eyes critical of their every movement, and it took Wallace reaching poking him sharply between the ribs to get his attention back to the unconscious girl between them. “We need to get her to the Pokemon Center.”

“Right.” Steven’s brows furrowed in concentration as he lifted Gemma from the water, and Wallace gathered her things quickly before they both headed towards the shore. Wallace brought out his Milotic to cross to the other side of the city, and soon enough they were rushing Gemma into the Pokemon Center. Fortunately (luckily, Wallace said), there hadn’t been many injured during the flash floods because the residents of Sootopolis were accustomed to it, living in an arguable bowl of water. The nurse manning the desk had asked both of them to wait in the barren lobby while the doctors tended to Gemma and her Swampert and got her settled in one of the rooms. It didn’t take long of sitting and waiting (and brooding) for Steven to notice that one of Gemma’s Pokeballs, still secured in his suit pocket, was rattling with increasing aggression.

“Looks as though someone’s worried,” Wallace observed lightly as Steven drew out the Pokeball and scrutinized it. Without prompt it burst open, revealing the trainer’s Eevee. The Pokemon solidified on the ground, tail lashing and looking about wildly. Steven’s worried demeanor softened and he leaned down to touch the Pokemon’s back gently.

“Hey,” he said softly, snagging the evolution Pokemon’s attention. Her ears flattened and she let out a soft, vaguely questioning whine. “I’ll take you to Gemma in a while,” he continued. “The doctors are looking after her and Swampert right now.”

The Eevee whined again but didn’t make any attempts to find her trainer herself, instead opting to approach Steven and leap up onto his lap. He tried to adjust his legs to make it more comfortable for her, but he knew better than anyone how boney and thin his thighs were. He began to pet her absentmindedly, scratching the softer patches of fur behind her ears and on her sides. Her eyes were glued to the hallway off to the right that, like all PokeCenters, led to the wardrooms.

“You’re lucky the rest of her Pokemon aren’t demanding the same attention,” Wallace remarked, eyes glittering in an odd mix of amusement and curiosity. “You don’t have much more room to give for cuddling.” He studied the Eevee curled in Steven’s lap with an appraising look. “ _That_ is one of the healthiest Eevees I have _ever_ seen,” he breathed. He stroked his chin, brushing a damp strand of hair from his forehead as he pursed his lips. “I wonder if she would be willing to trade...she would make for an absolutely _stunning_ Vaporeon.”

“From what I understand, she’s her partner,” Steven said softly. “And I don’t think she’s too inclined to trade _any_ of her Pokémon.”

“A shame,” Wallace sighed. “There are but no Eevees in Hoenn that are already taken. But _c’est la vie_ , I suppose.”

Steven rolled his eyes. “You’ve spent too much time in Kalos.”

“One could _never_ spend too much time in Kalos, my dear Steven,” Wallace chided playfully. “Of course, you would _realize_ that if you’d just get _away_ for a while.”

“You know as well as I do that I can’t,” Steven reminded him resignedly. “I’d love to. I heard Kalos is the only other region that has such a prolific geological index containing developments of Mega-stones.”

The gym leader sighed dramatically, sliding down in his chair and propping his chin up to give Steven a flat look. “And that, dear Steven, is why you are a reigning bachelor.”

The silver-haired man eyed him disdainfully and opened his mouth to respond, but the nurse behind the front desk caught his attention and waved him over. Immediately the subject was evaporated from his mind and he scooped up the Eevee in his lap before walking straight towards her.

Evidently sensing his urgency, she dutifully looked to her screen. “Miss Gemma’s still unconscious, but the doctor on-call has reported no further damage other than exhaustion and low blood sugar. He set her up on a drip and she should be fine after a good night’s rest.” She smiled up at him, a touch of professional concern in her eyes. “I can have you permitted to her recovery room once she’s transferred, if you’d like.”

“That would be much appreciated,” he said, relief crashing over him like a sack of bricks. She nodded and told him that she would let him know when he was cleared, and Steven could barely hold himself upright as he shuffled back to where Wallace was sitting up straight again, watching him with the eyes of a Skarmory searching for prey.

“She’ll be all right,” he said in the midst of a long exhale. He sat heavily, and the Eevee leapt up onto his shoulder and settled around his neck; her fur tickled, but he decided to let her be. Worry rolled off of him in waves, but he knew better than to think it would all leave and give him peace. “She wasn’t injured, and she’s being transferred to the recovery ward. Low blood sugar and exhaustion, supposedly.”

“The exhaustion was likely caused by the sheer primal energy she was exposed to,” Wallace said quietly. Steven figured they weren’t going to be too keen on letting the general population of Hoenn know precisely what occurred during their narrowly averted crisis. “But low blood sugar?” He hummed, looking thoughtful. After a moment, he frowned. “Steven, how long was she out and about today battling?”

Steven sighed softly and dug his fingertips into his eyes, feeling the same headache from earlier beginning to stir again. “She challenged Tate and Lisa this morning, and according to them it was a challenging battle. I sent her straight to Route 128 when Team Aqua broke the seal to Kyogre’s den, and...it just went from there.”

“So she’s been going nonstop all day without eating?” Wallace probed further.

Steven grimaced and buried his face in his hands. “Yes. But neither have I.”

“At least you have something in common,” the gym leader said dryly. He stood up and waltzed towards the vending machine in the corner of the lobby, and Steven watched helplessly as he punched in several bills and gathered a couple of cans of lemonade as well as a medium-sized bag of sweetened granola chunks. He returned and promptly shoved all three items into Steven’s unexpecting grasp.

“ _Eat_ ,” he pressed.

“Wallace-” Steven started, but the gym leader hushed him with a bop to the nose as he reseated himself with a flourish.

“I’ll hook you up to an IV _myself_ if you don’t get something in that cast-iron stomach of yours,” he said firmly. “You’ve been doing too much all day to be neglecting yourself like this again.”

“I was helping prevent a _national crisis_ ,” Steven rebutted. “There wasn’t exactly an opportunity to sit for tea.”

“Ugh, _how many times_ ,” Wallace breathed, casting a plaintive glance towards the ceiling. “Tea is not a suitable substitute for actual _food_ , Steven. You’re too physically active not to supply yourself with the amount of fuel you need.”

Steven sensed that he was not going to win this argument. It wasn’t new, certainly, and both of them usually took turns on who ended up lasting the longest in their battle of stubbornness, but he had to admit to himself that he was too drained to persist the verbal tennis match now that the events of the day were finally starting to catch up with his body. And he knew better than most how strong-willed Wallace could be about something when he knew his opponent was under a disadvantage.

Wordlessly, Steven set the cans on the armrest and opened the bag of granola, plucking a piece and nibbling on it for a taste. It was better than he’d expected, with little chunks of berries he suspected were sitrus that made it more palatable (likely a reenergizing mix, if he knew Wallace), so he begrudgingly set about eating about a fourth of the bag’s contents. That fourth accidentally became a half because the longer he ate, the more Steven realized how empty his stomach was. He pointedly ignored Wallace’s smug face until he stopped himself for dignity’s sake and began to sip one of the lemonades.

“Mister Stone?”

Steven perked up and saw that the nurse was looking at him again.

“She’s been placed in room five; I gave you both general admission,” she said, and Steven gave her a grateful nod before standing.

“I have a few things to tend to,” Wallace told him, scrutinizing him until he picked up the snacks as well. “Being the gym leader of a city just struck by a natural disaster has its disadvantages.” He chuckled. “My PokeNav has been buzzing nearly this whole time.”

Steven’s brows furrowed. “You didn’t have to stay here with me.”

“Someone had to,” the blue-eyed man responded with a wry grin. “Heaven knows what you would’ve done had you not had someone here to keep you sane while you waited.”

“Ha and ha,” Steven said, but inwardly he puzzled over the fact that, while he’d realized it many instances before, Wallace always had the odd ability to read him like an opened book. He gripped the other man’s shoulder briefly. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Wallace dipped his head, poked him firmly in the chest, and began to head towards the door. “Finish that, take a shower, and _rest_ for heaven’s sake. Don’t stay up all night waiting for Gemma to stir, because it’ll likely take a while. You’re important, too, Steven.”

The silver-haired man watched him go, feeling lighter than he had since he’d seen the beam of light from the seal that morning. Then weariness hit him like a freight train and he decided to follow his old friend’s advice without further prompt.

He was lucky he’d forgotten a couple of changes of clothes at Wallace’s house.

* * *

Whatever she’d done to earn such a horrendous headache, she was already repenting as she began to crawl out of the depths of unconsciousness. Gemma shifted, her limbs sore and as heavy as lead. She was cold, but she couldn’t determine much else beyond the rapid pulsing between her temples - there was a noticeable absence of light, and it was quiet, but she didn’t know where she was.

Risking a glance around the room, she cracked open her eyes. It was dark, and the window on the wall to her left displayed a few white brick houses nearby. Further still, she could see the moon glittering gently on a great basin of water that, at first glance, looked like a lake. But as she took in the rippling silver apparition and the gentle lap of waves on the shore the memories started to trickle back like sludge.

_Oh...did all that really happen?_

Gemma shifted, trying to prop herself up, but the soreness of her body made her stop abruptly. She whined and sank back into the mattress, but she was surprised to catch a glimpse of movement in her peripheral.

There, in the corner of the room, sat Steven, stretched out and slumped in a horribly uncomfortable-looking chair at such an angle that it made him look seven feet tall. On the table beside him was her backpack, and her Pokeballs were lined up next to it, stationary. But the movement she’d seen had been her Eevee, relaxed on Steven’s lap, peeking her head up and peering at her trainer through the dark. Gemma bit her lip, multiple thoughts clashing at once within her head, but the evolution Pokémon yipped a little and leapt down from Steven’s legs. It jostled him, and he lifted his head and blinked blearily at the same time Gemma’s Eevee jumped up into her bed and started licking her face with a loud purr. The weary trainer wrapped her up in her arms instead, stroking the Pokémon’s head to soothe her.

“Wh...Gemma?” His eyes cleared and he sat up abruptly, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes. “You’re...how long have you - are you in pain? Do you need something? I can fetch the nurse for y-”

Gemma blinked, mouth opening slightly at the unexpectedness of his reaction. All at once she realized she was in a thin, scratchy hospital gown _with no bra._ “I, uh...Steven, I-” She grimaced at how hoarse her voice was. She cleared her throat. “I’m okay. What…” _What are you doing here?_ “What happened?”

Steven seemed to relax minutely, but she could still see tension in his rigid shoulders as he clasped his hands in his lap and tried to compose himself. He sighed. “I’m inclined to ask you the same.”

“Oh.” Gemma’s brows furrowed and she worried her lower lip. The memories were fuzzy, but… “I followed Kyogre on Swampert, through the cave, but by the time I got there it had already started its primal reversion. I had to battle it, and...I tried capturing it, but the cave had started to give out from the strain of all the power in it. I started to run, but...I don’t remember much else.” She frowned, remembering the rock formations within the cave glittering like sapphires. “Steven, you wouldn’t believe how beautiful it was down there. I’d never seen crystals like them.” Then she looked back up to him, giving a glance around the room. “How did I end up here?”

“Kyogre brought you out of the cave,” Steven told her, and she blinked. “You and your Pokémon were unconscious, and Kyogre returned to the Ultraball on its own. After that, Wallace and I brought you here. The physicians said you were low on blood sugar and were suffering from exhaustion. We suspected it was caused by you not getting the chance to stop at all and being exposed to Kyogre’s primal form and power at such close range.” His expression shifted into concern. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” she admitted. Her lips thinned. “What about Archie and Maxie?”

A furrow formed between Steven’s brows as the corners of his mouth turned downward. “Supposedly, they were planning to merge their teams and work to right their wrongs before they left. I don’t know what will happen, but they seemed to be sincere.”

Gemma was more than a little taken aback at his obvious displeasure, but she watched as he reached into his suit jacket and drew out a glimmering blue stone bigger than his hand. An alpha symbol was scored on its surface.

She stared. “That’s…”

“Archie entrusted it to you,” Steven explained. “He said that since you wielded the Red Orb, you would be able to handle its counterpart. He also said you should be able to control Kyogre’s reversion, if you wish.”

Gemma contemplated the stone for a long moment, then closed her eyes and sighed. “So all of that really did happen.”

“I’m afraid so,” he said. She heard him slip the stone into her backpack.

“Do you know if there was anybody hurt? Any damage?”

“As far as I know, there’s been some erosion that’s typical of flash flooding, but Sootopolis is used to it. I’m not sure about the surrounding areas. No one was hurt badly, either.”

Gemma breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good.”

There was a lapse of silence, but after a while Steven spoke up again. His voice was softer than before. “I...I was worried.”

She opened her eyes. The silver-haired man was gazing out the window, his eyes shining in the moonlight. He looked pensive.

After a moment, he continued, “You were in there a long time. The cave, I mean. I...I was worried something had happened to you.”

Gemma watched him, unsure of what to say. Fortunately, it didn’t seem that she needed to say anything.

“Though, I...suppose I needn’t have worried.” He chuckled softly, looking a little disbelieving. “You caught Kyogre, after all. The embodiment of the sea. That...that’s impressive.”

“Got the worst headache in existence in the process, too,” she mumbled, feeling a little awkward. She then coughed, grimacing at how dry her tongue felt against the roof of her mouth. She didn’t like being revered - for _anything_ , really. It made her feel like she was supposed to be more important than she actually was.

Steven chuckled again, and stood. He stepped over to the small table near the door, pouring her a cup of water from a pitcher, before moving over to her gurney and handing it to her. It was blessedly cool against her parched throat, and she downed it greedily. When he offered to get her a second filling, she accepted.

“Thank you,” she murmured taking the cup from his hand. Her fingers brushed against his, but he didn’t seem bothered by it. He surprised her by settling on the edge of the thin mattress, gazing so deeply into her eyes she could scarcely breathe.

“You were very brave, Gemma,” he told her quietly. “I owe you my life. _Everyone_ owes you their lives.”

“I…” She swallowed, trying to look away, but she found that she couldn’t. _Black holes_ , she recalled. She cleared her throat. “You don’t owe me anything, Steven. I just did what had to be done. Someone else would’ve done it just as well...”

“That’s not the point,” he interrupted gently, and she snapped her mouth shut. “I…” He sighed, rubbing at his forehead. She exhaled, thankful that he’d broken eye contact. “I...don’t know if I could’ve done what you did, in your place. You very well could have died. You confronted a legendary Pokemon, with only one of your own to back you up. And...and you _captured_ it. And it _accepted_ you.” He reached down suddenly, grasping her hand and squeezing it firmly, as though grounding himself. She thought she saw conflict in his stormy gray eyes. “I...I guess what I’m trying to say is that...Gemma, I...I think...” He looked back up to her, and her breath caught in her throat. He hesitated, and silence lapsed for a painfully long moment. He broke it with a heavy sigh, and squeezed her hand again, looking back down. “...I’m just glad you’re all right.”

Gemma bit the inside of her lip fiercely, cheeks burning, but she had no words. She was about to try, anyway, but a knock on the door from the outside snagged both their attention and effectively shattered the moment. Whatever ‘the moment’ had been.

“Come in,” Gemma called weakly, watching in turmoil as Steven’s fingers slipped from hers as he stood. The sudden absence of warmth almost froze her flesh.

“Oh, good! You’re awake,” said a nurse as she poked her head in with a brilliant smile. She tried shouldering her way into the room, but Steven beat her to the punch and opened the door for her. She chirped her thanks, much too peppy for whatever god-awful hour it surely was, and placed a tray of hospital-typical food on the table next to Gemma’s gurney. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Gemma admitted, knowing fully well that cooperating with her physicians would get her out of there all the faster. “Hungry. Tired.”

“That’s typical of exhaustion,” she said easily. “I have some soup and jello here for you, and a few pain-meds that shouldn’t upset your stomach too terribly once you have something down. Have you drank anything?”

“A little,” Gemma said, but Steven piped up and informed the nurse that it was two glasses.

“Good, good.” She checked Gemma’s IV, eyeing the bag of nutrients that was about half empty. “You should be fine until morning. Is there anything you’d like specifically?”

“No, ma’am,” Gemma croaked.

The nurse nodded and flashed her a smile as she headed for the door. “If you do need anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Thank you,” said Steven, and the nurse was soon gone. The door clicked shut behind her, returning the room to silence.

Steven had drifted over to the opposite wall, arms folded over his chest loosely. He was leaning against the pale blue surface, and it struck Gemma that she’d never before seen him _leaning_ on anything. He always stood up so straight and tall, like a flagpole. Prim and regal. Everything she wasn’t.

“You should try to get something down,” he said after a moment. Gemma nodded, then tried to sit up again. This time she ignored the aches in her body and forced herself upright with a soft groan. In a blur of movement her hazy eyes couldn’t catch, the silver-haired man was at her side and helping prop up pillows behind her back - she was thankful that he wasn’t insisting that she stay down. Her Eevee shifted down to curl between her shins, fluffing her fur in the cool of the room and the warmth of the sheets.

Gemma flushed in shame when he then began to pop open the bowl of steaming soup and jello, unwrapping the plastic spoon before carefully handing her the tray close to her lap.

“I could do it,” she protested weakly, embarrassed. Steven merely raised a brow and offered her a reassuring smile that silenced it at once. He wasn’t babying her, just being generous like always.

She never thought that she would meet a man who would slaughter the rich-boy stereotype with as much finesse and finality as Steven did. It made her feel selfish by proxy.

As she began to eat, slowly, enjoying the flavors that melted over her starved tongue, Steven glided back to the chair next to the window and reseated himself. He leaned over and picked up a book that she hadn’t seen on the floor, frowning a little upon seeing that some of the pages were creased and doing his best to smooth them out. He began to read again when he realized that his efforts were making little impact on the thin sheets. The spine was worn, the cover folded in places, and she recognized it as the type of fodder PokeCenters always kept up front to help pass the time; this one was a book on local evolutionary stones.

Somehow that didn’t surprise her.

“Have they said how long they’re going to keep me here?” Gemma asked when she was about halfway through the soup. The silence was killing her, being alone in a room with Steven - he had such a presence that it made the air feel heavy. (Or maybe it was just her. She didn’t honestly know.)

“At least until tomorrow night,” he said, lifting his eyes and dropping the book to his lap to give her his full attention. Somehow, that was worse. “The physician on-call said that he wanted to keep an eye on you until you regained most of your strength.”

“Kudos to good service, I suppose,” she mumbled around the spoon.

“The physicians who volunteer their time in PokeCenters generally look to provide the best care to trainers in need,” Steven said. “Hospitals are a little different, I’ve learned.”

Gemma hummed in agreement, ripping the pack of painkillers open and popping them into the back of her mouth before tipping the bowl back to drink the last dregs of soup and wash the pills down. She hit the jello next, thankful they’d provided something sweet to balance her palette. The soup had been a touch salty, but that was honestly how she preferred it.

“I hope it won’t take too long,” she murmured, closing her eyes briefly in satisfaction. Razz berry flavor was her favorite. “I was kind of looking forward to battling Wallace when all this blew over.”

Steven quirked a brow with a relaxed, lopsided smile. _Genuine._ “I think he was, as well. I’ve told him how impressive a trainer you are.”

She flushed. “You...told him about me?”

“Mm-hmm.” Steven folded his hands over his stomach, his shoulders losing the tension she hadn’t realized had been there. “Wallace and I have been close friends for a long time. We keep in touch.”

“Ah.” Gemma finished up the jello, then carefully set the tray back on the table. Twisting made her sides squeeze unpleasantly, but she was glad Steven let her do it. “How’d you meet?”

“When I…” He trailed off, a brief flash of _something_ flickering in his eyes, before he shook his head seemingly at himself with an odd look. “I was travelling for a while. He was training under Sootopolis’ previous gym leader when I first visited the city. We’ve just...stuck ever since.”

“He seems like a nice guy,” Gemma commented, yawning. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy.

Steven chuckled softly, rolling his eyes fondly. “Oh, you don’t know the half of it. He’s the most dramatic person you’ll likely ever meet.”

Gemma hummed, clasping her hands in her lap and fiddling with her fingers. Her Eevee rolled over onto her back and stretched her legs into the air with a yawn. “Is there anything else that I need to know about...what happened? Anything I can do to...to help?”

Steven drummed his fingers silently, tilting his head in thought. “Nothing that isn’t directly related to you,” he said after a moment. “You’ve done your part. Let us handle-” He yawned suddenly, and the action was so human that it took her off guard. He cleared his throat, rubbing at his face with a sheepish glance towards her before finishing his thought. “-everything else.”

Gemma’s brows furrowed in concern. “How long have you been here, Steven?”

“Ah…” He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing out towards the lake of seawater beyond the window. “I changed clothes at Wallace’s, and it was still daylight when I returned…”

“ _Jeez_ , Steven,” she grumbled, dragging her hand down her face and squinting at the clock near the door. “It’s _two-fricken-thirty._ You should be sleeping in an _actual_ _bed._ ”

“I didn’t want you to wake up alone,” he responded quietly, making her shut up immediately at the gentle apprehension in his tone. When she stared at him, he noticed the color in his ears, the way he was looking pointedly down at his fluttering hands, and she’d never thought she’d see Steven _nervous_. Around _her_ , no less.

Gemma swallowed, gripping the edge of the sheets tightly. “You...you didn’t have to do that.” She paused, then sighed and sank back into the pillows behind her. She yawned again, rubbing at her eyes. “...But thank you. Really. It...means a lot.” _More than you know._

“You’re welcome,” he said, looking back up at her and relaxing. “Though if you’d like me to leave, then…”

“No, no,” she started, straightening as he moved to sit up, “I don’t mind that you’re here, I just figured that you wouldn’t want to sleep in a chair when you could just as easily find a bed somewhere…” She hesitated, mouth open and face hot, staring as he stared back with raised eyebrows. She swallowed, cleared her throat, and forced herself to sit back. “I just...didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I don’t mind,” he replied. He offered her a wry smile. “But you do have a point - the chairs here aren’t built for sleep. I appreciate your concern…”

Gemma yawned for the third time, longer and louder than before, and when she cleared her eyes she saw that he was giving her a soft look that made her stomach twist.

“You should get some rest,” he said, standing and moving over to reposition the pillows. She obediently laid back down, feeling awkward at his proximity as he rearranged them and the sheets to support and cover her comfortably. “It’s going to take a while for you to get your strength back.”

“Are you…” She faltered when she caught his eye, his movements slowing to a stop as he looked at her. She always felt so small when he did. “...are you leaving?”

He studied her for a long moment, long enough to make her skin crawl and her heart patter against her ribs, then drew up to his full height.

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep,” he said slowly, “as long as you think you’ll be all right here by yourself.”

She nodded, grateful, and he returned to his chair and began to read the book once more. She turned over on her side away from the window, beckoning her Eevee to curl up at her stomach, and the Pokemon snuggled into her with a sleepy purr. Gemma tried her best to keep from fidgeting, not wanting to disturb his concentration, and when she finally got comfortable she let out a soft sigh of relief. It was a little hard to relax with Steven in the room, but she was tired enough that it gradually overpowered her apprehensions.

She drifted off slowly, her mind lightening and her body sinking into the thin mattress beneath her. She was one of the few that she knew of that could recall when she fell asleep, and as was typical of every night, she felt her breathing slow, her heart thump steadily, her body warm. And when she was right on the cusp of consciousness, about to tip over into unawareness, she heard fabric shift and the chair creak.

And right before she truly fell asleep, she thought she felt the faintest brush of lips glance along her temple, but the recognition of the sensation was lost to her weary mind.


	7. Chapter Six - Sootopolis City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Welp. Two or three weeks turned into four. Whoops. Sorry for the wait, I hit kind of a block on this chapter for a while because I stretched my characterizations a little here. Please tell me if anybody (namely Steven) is ooc here. I wanted to express the subtle nuances of what he’s starting to feel for Gemma without making it blatantly obvious - him reacting to Wallace “flirting” with Gemma (but not really) is a result of that. He doesn’t mistrust Wallace, and he didn’t realize he was reacting like that - it’s very new for him and he hasn’t yet realized that anything is going on in the dusty feelings department up in that dense brain of his.  
> This started out seemingly so short, too, and now look at it...I’m quite happy it turned out so long. Makes me feel like I accomplished something, staying up ‘til 2:30 to finish it.  
> If the ending seems a little awkward, it’s because A) it was 2:30 when I finished it so I was exhausted and braindead and B) I was trying to plug in some of Steven’s in-game dialogue after you come back out of the Cave of Origin because it didn’t make the cut for actual dialogue. Please forgive.  
> Also, thanks for pointing out Eevee’s lack of presence a couple chapters back - I fixed it. Somehow I missed adding her lol.

Sootopolis City was _gorgeous._

Gemma had scarcely been able to breathe since the start of Wallace’s impromptu tour of his home city, though her Eevee wasn’t nearly as impressed, as she was still in the middle of a nap tucked into the hoodie of her sleeveless jacket and had yet to make a sound. (Wallace had expressed his admiration for the evolution Pokemon’s health and beauty for nearly the entire morning, and Gemma had taken it in stride - she was much more comfortable with praise and compliments directed at her Pokemon as opposed to herself.)

It marked the third day of her being in Sootopolis, and Gemma was so grateful she had the chance of getting some fresh air. The first day, the physicians hadn’t let her get out of bed at all - the second they’d only allowed her to wander through the halls, and only with someone being with her to ensure she wouldn’t collapse (that ‘someone’ being Steven, who was still insisting on hovering) - and by the time the third day had rolled around, both men had bartered with the attending physicians to let her get out for a while. Gemma was not a whiner by nature, but she _was_ an outdoorsy person by nature and being held captive in a building for more than a day was borderline torture, even if she was still a touch weak.

They had just gotten lunch at a little niche Pokemon-friendly cafe Wallace had practically dragged Gemma into, insisting that she _must_ try their cuisine, and she was full and content as the taller man ambled along the sidewalk with her on his arm and Steven not far behind them. He’d stopped by the morning after Gemma had woken up in the PokeCenter, dragging a messy-haired, bleary-eyed Steven along with him - he’d brought her actual breakfast food, as well, which she’d thanked him profusely for - and she’d spent that morning getting to know him beyond the crisis that had overlayed their first meeting. True to Steven’s word, Wallace was certainly a character - he was amiable and warm, and he could make Gemma laugh at the tip of a hat. He’d also been instrumental in breaking her free from her imprisonment because of his standing as a gym leader in combination to his natural charm and charisma.

So far, he and Steven had shown just how close of friends they were - they bickered like an old married couple, but the lack of aggression in every jibe they shot at each other made her feel comfortable being caught between them. They argued about the silliest things, and getting to laugh felt good after all the stress that capturing Kyogre had wrought upon her. Currently, they were discussing the natural composition of the rock the entire city was made out of. Or, more accurately, Steven was chattering at Wallace and Wallace was nodding along generously. Occasionally he’d cast Gemma a face and she’d have to smother a laugh.

It was nice to see Steven so talkative for a change - she was used to him being careful and measured with his words and the cadence with which he spoke, but during the past three days she’d gotten to see a more relaxed side to him that she doubted she would’ve gotten the chance to see otherwise. They’d killed a lot of time by just talking - mostly about nonsensical things like favorite colors and foods and how to cook berries and Pokemon rearing strategies. She was glad they had so much in common in both being trainers - she doubted she would’ve been able to last as long otherwise. Her knowledge of rocks was a little rusty, but she’d certainly managed to impress Steven with a few observations of the natural formations in Hoenn.

 _Some good things always come out of the bad,_ she remembered. She smothered the frown and ignored the twist in her stomach that threatened to distract her.

“...and since there’s evidence that erosion only begins at a certain fixed point in Sootopolis’ dome, then it’s easy to assume that-”

“Steven,” Wallace interrupted gently, “I appreciate that you’re well-educated on the subject and that you’re attempting to share your extensive knowledge with our guest, but _please_ \- you’ve given this lecture fourteen times since I’ve known you.”

The man’s face flushed slightly, though it very well could’ve been the warmth of the sun and the humidity on the breeze. Gemma still didn’t like tropical weather, but she was starting to get used to it. She figured that’s why Steven rarely ever sweated - he’d lived here his whole life, after all.

“Sorry,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck. Gemma offered him a smile, hoping Wallace hadn’t hurt his feelings on her behalf, but when he returned a loose approximation of the gesture she relaxed. “I got a bit carried away.”

“I thought it was interesting,” Gemma said, shrugging lightly. “It’s been a while since I’ve heard something so detailed.”

“Trust me, darling, he could give a college course in the span of thirty minutes,” Wallace assured her. “But please - spare me.”

Gemma laughed a little, glancing at Steven, but the soft look in his eyes caught her off-guard. She didn’t get a chance to question it, though, because two boys and a girl suddenly appeared and crowded around Wallace. She stepped back on reflex, giving them room. She felt her Eevee stir in her hood, the brush of soft fur against the back of her neck. She reached back to pet her, and the vulpine Pokemon soon nestled back in to the soft material with a low purr.

“Mister Wallace! Mister Wallace!” cried the girl excitedly, “can you sign my Clamperl’s Pokeball?”

The gym leader chuckled good-naturedly, smiling brilliantly and procuring a marker from seemingly nowhere. He took the Pokeball carefully and signed it with a flourish.

“There you are,” he purred, squatting down and handing it back. Her eyes were absolutely _sparkling_ , and the smaller boy next to her was quick to request the same. The third, however, taller than both but not much older, looked at Gemma, then to Steven. His face lit up with wonder and awe, and he slowly approached the silver-haired man with a mixture of hope and hesitation in his eyes.

“Mister Stone,” he said, pulling out a Pokeball from his pocket and offering it up to him cautiously. “Could you…?”

Steven glanced at Gemma, an odd look on his face (something like worry), but he copied Wallace nonetheless. Focusing on the boy, though, seemed to do away with whatever he’d felt, because he was soon kneeling down and smiling and talking to the boy quietly.

Gemma watched in some puzzlement, though she couldn’t deny the sight was rather touching. She hadn’t thought that Steven would be good with kids, but then again she hadn’t seen him with any before. He seemed unbothered, though the precise reasoning why the boy would go to him instead of Wallace, a known gym leader, made her wonder. Maybe he was a geology enthusiast like Steven…?

Soon enough, the kids were bouncing away excitedly, giggling all the while, and both men returned to Gemma’s side looking pleased. Steven still looked the faintest bit uneasy, troubled but trying his best to hide it (and he was hiding it well - but Gemma was starting to pick up on his tells and she couldn’t leave the faint echoes of tumult in his stormy gray eyes unnoticed if she’d tried).

Wallace easily steered her attention away from the silver-haired man by taking her arm again, gesturing towards the sidewalk stretched out before them in a long arch around the west side of the city. “Apologies for that, dearest Gemma,” Wallace said with a smooth smile. “Shall we continue?”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” she said easily, though she cast a glance at Steven, whose brows were drawn in close together. “I didn’t think you both were so famous.”

“Oh, darling, you don’t know the half of it!” Wallace boasted, drawing her eyes back to him as he placed a hand over his heart dramatically. He began to walk once more, guiding her along and keeping his strides short so she wasn’t having to catch up. “I used to participate in Pokémon contests, you know - I was a master rank coordinator for a reign of several years - but my mentor saw me perform and insisted that I had promise as a competitive trainer, so I handed down my place to my niece.”

Gemma’s brows rose. “Really? That’s quite an impressive track record.”

“It is indeed, darling,” Wallace purred, patting her arm gently. His eyes glittered a deep aquamarine, liquid and calm.

“He didn’t know a thing about battling until Juan got ahold of him,” Steven said from behind them, close enough that it made Gemma jump a little and, in turn, made her Eevee raise her head with a quick chirp. He was shorter than Wallace (which was a marvel in and of itself) but she could easily see him over her shoulder. His lips were thinned, brows low as he stared straight ahead. It was an unusual look for him, one she hadn’t seen before. It unnerved her a bit.

“Oh, but look at me now,” Wallace responded, making a sweeping motion towards the small island in the middle of Sootopolis’ basin where his gym stood tall and proud against its white stone backdrop. “I’m quite the impressive trainer now, wouldn’t you say?”

“Impressive enough to lose to me,” Steven mumbled so quietly Gemma almost didn’t hear it, and _wow_ that was definitely a glower tugging on the edges of his expression. Eevee shifted and rested her chin on Gemma’s shoulder.

She glanced up at Wallace to see if he’d noticed Steven’s odd change of mood, but the taller man had a distinctive glint in his eyes and a quirk at the corner of his mouth that confused her. Was he showing out to irritate Steven? Was he trying to one-up him somehow? Even if he was, why would he? Unless... _no_ , that couldn’t be it. _Definitely not._

“So what of you, Gemma?” Wallace asked, making her blink. He smiled at the confusion in her expression, tilting his head. “What is your background?”

“Oh,” she breathed, feeling her throat tighten in panic. Her Eevee whined quietly, almost inaudible over the murmur of other people on the street. “I, um…”

“You seem as though you’re not from Hoenn,” Wallace continued lightly, “and your experience boasts of having been training for a long time. Do you draw experience from an academy?”

“Wallace,” Steven pressed, voice thin, “if she doesn’t want to share, then you should let it alone.”

Gemma cast him a grateful glance, but took a steadying breath and decided that it wouldn’t hurt to relay just a little of her past. It was only fair. “I’ve entered two other leagues,” she said, seeming to startle the both of them silent. “Johto and Kanto.”

“That’s _remarkable,_ darling,” Wallace said, eyes glowing with pride and wonder. He certainly seemed impressed. “No wonder you have such talent.”

She shrugged lightly, feeling her cheeks prickle with warmth as she gazed towards Sootopolis’ basin. “It’s...nothing, really. My Pokémon did all the work.”

“Yes, but it takes an _exceedingly_ skilled trainer to raise and guide them to accomplish such a feat,” Wallace insisted. “And did you win them?”

Gemma gave him a look with a light snort. “Do I look like champion material to you?” She shook her head, expression softening. “No, I...conceded. Both times.”

Wallace’s eyes rounded at the unspoken implications, though she doubted that he suspected her having only conceded _after_ she’d defeated the joint regional champion - that was a detail she’d yet to tell anyone. “Why?”

“I don’t want to be champion,” she said, her private thoughts getting away from her, “it’s not what I’m after.”

She realized her slip-up too late, and her stomach dropped when she glanced back and saw Steven’s curious eyes boring into hers.

“And what _are_ you after, exactly?” he asked, voice unexpectedly quiet.

She stared at him, biting the inside of her lip. Normally, the answer would’ve been certain, concrete in her mind as it had been two years prior when she’d set off on her journey, but now she found that...she wasn’t so sure. And that revelation _scared_ her.

“I’m…I don’t really know,” she admitted, unease bubbling low in her belly. “Not anymore.”

Eevee nuzzled into the curve of her jaw with a bubbling purr, and Gemma felt some of the tension within her ease as she petted her and stroked her ears. She twisted her head just enough to press an affectionate kiss between the Pokemon’s eyes.

Wallace’s expression softened. “And that’s perfectly, all right, Gemma,” he said, draping an arm over her shoulders and patting her arm gently. “You don’t always have to have a reason for things like this. Pokémon journeys are more than just battling or participating in contests, you know - they’re also taking time to find yourself, and I think everyone needs that at some point or another in their lives.”

She stared up at him, and she gave him a small smile as her eyes misted. He’d struck her deeply, in a way she hadn’t known she’d needed.

“Thank you, Wallace,” she said quietly, leaning into his side to give him a tentative hug. “I...I needed that.”

“You’re more than welcome,” the gym leader responded, accepting and returning her gesture of gratitude. The corner of his mouth lifted up in a teasing look, brows quirking. “I seem to have that profound effect on people.”

She laughed softly at that, nudging him in the ribs hard enough to push him a step away from her. Another hand fell on her shoulder and she glanced up to see Steven with his brows and lips pinched faintly, giving Wallace a look. He turned his gaze to Gemma after Wallace started laughing.

“Just remember,” he said earnestly, “that we’re here for you, whatever you decide.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you, Steven. That means a lot.”

Wallace opened his mouth, but he was cut short by a chirp sounding from his pocket. He pulled out a brand-new looking PokeNav that was white with blue accents - fitting, and not in the least surprising (she wondered if he’d had it custom made or if Steven had gifted it to him - she wondered if he was as giving to others as he was to her, and shortly dismissed the thought because _of course_ he was) - and peered down at the screen before letting out a wistful, almost disappointed sigh and tucked it back into is pants pocket.

“I would stay longer, but it would seem I can no longer be parted from my responsibilities,” he said, almost an apology as he gave Gemma a dramatically forlorn look and dipped at the waist. “I must bid you farewell for now, Gemma - continue to explore the city for my sake; I’m sure you’ll find something that will interest you. Though…” He lifted his head with a grin, his eyes glittering with mirth. “...I _do_ look forward to the challenge you’ll surely pose whenever you recover enough to stop by my gym.”

Gemma smiled. “I’m looking forward to it, too, Wallace - I’m not so sure I’ll be able to beat you. I’ve heard you’ve got some of the most elegant Pokemon in Hoenn.”

“You flatter me, darling,” the gym leader said, though she didn’t miss the almost unnoticeable tinge of red in the high arches of his cheekbones. He turned to Steven and patted him on the shoulder, grinning and murmuring something near the silver-haired man’s ear low enough that Gemma couldn’t make out the words. She noticed that the majority of the tension in Steven’s shoulders eased, his expression evening out before he let out a soft sigh and shook his head with a gentle smile.

“You’re full of it, Wallace,” he said, though he pulled the taller man into a loose hug before gripping his arms briefly. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Of course,” the gym leader responded cheekily, then cast Gemma a wink and a salute before ambling the opposite way towards one of the natural stairwells etched into the stone leading down to the bank. Her Eevee yipped after him and he cast a delighted smile over his shoulder in response.

Gemma watched Steven carefully as his friend departed - the farther away he went, the more he relaxed. He let out a soft exhale, closing his eyes before Gemma stepped closer to him. She tentatively brushed his jacket-clad arm with her fingertips, and he peered down at her with clear, curious eyes and raised brows.

“You were right about Wallace,” she said, gesturing towards the sidewalk before them in an unspoken question. He dipped his head, offering his arm. She took it, looping hers through his and resting her hand on the vaguely scratchy material as they resumed their stroll at a more leisurely pace than before. Eevee settled back into Gemma’s hood, making it seem more a hammock than anything else.

“In what way?” Steven asked evenly.

“He’s a clown,” she chuckled, and she felt the tendons in his arm release. When she glanced up at his face, she saw that he looked like she was used to seeing him - calm and collected and unperturbed.

_Much better._

“That he is,” he responded. He steered her closer to the mossy banister as a group of teenagers rushed by, oblivious to their surroundings as they laughed raucously - no doubt playing hooky from school. He glanced out towards the water. “I hope...I hope he didn’t offend you, with...he can be rather tactless sometimes.”

She shrugged lightly. “I’m...it’s not necessarily that I don’t want to share any of my background, I just...I’m not used to people asking.”

He turned his head to gaze down at her, but she didn’t want to see if it was a piteous look so she watched the worn white stone pass beneath her aching feet instead.

“...May I know why you conceded in your previous championship battles?” he asked quietly.

Gemma swallowed. “...I didn’t want to be champion.”

“Is that the only reason?”

“...No,” she admitted. “It’s...personal.”

Fortunately, Steven didn’t press any farther. He raised his right hand and touched hers briefly, the warmth from his sandpapery palm seeping into her skin. His thumb brushed over her knuckles before he dropped his hand again and tucked it into his trouser pocket.

“I meant what I said,” he murmured after a while. They’d hit a stairwell leading down to the lower section of the city, where the market was - she could see the open stalls over the roofs of the buildings to her right, and as the breeze shifted she caught a whiff of mouthwatering food that promised savor.

She felt a ghost of a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. “I know.”

“Really.” He pulled his arm a little closer to his side, drawing her in with it. When she looked up to him with rounded eyes, he was looking straight ahead with pinched brows. “If...if you ever want to talk - or just need someone to listen, I…” He dropped his head, hesitated, then turned it just enough to catch her eyes with such earnesty that it stole her breath. “I’m here.”

She stared at him for a long moment, a little taken off-guard - but she honestly felt that she should’ve been used to it by then. Steven was everything but predictable.

She offered him a lopsided smile, hoping her own eyes conveyed the warm gratitude bubbling up within her. “I know. Thank you, Steven. Really.”

That seemed to appease him, and he returned the smile - asymmetrical, dimpled, _genuine_ \- before returning his attention to the path that branched off into the market as they reached the lowest level of the city. He raised an inquisitive brow at her.

“Do you feel all right?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she assured him. “I’d like to see what they have.”

He nodded and lead her into the market - there was a fair amount of people, vendors and patrons alike, milling around viewing the goods displayed before them. Gemma was impressed by the variety of little shops stretched out for a fair ways, and she had a hard time keeping her hands to herself when they passed a plushie maker. Evidently, Steven had perceived her lingering, longing gazes because he stopped and looked down to her. “Would you like one?”

“Only if I pay for it,” she retorted, giving him an unyielding look. Her suspicions were confirmed when his ears colored and he averted his gaze.

“At least allow me to carry it,” he dodged.

“It weighs less than my own head,” she retorted, finally gathering the gall to step up to the stand and eye the different, well-made, six-inch plushies of a variety of Pokemon, most of which native to Hoenn. She debated on buying more than one for a few moments, but decided on a Duskull. After she paid the maker and took the bag she slipped it into, she turned to find Steven raising a curious brow at her. Gemma merely shrugged. “They’re gentle Pokemon,” she explained. “I’ve heard stories of them defend bullied kids before. I hope to raise one someday.”

Understanding lit up his eyes and he dipped his head. “I’m sure it would be no trouble for you. I’ve heard ghost type Pokemon grow rather quickly.”

Gemma hummed, and they continued on. She soon had a new notebook for her travel logging and journaling, a couple of specialty soaps and bath-affiliated items (because she felt that she’d still be staying in Sootopolis for a while, and felt that she may as well indulge), a pair of small marble caricatures of Latias and Latios that supposedly brought good luck and balance (the latter of which she’d wordlessly handed to Steven, sharing a knowing look with him that the seller obviously didn’t understand), and a decorative beaded bracelet inspired by Eevee’s common colors.

Steven didn’t try to buy anything, though when she’d paid for the pricier items (namely the marble models) she’d see him wince - she was just glad that he wasn’t arguing with her about it, because she was anything but a charity case and she felt that she’d taken enough from him, even if he was generous by nature. She didn’t want to owe him for any more than she already did, even if he insisted that she owed him nothing at all since she used what all he’d given her - he’d still managed to convince her to allow him to carry her bags, though. (Less ‘convinced’ and more ‘stayed silent and didn’t budge until she begrudgingly agreed’, much to her dismay. She was just glad the bags weren’t heavy.)

It was when they reached the back corner of the market, where it was much quieter and the more established stands and their vendors stood that Gemma’s interest really piqued. There was a booth of nothing but Sinnoh products - scarves, non-perishable produce, seed packets of native berries and flowers, even a selection of well known jewelry brands and a few books by from authors in Hearthome and Sunnyshore. There were a few travel brochures and pamphlets lined up on the edge of the table, one of which Steven picked up to skim as she touched the scarves and admired their designs. It would be useless to buy one - she wouldn’t be able to wear it in Hoenn - but they were very pretty…

“I’ve got a buy one, get one free sale,” said the middle-aged man sitting behind the booth.

Gemma hummed, eyes dodging to the book of freeform poetry by an author she’d read before near the back. There was a dainty silver necklace with a raw prism sphere pendant the size of the end of her thumb that caught her eye - it was polished to near perfection, highlighting its natural angles and color. She plucked up both items and reached for her wallet. “I’ll take these.”

“A good choice,” he responded, and told her the price. It was surprisingly fair, and she had no trouble handing him the appropriate bills. He slipped the book into a small paper bag and gave it to Steven at his gesture while she went ahead and clasped the necklace around her neck, tugging on the chain so the pendant laid just under the hollow of her throat.

“Where do you get this stuff?” she asked curiously. “Are you from Sinnoh?”

He gave her a kind smile, and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he glanced between her and Steven. “My daughter moved there for college a few years ago, and settled down with a boy once she got her degree. She’s working near Canalave as a teacher, and she sends me these things to sell along with my own goods. I decided to stagger the days that I offer these - you’re lucky you caught me today, usually these are gone by now.”

Gemma smiled in return. “I’m glad I did. Have a good day.”

“You as well,” he responded, and Steven joined her side as she began walking along the curve of the market towards the front. She let out a breath of contentment, quite happy with her score for the day. She almost hoped that she wouldn’t run into another item she wanted, because she was cutting close to her limit on what she allowed herself to splurge with.

Then she realized Steven hadn’t bought anything.

“Have you, uh,” she started, almost regretting speaking almost as soon as he looked down at her with curiosity, “seen anything you like? You haven’t, um...gotten anything yet.”

“I’ve been in this market enough times to know what everyone here sells,” he answered easily. “I wanted to allow you the freedom of perusing unbothered.”

She flushed. “Steven, you don’t...don’t mind me. Get what you want.”

He shrugged with the shoulder that bore less weight, flashing her a soft look with those impossibly magnetic silver eyes. “I’ve already got what I want.”

Gemma forced herself to look towards the booths to her left, doing her best to ignore the heat pooling in her cheeks. He was referring to the fact that he likely possessed every item he’d ever desired simply due to the fact that he most definitely had no issue with money, but her mind still drew a picture of a potential second meaning to his words. It held no merit, had no conviction - and yet she thought it anyway.

It bothered her, and she didn’t know why.

“...Oh!” she breathed, distracted by the familiar glimmer of brilliant hues trapped within marble-like stones displayed beneath a glass case. She trotted forward ahead of Steven several booths, bobbing and weaving through multiple people to admire the Megastones lined up on crushed black velvet, skimming over the notecards tucked beneath them to note in neat handwriting what Pokemon they belonged to. _Abomasnow, Alakazam, Blastoise, Charizard..._ the selection went on. It was actually rather impressive.

“See any you’d like?” crooned the young man - obviously a nomadic merchant by trade, if his rather unusual garb and botched attempt at charm were any indications. “I only display the finest selection of Megastones for alluring and talented trainers like you.”

Gemma stared at him for half a moment before deciding that she’d probably be better off finding any she needed on her own. “...No, thank you. I’m just looking.”

“Oh, but these are a one-time opportunity!” he said, sitting up and making a grand gesture with upturned hands. “I’ve traveled all the way from Kalos just so you could lay your gorgeous eyes upon them - and for quite the affordable price!”

Gemma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That certainly explained his meager excuse for a curved, patchy mustache on his upper lip. “I’m quite all right, thank you.”

She turned to leave, glancing through the throngs of unfamiliar people in an attempt to pinpoint the head of silver hair no doubt looming over the rest, but a clatter made her jump.

“That’s a mighty fine looking Eevee you’ve got there,” remarked the man, and when she turned to him again he was standing and bracing himself on his display case with a fervency in his eyes. “I’ll have you know that I also carry evolutionary stones, as well! Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon are certainly forces of nature to be reckoned with in battle!”

Gemma’s lips thinned. “I’m not interested in evolving her.”

“Yes, but-” He held up a finger in the universal ‘wait’ gesture before ducking down beneath his display. There was the clatter of wood before he popped back up with a stack of three polished boxes trimmed with brass, quickly flicking the locks open and setting them out before her. The fire, thunder, and water stones glimmered attractively in the bright afternoon sunlight, but Gemma didn’t look at them too long. She’d picked up a couple of each on her journey through Hoenn thus far. Nevertheless, he made another sweeping gesture as though it would entice her. “-everyone knows Eevees are much stronger when they take an advanced form with a better typing. As strong as yours looks, I’m sure that-”

“ _Look_ ,” Gemma began firmly, her growing agitation apparently drawing attention from her partner because her Eevee shifted and rested her paws on her shoulder to peer over it with an inquisitive whine, “I’ve told you three times that I’m not interested in purchasing any of your stones. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

Gemma turned with every intention of disappearing into the crowd (and hopefully never seeing the man again), but as she did she heard a scuffle of stone and clothing before her Eevee let out a yip an jumped forward from her shoulder. Gemma barely had time to catch her before she realized that the Pokemon’s fur was dissipating from a brilliant white. Realization and anger struck her at once, and she turned sharply with bared teeth and a reprimand hot on her tongue.

But it seemed Steven already had it handled.

He loomed over the merchant with the air of a protector, eyes flinty and mouth firm as a deep furrow formed between his brows. His hand was gripped firmly around the wrist of the skinnier man’s, his trembling fingers loosely grasping the waterstone from his display.

“You can be fined for client harassment in a marketplace,” Steven said cooly, his voice just as hard and cold as his eyes. “I would advise that you have no repeats of this incident, because not everyone is forgiving as this young woman.”

The merchant gulped, his skin producing an instantaneous sweat, and he backed up quickly enough that he bumped into his case. “S-sorry!” he stammered, nearly dropping the evolutionary stone in his haste to return it to its box. “It won’t - it won’t happen again, I - I swear!”

Steven nodded once, his eyes never once leaving the merchant as he clambered back behind his booth. “See to it that it doesn’t.”

Gemma tucked her Eevee into the crook of her arm, stroking her soft chest gently. The Pokemon’s heart was still beating rapidly.

“Let’s go, Steven,” she murmured, catching the silver-haired man’s attention. His expression seemed to soften as soon as he looked at her, and he nodded before following her through the crowd and out of the market. They walked in silence until they reached a patio filled with benches and tables, and she settled on one near the water. Steven sank down next to her, gingerly setting the bags down between their feet.

“Thanks,” she said, focusing on her partner as she lavished her with affection in hopes that it would soothe her. Now that they’d left the merchant behind, the normal type had calmed substantially - but her tail was still fluffed out more than normal.

“I’m glad I got there in time,” he grumbled, rubbing his wrists where the sacks had dug into his skin. “I’ve seen that tactic before. They think they can get a trainer to pay for the stone if their Pokemon just so happens to evolve when exposed to it. You should be glad Eevee reacted so quickly.”

She nodded, scratching said Pokemon under the chin. She began to purr, and her ears twitched as her eyes fell closed. “She’s not ready to evolve,” she murmured, more to herself than at Steven. “I don’t know why people can’t see that. Eevees aren’t meant to just be evolved at their trainer’s whim - they should have the choice.”

“ _I_ understand,” Steven told her, and she believed him.

Gemma exhaled and leaned back against the stone banister behind her, tipping her head back to gaze up into the late afternoon sky. It was a beautiful day, clear and surprisingly cool for Hoenn. She was, admittedly, starting to tire, but...there was something she’d been wanting to do and hadn’t had the chance to as of yet, being trapped in the hospital.

“I’ll have to leave tonight,” Steven said, after a while. “I have a few things to attend to. I’ll try to come back, though. Maybe I’ll get to watch you and Wallace battle.”

“Maybe,” she said.

“He’s strong,” he warned her.

“I figured,” she responded. “He wouldn’t be the eighth gym leader if he wasn’t.”

Silence. They enjoyed the breeze.

“Steven?” she said quietly.

“Yes?” he answered.

She closed her eyes, dug her fingertips into the thick ruff around her Eevee’s neck. “Could you do me a favor?”

“Yes,” he said.

She paused, thinking it over. Then she sat up and caught his eyes. “Do you think the doctors’d be pissed if I...ran a quick errand out of Sootopolis?”

Steven blinked. “What...sort of errand?”

“We’ll have to drop off all this junk at the PokeCenter,” Gemma said. “And I think we’ll need Latios.”

* * *

“Why exactly do you need to be here? There’s nothing out here, Gemma, what could you possibly…?”

The breeze was starting to chill, the sky starting to darken - the sun was halfway under the horizon, splashing the sky with brilliant shades of orange and gold. It had taken nearly a half hour to get to the place Steven had finally managed to pry from Gemma, when she was recalling her Eevee back into her Pokeball to rest after the scare they’d had - Latios lingered behind him, silent and watchful. He fluffed his purple and white feathers as a particularly strong wind blustered by them, golden eyes gleaming in the sunlight. Steven placed a palm on his head, rubbing gently. The Pokemon rumbled low in his throat in response.

Steven stopped short when the trainer walked over to the edge of the sandbar, seawater sloshing around her ankles (which she’d stripped of her shoes and socks before they’d both climbed onto Latios’ back, discrete and out of sight of any curious onlookers behind a cluster of homes near the Pokemon Center), kneeling down and pulling out an Ultraball she’d had tucked into her pocket. She studied it a long moment, rubbing her thumb over its surface, before she tossed it. Steven barely had time to breathe before a massive shape shimmered and formed in the water before her. He watched in stunned, reverent silence as Gemma met Kyogre’s calm, intense gaze head-on, seeming to communicate with it on a level he knew was impossible with a Pokemon incapable of telepathy.

“I’m sorry for what Archie did to you,” she murmured to the legendary Pokemon, reaching out and lightly placing a hand on the end of its snout. She stroked the slick scales gently. “I’m sorry that I had to capture you - there wasn’t another way. You were going to destroy us. I...hope you realize that now. I hope you won’t try to absorb all that power again. You’re just as strong without it.”

The super-ancient Pokemon regarded her wordlessly, scarcely moving in the water. Then a low, bone-rattling rumble left it. Steven’s hair stood on end, but it seemed to affect Gemma none at all. She merely retracted her hand, cupping its Ultraball carefully.

“You don’t belong to me,” she continued, looking down at the polished capsule with an unreadable expression. “I don’t deserve to own you, even if it were possible - you’re a Pokemon that belongs to the world, protects it, and I can’t bar you from your home. You give us something wonderful that we need. I’m not stupid enough to believe that keeping you just for the sake of….of bragging rights, or a pathetic excuse of an imbalanced battle. I’m...giving you back to the sea. Just...keep that in mind, okay? In case something happens, if Groudon ever pops up again…” She sighed softly. “Nevermind. I have no right to ask anything of you. I have no power over you. Just...faith, I guess.”

She hesitated, biting her lip, then opened the Ultraball and hit the reset button hidden under the lip of the actuator. There was a brief glimmer of light, but otherwise there was no visible change.

Kyogre made another low noise as Gemma straightened.

“You’re free, now. Again.” Gemma made a half-hearted, weak shooing gesture. “I don’t know what you’ll do, but...I’ll just have to recapture you if you start misbehaving again.”

Kyogre stared. And then sprayed a massive spout of water that soaked Gemma’s hair and clothes almost instantly.

She grimaced, but didn’t look surprised.

“What I get for joking at a legendary’s expense,” she mumbled, swiping the saltwater from her eyes. Then she stood up and tucked the Ultraball back into her pocket. “Kyogre...be careful.”

The legendary Pokemon didn’t move for a long moment, eyes almost contemplative. Then it glowed a faint blue, shimmering and almost iridescent, before rumbling louder than before. It then sank into the sea, and its shadow was soon lost to the waves and the depths beneath.

Gemma let out a heavy breath, sagging in on herself suddenly. Steven trotted forward to steady her, still quite shocked himself.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, her knees finally giving out. Steven merely scooped her up, a little worried by how light she seemed to be, heading back towards Latios, who had yet to move since Kyogre had made its appearance - likely in respect for the legendary Pokemon. “I didn’t...tell you. I just wanted to get it done with.”

Steven merely shook his head. “It’s all right. I...it’s all right.”

“I’ll return the orbs to Mount Pyre once I get out of Sootopolis,” Gemma hummed, barely audible, suddenly seeming to be on the very cusp of sleep. “Didn’t think conversing with a legendary would be so stressful,” she murmured.

Steven, reminded by the sheer incredulity of what had just occurred, shook his head again with a soft, breathless laugh. He didn’t know of any appropriate response to what he’d witnessed. He tried anyway, steadying her as she climbed slowly onto Latios’ back. “...I don’t think adding this on top of walking so much today did you any good.”

“Least I’ll sleep good tonight,” she whispered as he followed suit, sinking into his back uncharacteristically unbidden. Her arms looped loosely around his waist, and he wrapped a hand around her wrists apprehensively - he hoped she wouldn’t all off on the trip back to Sootopolis.

“That you undoubtedly will,” he responded, then patted Latios’ neck as a signal to take flight. The Pokemon seemed to understand her situation, going relatively slow for its normally high speeds - Steven would’ve enjoyed the salty breeze combing its cool fingers through his hair and clothes had he not been worrying over Gemma remaining upright.

When they reached Sootopolis, night had fallen, and Gemma was already asleep from exhaustion. He’d taken her to her room, tucked her in, and had released her Eevee to keep an eye on her. He’d left her the Eon Flute he’d been meaning to give her with a note. ( _‘When you travel the world, you should try to use this. This flute - the Eon flute - is one of my favorite items. It is proof of the bond between you and Latias. No matter how far you may be from one another, play that flute and Latias will surely fly straight to you.’_ )

When he finally got home to Mossdeep, he placed the small marble figure of Latios on his nightstand. He had trouble sleeping that night, marvelling over the trainer he’d met by pure happenstance - a trainer who had let one of the most powerful Pokemon in the whole earth go whenever she could’ve kept it.

Gemma was a marvel unlike anything he’d ever seen in his life.

It humbled him in a way he’d never felt before.

It made him feel...warm. Awed. _Thankful._

He watched the sun rise from his window with a forgotten cup of tea, scribbling on a spare piece of paper with a pen that was running out of ink.

_‘People, Pokemon, nature itself - our survival in this world depends on all of us living together in harmony. I feel I have just begun to understand that. And I’m wondering how the world will continue to change from this point on. It fills me with an inexplicable excitement._

_‘Gemma...as you and your Pokemon live and grow in this changed world, I wonder what effect it will have upon you. What will you think about? What ideals will you believe in? I hope you will be able to show me and my team the answers you’ve found.’_

He read it. He read it again. He read it ten times, then crumbled it in an odd, unfamiliar mix of frustration and shame and embarrassment and tossed it towards the trash as his ears burned. He missed. He picked it up, unfolded it, smoothed it out, and left it on the table when he left for the League.

The others didn’t question why he had such dark rings underneath his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got that comment from Vesper (thank you, by the way, for your lovely compliments!) saying that they wanted to see Gemma’s Eevee evolve into Espeon, I’ve become a little curious: what Eeveelution do y’all think she'll evolve into? I’ve already got it chosen in mind, but I wonder what all you think and what your reasonings are. I’d just like some food for thought, I guess.


	8. Chapter Seven - Pokemon League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the feedback all of you took the time to send in! To answer rhaena’s question about Gemma’s teams for Johto and Kanto: I have not talked about them yet because I’m considering expanding this fic with a sequel of sorts (though it’d probably take a lot longer to write it than this one because I can’t lean on a pre-established plot that I just have to tweak and would have to rely on my own plotpoints instead - I do have parts of scenes partially written, though the bulk of it still needs writing), but they are well where they are!  
> I’ll go into more detail on Gemma’s background in that fic; the reason I haven’t here is because I didn’t want to turn people off by forcing them to swallow everything about an OC they might not necessarily care about (that has happened to me before, admittedly). A good fanfic author introducing an OC, in my experience, feeds in bits and pieces about them little by little. It produces the best affect, and piques the reader’s curiosity (at least it does for me). So if you’re interested in her story, you can check it out.

_“She turned up, just like the boss said. She beat me easy - expect a challenge, Phoebe!”_

_“She’s a tough one - don’t go easy, Glacia! She’ll be well worth the effort!”_

_“She’s surely a surprise. Show her your full strength, Drake.”_

_“Lass’s got a fire burnin’ in ‘er. Get ready, Steven.”_

Steven reached over his head and pressed the button to the small comm unit in the wall. “I’ve been ready. Thank you all for giving her your best.”

 _“She really is what you said she was,”_ Phoebe said, and the silver haired man could _hear_ the smile in her voice. _“It’s not often one shows up that gets all the way to you!”_

 _“I’m sure he’ll put ‘er in her place, Phebe,”_ responded Sidney gruffly. _“No one ever gets past Steven.”_

 _“Don’t judge the outcome so quickly, Sidney,”_ Drake responded, equally as gruff. _“She may surprise us yet.”_

 _“Either way, we’ll be watching,”_ Glacia soothed. _“Good luck, Steven.”_

He closed his eyes and let out a soft exhale when he heard the doors to Drake’s room close in the distance. “Thank you. I’ll certainly need it.”

Steven stood slowly, eyes focusing on the giant doors that closed off his room from the hallway that led to it. He could hear soft, tentative steps echoing closer, and automatically the doors began to crank open. He swallowed, smoothed a hand over his hair, and adjusted his suit jacket.

And he waited.

* * *

Gemma was so glad she’d stocked up on so many revives and hyper potions before challenging the Elite Four. They’d been just as tough as she’d imagined, and she knew her Pokemon must’ve been getting tired by now - she just hoped they were strong enough to push through to the champion. Supposedly, they were the most powerful trainer in the region - even though she’d challenged a champion before (twice, in fact, though since he was the same man she didn’t know if it counted both times), her stomach still fluttered and her palms began to sweat in earnest. She figured her Pokemon could sense it, because she could feel them tossing restlessly in their Pokeballs in both anticipation and apprehension.

She’d been required to leave Eevee with the nurse manning the PokeCenter in the entrance of the Pokemon League, only allowed to bring six Pokemon with her to participate, and the cream and brown Pokemon had seemed to bid her good luck as she’d wagged her tail and butted her head into Gemma’s palm. Gemma had always tried to refrain from involving her long-time partner in any potentially dangerous battles due to her size, deciding to wait for anything serious until she evolved. Gemma certainly wasn’t in a hurry - she would be just as content if Eevee never decided to evolve. Such was the pride and love she felt for her, the trainer supposed.

Gemma gripped her wrist anxiously as she began to walk towards the last set of doors looming ahead of her - her fingers brushed her Mega-bracelet, the glimmering Keystone still warm from using Mega-evolution in the past four battles, and she briefly thought of Steven. Face warming, she shoved him to the back of her mind. She had to focus. She couldn’t afford to distract herself, no matter how tempting it was to wonder where he was right then, or what he was doing. He was likely busy with whatever work he had to accomplish, and he probably wasn’t sparing her a second thought. She had to do the same if she had any hopes of defeating the champion.

She looked up at the doors, taking in their intricate design; they seemed to be made of warm polished marble, matching the rest of the floor and walls. She wondered what the champion’s chosen type was, or if they had an amalgamation of Pokemon - if the decor was any indication, they had close ties to the earth. It couldn’t have been rock, because Roxanne had filled that typing - it could very well be ground, or steel. The latter made her wary, lacking a fire type in her roster, but she supposed she’d have to make due with secondary type advantages. She knew her way around battles, and the logical side of her mind was scolding her for being so worried.

But so much rode on whether she could defeat them...and she’d come too far just to screw up now.

The doors groaned deeply and began to open as she got closer. She hesitated, blinking as bright sunlight flooded the corridor, and squinted to see if she could make out anything in the next room.

Her breath caught in her throat.

“Welcome, Gemma. I was hoping I would get to see you make it here.”

“S... _Steven?_ ” she pressed. The floor seemed to sway beneath her, and she stared open-mouthed at the silver-haired man standing tall in the other end of the arena.

He smiled, his eyes glittering in the sunlight. “I thought you might be unaware, given you never recognized me during our meetings. I’m surprised you never saw anything on the news.”

“I…” She floundered for words, reaching up and gripping her hair before trying to smooth it out and tuck it behind her ear. “...I...hardly ever look at the news.”

“That certainly explains it,” he chuckled lightly. “To your credit, I didn’t mind not being recognized. You lose much of your privacy whenever you step up into the Pokemon League at any capacity.”

Gemma stared at him. “But, you...you never…” She gestured helplessly, then dug her fingertips into her eyes with a shaky breath. Her heart was doing its damnedest to escape her ribcage and it almost _hurt_.

Suddenly, everything made so much more sense. Steven’s powerful Pokemon, why he always seemed to be everywhere at once. What that grunt on Southern Island said...the kid in Sootopolis asking for his autograph!

“This is why...this is why you had to leave Mossdeep,” she whispered, distressed to find that her voice had fled along with her wits. She cleared her throat and looked back up to him tentatively. “You’re...you’re the _champion of Hoenn?_ ”

Steven, to his credit, was taking her ignorance with saint-like patience. His expression softened and he took one, two, three, four long strides to stand in front of her. He smiled gently. “I should apologize for not telling you sooner. It’s not often I meet someone who regards me with a...clean slate, you could say, and I was a bit selfish in that I didn’t want to lose that and alter our…” He paused, trailed off, then his expression morphed into something less vulnerable. “...your perception of me.”

Gemma blinked, dumbfounded. He’d...he...dear lord, she was overwhelmed.

“Gemma.” Steven reached out and grasped her shoulders gently (always so gentle, he was), slumping a little. “I understand that this is rather sudden. But I’d just like to say that I am very, _very_ proud of you.” He gestured behind her, undoubtedly to the battles she’d just won. “Look at everything you’ve accomplished! You’ve defeated the gym circuit, you were victorious against the Elite Four...hell, you saved the world, all in the span of a couple of weeks.” He smiled brilliantly, his eyes shining. “You’re so much more than I had expected, and I’m happy to call you my friend.”

_Steven, he...he thinks I’m his friend?_

Gemma blinked rapidly, wondering why her vision was blurring, then flushed deeply when she realized she was tearing up.

“Oh, I…” She ducked her head and swiped at her eyes, embarrassment burning bright within her. “Sorry, I - I just-”

He squeezed her shoulders lightly. She looked back up at him, unable to resist the depths that stole her very being and held it still.

“Don’t apologize,” he said softly. Kindly. (Always so kind, he was.) “You’re one of the most remarkable people I’ve ever met. Never forget that.”

She blinked, then swallowed. She realized she was smiling like a fool when her cheeks began to ache. “Steven...thank you. I - you’ve done so much for me, more than anyone else, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you or thank you enough.” She made a weak gesture. “I’m not exactly well-off like you are, and…”

He chuckled. “I don’t expect you to repay me. That’s the nature of giving gifts. Everything I gave you, I expected you to use to its fullest extent - and you have. That’s your repayment to me. And I think you’ve repaid in full, making it here.”

Gemma stared at him a long moment, wondering about the enigma this man was, but evidently it seemed that the moment was over. Steven stepped back, grinning, and she thought she saw excitement in his eyes. “Gemma,” he said, “I want you to come at me with all you’ve learned. My Pokemon and I will respond in turn with all that we know.”

The trainer hesitated, then nodded, stepping back as Steven moved back to the place where he’d been standing when she’d entered. He reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a Luxuryball. His hair glimmered silver, his eyes sparkled with anticipation, and his smile nearly blinded her. “Let it begin!”

He’d never looked so handsome.

* * *

Steven’s Skarmory was not a flying type to be taken lightly. Her Manectric, while incredibly agile and fast, had to work to make his moves hit. Steven’s Aggron took it out shortly after, though, and Gemma suddenly understood why he’d known so much about them back in Mauville. Her own Aggron fought hard, but they both were knocked out in the wake of exchanged moves that shook the earth beneath the trainers’ feet. His Cradily was an impressive adversary to her Flygon, but in the end his aerial advantage won him out. Steven’s Armaldo did land a few lucky blows, however, and almost took out her Gardevoir before it went down. Gemma’s Sceptile filled the spot after Claydol had knocked out the psychic-fairy type, and the grass type made quick work of it, but Steven’s Metagross, startling being a shiny and beautiful and obviously strong, was one of the most powerful steel types Gemma had ever seen, taking him out almost effortlessly.

Which now left Gemma to her last Pokemon.

“You’ve made an admirable effort thus far, Gemma,” Steven called out across the battlefield. Even from where she stood she could see that there was a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead. “But I’m surprised you’ve yet to utilize the bracelet I gave you.”

“I’ve been saving it for last!” she replied, smiling unbidden and reaching for the last Pokeball on her belt. She smoothed her thumb over its surface briefly, reminiscing.

Her Swampert bellowed excitedly as he was released, his fins bristling and eyes glittering as he sized up the steel type across the ring. The Keystone imbedded in Gemma’s bracelet began to warm as she raised it, touching it and watching as the water-ground type began to glow and change. Steven, too, touched his pin, and his Metagross followed shortly after. Both Pokemon roared as the light burst all at once and revealed their Mega-evolved forms.

“Your partner seems strong!” Steven praised. “But mine is, as well - I’ve owned no other Pokemon for nearly as long!”

“That sounds like a challenge if I’ve ever heard one!” Gemma responded with glee.

And with that, the two Pokemon began to exchange attacks. The impact and power of their moves shook the stadium, rocking the ground and making both trainers stumble at times. There wasn’t a type advantage between the two, making it more of a fair fight, and both their strengths were plainly obvious as they grappled, shot apart, lobbed attacks to draw in closer, and repeated. After a while, it was obvious that the both of them were beginning to tire.

“It’s time to finish this!” Steven shouted. “Metagross, use Giga Impact!”

Gemma’s heart leapt into her throat. “Use Hydro Pump and dodge!”

The steel-psychic type roared as it glowed and began to rocket forward almost faster than the eye could follow, and Swampert unleashed a powerful column of water from it mouth to slow its opponent. It barely hindered it, but it gave Swampert enough time to leap above it.

“Now - Hammer Arm!”

Steven lurched forward. “Meteor Mash! Get out from under-”

Both Pokémon reacted at once, and when their moves collided it caused a shockwave that sent up a dust cloud not unlike the sandstorms that plagued the desert closer to Mount Chimney. Gemma squinted, trying to see which Pokémon was left standing, but there was no movement. She waited with bated breath as the dust settled.

“Oh…” she whispered. Then she ran forward.

Both Pokémon were lying unconscious on the ground, their Mega-evolutions fading rapidly. Steven was approaching quickly, and they both began to check over their Pokémon with the care of worried parents. Determining that no grievous injuries had been incurred, Gemma recalled her Swampert and looked nervously up at Steven.

His eyes were pensive, brows furrowed, but he didn’t seem angry, thankfully. He recalled his Metagross and smoothed his thumb over the curve of the Luxuryball fondly. Then he smiled brilliantly, and Gemma’s breath disappeared from her lungs.

“Just as I have come to expect,” he said warmly, catching her eyes and absolutely _beaming_ with pride. “Gemma, you are truly an excellent Pokemon trainer - thank you. I had wanted to learn how you feel about this world, what kinds of ideals you have developed with your Pokemon...I feel I was able to find the answer in our battle. The feelings you have for your Pokemon, and the way that your Pokemon gave their all in battle in response to those feelings - those two together created a great power. I felt a thrill of excitement in my breast when we first met, and now I know for sure that feeling was not misplaced!”

Gemma’s face grew hot, the adrenaline from the battle beginning to ebb as she tucked Swampert’s Pokeball back onto her belt and stood slowly. “Steven, I…” She trailed off, hesitated. Then she gave him a soft smile. “You’re welcome. And thank _you_. You’re one of the best trainers I’ve ever met.”

Steven grinned, opening his mouth to continue, but the massive doors behind them creaking open caught their attention. The members of the elite four strode in, a variety of expressions on their faces - they looked both curious and impressed, mostly.

“Well?” questioned the younger man whom she’d battled first - Sidney, she recalled. He folded his arms over his chest, tapping his foot with a quirked mouth. “Did’ya lose the big C, boss?”

“We hoped to witness the last half of the battle,” said the titanium blonde woman calmly, hands folded in front of her tailored dress primly. Glacia glanced around, seeing that the dust had settled on the battlefield. “But it would seem we’re too late.”

“It was totally down to the wire at the end!” the ghost type specialist, Phoebe, claimed with a giggle as she looked to Gemma. “You sure gave him a run for his money!”

Drake, the last of the four, harrumphed and gave them a pointed look. “They’d give you an answer if you’d let them.” He turned back to the recovering duo, quirking a thick white brow. “So? What of it?”

Gemma swallowed, feeling a little outnumbered by them - she was grateful she knew Steven, at least. “It...it was a tie.”

That seemed to take the four by stark surprise.

“I’m...sorry?” Glacia questioned.

Then, Steven began to laugh. It was a warm sound, steady and the closest to boyish he’d ever seemed - Gemma’s cheeks lit fire when he gazed down at her with bright eyes and a blinding, lopsided, _genuine_ smile. For the first time since she’d met him, he looked truly, openly happy.

It was beautiful on him.

“It was a draw,” he said, with a joy that never usually accompanied such a result in an important battle like theirs. “Neither of us won.”

“No,” Phoebe said with a cheeky grin, “you _both_ won!”

“That’s not how this works,” Drake said gruffly, though it didn’t dash the girl’s enthusiasm in the slightest. “The League doesn’t accommodate for ‘ties’. There will have to be a rematch - there has to be a victor.”

Gemma sidestepped a little, waving her hands lightly. “I’m not...that won’t be necessary.”

They all looked surprised - even Steven.

“What do you mean?” the champion questioned.

Gemma met his confused gaze almost guiltily, seeing the elation from their battle dissipating quickly. “I’m...I’m not looking to be champion, Steven. I’m just happy with knowing that I came close to beating you - that’s enough for me.” She tried offering him a smile. “You presented one of the best battles I’ve ever had, and you gave it your all - that makes you a step above the rest in my book.”

Steven regarded her a long moment, gaze unreadable - then his smile returned, albeit much softer than before, and he nodded in acceptance. “I understand.” He stepped forward, gesturing towards the doors the four had left open. “May I walk you out?”

She dipped her head, suddenly shy. “...You may.” She looked up to the elite four respectfully. “Thank you for the great battles - it’s obvious you’ve raised all your Pokemon with utmost care. I hope I’ll get the chance to repeat it someday.”

At that, they smiled - even Drake relaxed quite a bit as he grunted in acknowledgement.

“Pop by whenever you’d like,” Phoebe said with a grin and a wave. Her eyes glittered playfully. “Any friend of Steven’s is a friend of ours!”

Gemma flushed a bit but nodded, and then Steven was grasping her elbow gently and guiding her out of his arena with purposeful but leisurely strides that matched easily with her shorter, natural gait. Comfortable silence lapsed between them, and when they passed through Drake’s arena she bit the inside of her lip and reached up to loop her arm through his like when they’d walked through Sootopolis. He bent his elbow accordingly.

They didn’t say anything when Gemma had the attendant in the front lobby heal her party - Steven only beamed and patted Eevee on the head when she leapt off of the counter onto Gemma’s shoulders in an attempt to reach him. When they exited the massive building, it was beginning to get dark. Steven seemed pleasantly content, eyes bright as he took in the cool breeze and descending sun - but Gemma felt oddly and suddenly apprehensive. Worried. Like...like reading the ending of the epilogue of a good book.

She swallowed, and followed his gaze so he wouldn’t see her face.

“Is...is this it?” she asked quietly, almost more afraid that he’d hear her rather than her words being lost to the breeze. “Will I get to see you again?”

Steven chuckled low in his throat, shaking his head lightly - his silver hair glittered golden in the sunlight.

“I have the feeling that it isn’t,” he said after a moment. “This region isn’t really that large when you forge such friendships with people and Pokemon.” He looked down to her, and despite her resistance, she found herself being drawn in, an inevitability that she couldn’t ever hope to ignore. ( _Black holes._ ) He smiled, and suddenly she felt very silly for even doubting it in the first place - he assured her in ways she hadn’t experienced before, and without words, too.

Gemma took in the depth of his eyes for a long moment, allowing herself just a glimpse of vulnerability - and what she found in them stole her breath yet again. Silver and iron and steel all pooled together to make it seem as though he was molded from the earth, simultaneously molten and tempered and unyielding but gentle. A paradox that only Steven Stone could make possible - a paradox she was grateful she’d gotten the chance to experience, if just for a fleeting moment.

“Thank you, again,” she murmured, resting her other hand on his sleeve. The scratchy material was a pleasant texture beneath her palm, after having been clammy for most of the day. “I...haven’t had a battle that exhilarating in quite a while.” She smiled. “You’re one tough cookie.”

Steven shrugged lightly, an entirely human and lazy and endearing gesture. “One of the reasons Wallace thought it apt to refer to me by ‘Iron Head’ Steven - another reason is that I, apparently, am very stubborn when I want to be. According to him, of course.”

Gemma laughed, not putting it past the eccentric gym leader in the slightest - she could almost _hear_ the inflection in his voice, just about see the gleam in his deep blue eyes. Steven said no more, and as a beat of silence passed she felt the air shift. She pulled away from him, reaching for the Ultraball in the side pocket of her backpack.

“Take care, Steven,” she said, not really knowing what else to say. It almost felt as though everything that could’ve been said _had_ been said. It was an odd feeling. (She wasn’t sure she liked it.) She bit her lip. “I’ll...I’ll be in Littleroot if you need me.”

Steven beamed gently. “I’ll certainly keep that in mind.” He watched as she released Latias, and petted the red and white Pokemon’s head when her amber eyes brightened and she bumped into his chest affectionately. The gold irises seemed to glow in the sunset, regarding him with an unintelligible gaze. “Be careful. That will be a bit of a long trip, and night will fall soon.”

“I will,” Gemma replied easily, zipping up her lightweight jacket and tucking her Eevee between it and her chest. The small Pokemon poked her head out and yipped at Steven, no doubt wagging her tail. “I’ll...talk to you later, I guess.”

“Indeed.” Steven stood still as the trainer climbed onto Latias’ back, patting her long, slender neck fondly before catching his gaze once more. Then Latias was turning, lifting up into the sky, and Steven raised a hand in a departing gesture as they quickly jetted away. He waited until he could no longer decipher their shape among the clouds before he finally went back inside - well after sunset, when the chill started to seep through his clothes. Summer was no doubt beginning to draw itself into a close - he almost dreaded the winter months that loomed ahead, even as mild as they were compared to regions like Sinnoh and Unova.

When he reached the quarters that branched off from the main arenas, fair-sized rooms that allowed the five to stay when working long hours or unable to return to their homes elsewhere, he found that the four elite trainers were clustered together in the lounge, murmuring in varying levels of volume as was typical of their personalities. Phoebe looked even more giddy than usual, however, of which he was certain he’d learn about soon given her tendency to share everything she thought.

When she spotted him coming down the hallway, though, she surprised him greatly by closing her mouth - though the nigh mischievous glitter in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed in the slightest.

“Ah, Steven,” Drake grunted, gesturing to the delicate china platter sitting on the coffee table between the two couches, no doubt courtesy of Glacia’s imported blends. “Please.”

The silver-haired man seated himself easily, letting out a soft exhale as the events of the day finally began to catch up with him.

“I trust that you saw our latest competitor out safely?” Glacia asked lightly, evenly.

“Yes,” he responded, letting his head fall back into the couch and his eyes close. “She should be home by the time night falls.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t demand a rematch,” Sidney remarked. “No one that’s ever made it as far as Steven gave in that easily. Most would have tried again from the beginning, in the least.”

Steven bit his tongue when the words _‘Gemma never demands for anything’_ leapt to the forefront of his mind. Instead, he allowed the others to speak for him.

“No one’s ever tied with him, either,” Phoebe pointed out, sounding enthusiastic about the unexpected turn of events. “But I’m kind of disappointed we won’t get to see you two battle again - Steven, the whole thing was intense from start to finish!”

“Indeed it was,” he responded quietly, remembering the adrenaline that had been pumping through him throughout the entire battle - she’d raised her Pokemon to the fullest extent of their capabilities, and their power had been staggering even in comparison to his own. He’d seen his Pokemons’ excitement in their eyes at such a challenge, reflecting his own, and he was sure Gemma had made a lasting impression upon them. “I suspected that she would pose a remarkable opponent. I was right.”

“You do tend to have a good gut feeling when it comes to other trainers,” Glacia agreed. “But why didn’t you insist, Steven? It’s obvious you’re fond of the girl - why not give her a second chance at the championship?”

Steven cleared his throat, biting the inside of his cheek as his ears warmed. Was it...was he really that easy to read, that they’d been able to tell he’d found that he, admittedly, favored her over most of the trainers that had passed through?

“She clearly stated that she did not want it,” Drake reminded her, and the silver-haired man sighed softly in relief. “She seemed remarkably humble. I just wonder why she would bother going through the League circuit if she didn’t intend to take the championship.”

“She’s never wanted the championship,” Steven found himself saying before he could really think about it, lifting his head to look at the four of them. “She said she’s looking for something, but...she’s not sure what.”

Drake hummed, looking thoughtful. Glacia tilted her head at him while Sidney pursed his lips incredulously and Phoebe’s eyes rounded in curiosity.

“You’ve spoken to her at length about it?” the ice type specialist inquired.

Steven blinked, remembering the days he’d spent with her in Sootopolis, everything they’d talked about. He realized abruptly that she’d deflected most of his questions and had distracted him with her own. His heart sank slightly, though he wasn’t sure why. “In passing. Wallace pressed the topic. It was the first explanation I heard from her about it.”

“You think she’s just doin’ it for fame?” Sidney queried gruffly. “Lots of trainers just try to make their names known and don’t dedicate themselves to training - that’s why we get so many snotty-nosed brats trying to get in. They think earning the championship’s all about being the strongest trainer.”

“No, no, she’s...” Steven shook his head firmly, his lips thinning. “She’s not like that.”

“Adrenaline, maybe?” Glacia proposed thoughtfully. “I’ve heard of trainers who get addicted to intense battling much like one would with skydiving or bungee jumping. She did mention how exhilarated her battle with you made her feel, Steven.”

“ _No_ ,” Steven pressed, standing and moving over to the side of the couches to pace with sudden frustration. “She’s not as spectacularly skilled a trainer for something as simple as that.”

“How do you know?” Drake questioned. “You said yourself that you don’t know very much about her. What makes you so sure?”

“I-” Steven stopped abruptly, staring at them with wide eyes and an open mouth. He ran his fingers through his hair, brows furrowing and an odd mix of confusion and uncertainty coiling low in his gut. “I don’t know. I just...I don’t feel like she has any motive other than something meaningful.”

“She could be looking for connections,” Phoebe suggested gently, her eyes uncharacteristically soft and considerate as Steven met them with his own. “Friends come in all shapes and sizes - Pokemon and humans alike. She might just be trying to find her place in this big, wide world, find people who’ll guide her along the way.” She gave him a gentle, warm, simultaneously unsettling and comforting and knowing smile. “If I know people at all, I’d say you’ve helped her a lot, Steven.” She added quietly, almost dreamily, “She looks at you like you put the stars in the sky.”

Steven’s heart caught in his throat, face burning and lungs bereft of air. His fingers twitched and he wrung his hands together, shifting on his feet anxiously for no reason other than in an attempt to dislodge the amalgamation of emotions roiling within him. He felt all too exposed all at once, bare under the weight of the four’s gazes. He dropped his head on a whim, trying to hide. “I, ah...I’m sure that’s not...she…” He cleared his throat, tugging at his shirt collar. “I’m certain that’s not the case, Phoebe.”

He missed the knowing glance Glacia and Drake exchanged while she sipped at her tea.

Phoebe shrugged lightly, an unexpected depth of understanding in her eyes as she reached for a cookie perched in a pile on the tray. “It may very well not be,” she conceded. “But any way you may look at it, you obviously mean something to her.” She grinned. “You could always use more friends, Steven.” The champion opened his mouth to respond, but she cut in with glittering eyes. “Rocks don’t count.”

Sidney laughed outright at that, slapping his knee. Steven stopped, then let out a soft sigh and smiled dimly as his nerves eased for the most part.

“I’ll have you know,” he told them matter-of-factly, “that she has a rather extensive knowledge of rocks, as well - one that very well may rival my own.”

Phoebe giggled and Sidney smirked with a finger pointed in his direction. “Hang on to her, then, Stevie. Not a lotta girls like rocks as much as you do.”

The champion groaned at the nickname, one that had haunted him since he’d first met Sidney - he’d given up asking him to not say it a long time ago - and took the opportunity to move over to the bookshelves on the wall on either side of the fireplace and pretend to browse their contents despite knowing each and every book within them and the order they were in.

“He has a point, Steven,” Drake said, catching his attention. He stilled. “From what you’ve shared, you both seem to have a lot of similarities. It might do you some good to get to know someone besides us and Wallace.”

“It’s healthy to make new friends,” Glacia added, and if Steven didn’t know her any better he would’ve missed the faint touch of concern lacing her words.

“I’m aware,” he said lightly. He traced the roughened spine of an old tome about psychic types from nearly a century prior. “And I already have.”

“We’re _trying_ to tell you to get out more,” Sidney groaned. “You work too hard. You’re always going here and there and you never stop to sit down. It’s exhausting just _watching_ you.”

Steven turned, giving them all a confused look. “...What?”

“You don’t think we’ve noticed?” Drake grunted, shaking his head. “You’ve been tense ever since you got that letter from your father.”

Steven stiffened, brows dropping and mouth thinning. He said nothing.

“We know it’s none of our business,” said Glacia gently, setting down her cup and saucer to face him primly. Her icy blue eyes were melted with concern. “And that we have no right to intrude upon your relationship with your father. But we’ve...we’ve been worried. Sidney’s right; you haven’t stopped once since then. You’re exhausting yourself without realizing it.”

Steven realized they were right. He wasn’t sure he liked it, but he couldn’t do much to change it. He sighed heavily, rubbing at his face and willing away the throb that threatened to break out between his temples and behind his eyes. He wondered at how rapidly the conversation had turned.

“You’re...not wrong,” he admitted quietly, hesitantly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s been...rather tense lately. He’s been stubborn recently.”

“Wonder who you got it from,” Steven heard Sidney mutter, but made to effort to quarrel with him.

“You know we’re here for you if you need us,” Phoebe pointed out. “Really. We’re not going to judge you for anything you might need from us.”

“I know,” he murmured, dipping his head. “Thank you. But it’s fine.”

“There’s a difference between ‘fine’ and actually fine,” Glacia stated.

Steven shook his head again. “I’m not going to burden you with this nonsense. I’ve got it handled.”

Thankfully, they left it be.

“Still,” Phoebe said, sitting up, “I think it’d do you some good to take a day - _actually_ take a day, not going around fumigating yourself in all those caves. Maybe take Gemma sightseeing, since she’s not from Hoenn. There are a lot of things she probably missed, if she’s just followed the gym circuit this whole time.”

“I…” Steven considered the idea. It _did_ sound pleasant, as begrudging as he would be to admit it. He shrugged a shoulder, moving back to the center of the room. “Perhaps in a week or so. I’ve still things to accomplish with Sootopolis, Mossdeep, and Lilycove after the Kyogre incident.”

Phoebe gave him a stink eye as he, as was typical of his nature, deflected the thought of rest with working before hand. Nevertheless, Glacia stood and began to gather up her china and its accoutrement. Drake helped. “That sounds like it would be a lovely time,” she mused. “I’ve been meaning to visit Mauville for quite a while, but haven’t had the time.”

“I’ve heard we don’t have any more contenders coming in tomorrow,” the dragon type master told her. “I gave fly you there tomorrow. Need to stop by Petalburg and speak with Briney anyway.”

As their conversation filtered out from there, Steven stepped back and bade them goodnight, slipping out of the room with a weary exhale. He’d been waiting all day to see Gemma, and now that he had...the halls of the residential portion of the League felt awfully empty.

He returned to his quarters on heavy feet, deciding not to put Skarmory or Latios through the effort to fly him home for the night. He’d probably fall asleep and slip off their backs if he knew how heavily post-battle adrenaline drop affected him.

He showered and changed into his sleepwear, tending to his evening routine with practiced ease. He even let his Pokemon out of their capsules into the spacious sitting room, allowing them to stretch for the night. His Metagross hummed grumbled low in its belly, regarding him with unreadable eyes. Steven smoothed his hand over its faceguard, murmuring a goodnight to it before shuffling towards his bedroom. He slipped under the sheets and settled on his back.

He was surprised when Latios squeezed through the doorway after him, rumbling and settling on the space that was left on his mattress. The eon Pokemon pressed his head into Steven’s chest, chuffing and fluffing his feathers briefly before a warm, foreign feeling Steven couldn’t quite place washed over him, settling in the back of his mind and buzzing not unlike the effects of one or two glasses of champagne.

Steven began to stroke Latios’ head and long neck, enjoying the softness of his feathers and the down underneath. The Pokemon began to purr, then, a soft, low trill that made Steven’s eyes heavy and his body relaxed.

As he lingered on the cusp of sleep, conscious thought too far gone to recognize it, an image of Gemma began to play behind his closed eyes, rippling and moving like a movie underwater. She was flying, relaxed astride Latias’ back, except...the point of view was off. Her hair and clothes were tossing in the wind, her eyes closed as she tipped her head back and smiled at the stars. She looked reverent, illuminated in soft silvers and whites beneath the moon.

Had he been awake, he would’ve realized that Latios was using his sight-sharing ability. Had he been awake, he would’ve been embarrassed and confused as to why the blue eon twin would be utilizing it. But he was slipping off into sleep, and it made him smile instead. He would inevitably dismiss it as a dream caused by heavy thought the next day, but for now, he enjoyed the sight.

Latios, continuing to rumble in contentment, felt Latias’ deep-set satisfaction through their connection. He returned the sentiment.


	9. Chapter Eight - Meteor Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, forget what I said about the Kyogre Incident™ being the longest chapter. When I hit the Sky Pillar’s cave scene and did a word count, it was 14,009 and 26 pages. Now it’s fricken 21,931 words and forty pages long. Dear Christ, self. I’ve never written any one chapter this long before - please send help.  
> Also, please tell me if you guys see any typos - I’ve spent so long on this thing I can’t even focus on the words anymore. I’ll reread it once I give my mind a break for a while and make myself forget how long I procrastinated and agonized over the Rayquaza and Deoxys bit.  
> (Also, yes, I m a y have used the Generations episode for reference on the Deoxys fight because it’s fricken e p i c, okay? Okay.)  
> It's probably going to take me quite a while to get over my fear of timeskips, but I'm going to try to push through to get the last chapter written before spring hits - don't hold me to it, I'm not promising, but that's my personal goal. I want to finish this thing because it started out as just self-indulgent but now I've invested so much feeling and time into this and now I want more than anything to elaborate on it in the future, and to do that I've got to establish this as the baseline. Wish me luck, lovelies.

“Gemma, wake up! Mom’s made breakfast!”

A low groan, muffled by bedsheets, floated up from the occupied bed of the Maples’ guest room. May rolled her eyes, hands propped on her hips, and she stepped over to yank the sheets down. Gemma curled up one reflex, brows furrowed and eyes bleary as she glared at the younger girl.

“Aren’t you hungry?” May asked.

“For another three hours of sleep, maybe,” the trainer grumbled, pressing her face into the pillow. “It’s fricken seven-thirty, May.”

“Just because you fought the champion doesn’t mean you get to sleep in,” the girl retorted. “I’ll sic my Sceptile on you if you don’t hurry up!”

“Mine’ll kick yours butt,” Gemma mumbled, just shy of incoherent, but the girl was already trodding out of the room and down the stairs. Knowing she was already too lucid to go back to sleep, she sighed irritably and sat up to stretch. She ached a little from the trek through Victory Road the previous day and the subsequent battles she’d fought, but it didn’t keep her from making her bed. After that she freshened up with a quick shower, actually going the extra mile and putting on a fresh outfit and makeup - she felt like she had the right to self-indulge after what she (and her Pokémon, of course) had managed to accomplish.

When she loped down the stairwell, she saw Norman, his wife, and May engrossed in a conversation at the kitchen table.

“Morning,” she said, tucking an errant strand of wet hair that had managed to slip out of her bun behind her ear. She tentatively joined them, sitting in the seat beside May and across from Norman.

“Why, if it isn’t Gemma!” said the gym leader with a smile. “You look good! I heard about you making it to the League - congratulations!”

“Thank you,” she said, drumming her fingertips as May’s mother fixed her a plate and handed it to her. She nodded in gratitude. “I wouldn’t have made it that far without my Pokémon, though.”

“As is true with everything in life,” he chuckled, but then he straightened with a dawning expression. He turned to May and fished his billfold out of his back pocket. “Oh, and before I forget...I was thinking of giving these to you.” He handed the girl a pair of tickets, and she squinted at them for a moment before giving her father a questioning look.

“They’re tickets to the star show that’s being held at the Mossdeep Space Center,” Norman explained, a touch of guilt lacing his demeanor. “I _was_ planning to go with your mom, but...it looks like I’ve got to rush back to the gym in Petalburg.” He brightened a little. “Oh! You know, it _is_ a pair of tickets...why don’t you invite that Brendan boy from next door to come along?”

“I mean...I guess?” May said, glancing towards the third trainer in the room. “What about Gemma?”

“Oh, uh…” Norman gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sure they’ll be selling tickets at the door, as well, Gemma.”

“No, it’s alright,” she said, giving him a small smile as she fiddled with her fork. “I had wanted to hit up the department store in Lilycove for a few things - I could make sure the kids get to Mossdeep safely before heading there. After it’s done with I could bring them back.”

“That sounds lovely,” May’s mother spoke up, giving her a grateful smile. “I can pay for your supper if you take them out somewhere nice as well.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Gemma told her, flushing a little. “I’ve got a little cash to throw around. It won’t be that big of a deal.”

“We insist,” Norman said, already pulling out a few bills from his wallet. He handed them to her with a firm expression. “You’ve taken good care of them both so far, Gemma, keeping an eye on them while they traveled. Consider it a payment of sorts.”

Gemma begrudgingly took the slips of paper and folded them up before gingerly tucking them into her pocket. May cast her a faintly anticipatory look, likely suspecting that Gemma would offer them both a ride on Latias (whose Mega-evolution should offer more than enough room for the three of them) - Gemma merely flashed her a grin in return. May’s eyes sparkled and she resumed her progress on the scrambled eggs on her plate.

“Norman,” said May’s mom gently, touching his arm, “you should be getting back to the gym soon.”

“Oh! Right,” he sad, smiling sheepishly. He turned and kissed her quickly as he stood. “Thanks for looking after the house while I’m away, dear.”

“Of course,” she responded with a smile. “You have a safe trip.”

“I will,” he said, grabbing his bag from the coat rack and heading for the door. “I love you both!”

May and her mother both returned the sentiment before he shut the door. The older woman sighed briefly, looking longingly at the door. “Oh, that dad of yours, May,” she said. “He comes home for the first time in ages, and all he talks about is Pokémon!” She laughed a little. “Why can’t he ever just let go and relax?”

May shrugged, but before she could say anything the television piped up and caught all three girls’ attention. _“...And tomorrow the long-awaited star show will finally begin! We’ve got all the latest news and updates!”_

“Oh?” May’s mother blinked and stood to observe the newscast. “Well, and just like that...look at this, you two!”

Gemma scarfed down the remains of her breakfast and followed them over to peer into the television. A newscaster sat before the camera with a pleasant smile. _“At last the Litleonid meteor shower returns to illuminate Hoenn’s sky! The star show held at Mossdeep Space Center will provide the best view of the shooting stars from the center’s lofty viewing deck! We hope you all will take the chance to join…”_

“It sounds lovely,” May’s mom breathed, clasping her hands and smiling. “The Litleonids, hmm? I remember going to see them with your dad eleven years ago when they last passed by!” She looked at her daughter with glittering eyes full of love and memory. “You should march right over to invite that neighbor boy you’re friends with. You can’t let that pair of tickets you got from Dad go to waste - so take him along!”

“Yes, ma’am,” May said, tucking them into a pouch on her belt. She turned to Gemma and gestured to the backpack she’d left hanging on one of the coat pegs the night before. “Let’s go, Gemma.”

The trainer nodded and grabbed it, slinging the straps over her shoulders before following the girl outside. When Gemma closed the door behind her, however, she spotted an unfamiliar, oddly dressed girl about her own age standing there eyeing May speculatively. A Whismur was crouching behind her legs shyly.

“Huh?” The stranger blinked, her eyes a striking red, before perking up and offering a fanged smile. “Whoa! Are we in sync or what!” She stepped forward, reaching out with an open palm. “You know, I was just thinking about you - it’s great to meet you!” She paused. “...It _is_ our first real meeting, right? Of course it is!”

Gemma took her hand hesitantly, shaking it once and blinking in surprise at her strong grip. “And you are…?”

“The name’s Zinnia. And you...well, I know _all_ about you. You’re Gemma, of course. You challenged the champion - and almost won, if I’m not mistaken! _And_ you’re one of those special few who use Mega-evolution to get even closer to their Pokémon...now, aren’t you?”

This immediately set the trainer on guard, but she bit her tongue to keep from questioning her. Instead, she reached behind her subtly and gestured that May get closer behind her. The girl did as she bade.

“I am,” she said slowly. “And what is it to you?”

The Whismur murmured anxiously, and Zinnia cast the small Pokémon a look. “Okay, I know, I know. I’ll leave it alone. Look, I’m stopping!” She turned and surveyed the buildings around her, pursing her lips. “But this sure is a _niiice_ place, isn’t it? Littleroot Town. And everybody living here is just so _niiice_ , too. Like that neighbor of yours, May.”

Gemma sensed the girl behind her tensing up, and the trainer placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Oops!” said Zinnia with a toothy smile. She shrugged a shoulder. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to go on like that. We should keep our first meeting short and sweet, don’t you think? Until next time, then.” She waggled her fingers in a little wave before beginning to walk down the street, her Whismur following closely behind her. “Buh-bye!”

Gemma waited until the woman was out of sight before she exhaled, turning to look at Gemma, who had a puzzled but grim expression on her face. “Have you ever seen her before?”

May shook her head slowly. “No. And I hope we don’t see her again, either. I didn’t get a good feeling from her.”

“Me neither,” Gemma admitted. She glanced around, taking in the early morning air and darkness, before gesturing towards the house next door. “Anyway. Shall we?”

May nodded and they ambled down the short section sidewalk before walking across the Birchs’ front yard up to the door. May didn’t bother knocking, merely testing the knob before letting herself in. Gemma hesitated, not having been inside before, but tentatively followed.

“Ughhh…”

“Brendan, are you okay?! Oh, what should I do...?”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Mom. She just knocked me down a bit… _yowch!_ That stings!”

“What happened?”

Gemma blinked as she shut the door behind her, spotting Brendan sitting at the table with his mother fussing over him, May already by his side with steely gray eyes and a grim expression. There was a first aid kit opened on the table next to him.

“Oh! H-hey, May…G-Gemma...” The boy chuckled nervously, wincing when his mother dabbed an antiseptic wipe over the split on his lip. He batted her hand away sheepishly. “Looks like she didn’t get you, huh? That’s a relief.”

Gemma frowned. “Who?”

“Everything happened so fast that I couldn’t do a thing,” he began, wringing his hands together, “but...some strange woman came in my window, upstairs, and then she...she stole my Keystone.”

“Oh, Brendan,” May breathed, but he merely dropped his head.

“I tried to fight her off with my team, but…” He swallowed, eyes glimmering and face flushing with shame. “She was unstoppable. I didn’t stand a chance.”

“I’ll get your Keystone back,” May promised him determinedly. “I promise.”

Gemma’s brows lowered and she stepped closer to him. She’d thought that she’d been strange...but she hadn’t thought she would’ve done something like _this_. “Did you catch anything about her? Any clues?”

“I think I heard her muttering under her breath when she left,” he said hesitantly. “Something like ‘Petalburg’s next’.”

May turned sharply to Gemma, eyes ablaze. “She might be going after Dad.”

Gemma nodded grimly, but when the girl went to follow her out the door, she stopped her with a firm hand to her shoulder. “May,” she began gently, “I know you want to help, but...I don’t want to put you in danger. I should handle this.”

The girl opened her mouth to protest. “But-!”

“No.” Gemma shook her head. “If she beat Brendan’s team as easily as he said, then she’s much too dangerous for you to handle by yourself. Besides...you need to look after him.” She looked to Brendan, catching the boy’s eye. “I’ll get your Keystone back, I promise.” She paused, then smiled at the both of them. “ _And_ I’ll get back in time for the star show.”

May hesitated, looking as though she wanted to argue further, but she merely sighed and nodded slowly. Gemma squeezed her shoulder assuringly before turning towards to door and grasping the handle.

“...You be careful, Gemma,” Brendan called quietly.

“I will,” she said, glancing over her shoulder. “Take it easy. I’ve got this.”

Both kids nodded, and she exited the house.

* * *

Riding on Latias, while having taken a while to get used to, had become almost second nature to her now. That first urgent ride on Latios to Southern Island seemed to have happened so long ago - the lashing of the wind and the sun warming her face was no longer intimidating, but more of a comfort than anything else. The Pokemon supporting her sped above the trees towards the city Gemma had murmured to her upon letting her out of her Ultraball, and Gemma’s face was grim-set as she saw the buildings rapidly approaching.

She had never seen Brendan so shaken, and the redness around his eyes hadn’t escaped her. May’s protective streak had shown like a red flag, and his mother had been borderline distraught. Gemma, in her previous travels, hadn’t ever really taken much consideration to crises of the people around her - she’d never stayed too long in one place to get to know anyone - but Hoenn had proven to be an anomaly since the start. May and Brendan had become a responsibility of sorts, and she’d tried to look out for them whenever she’d bump into them as best as she could. They’d grown on her, admittedly - Brendan was sweet where May was determined, and they seemed to make a good pair. She supported him and strengthened his shyer personality, and he reminded her not to jump head-first into everything. They balanced each other, like fire and water.

But when Gemma had seen him, hurt and upset and almost in tears, something had risen up in her - something fierce, and something _strong_. She hadn’t felt anything like it before. All she did know was that she was going to do her damnedest to get his Keystone back and try to right the wrongs - and give that ‘Zinnia’ a full piece of her mind.

Latias trilled as she neared the city, and Gemma patted her neck gently. The Pokemon slowed and let down near the road leading inward, and the trainer recalled her into her capsule before taking off. She was headed towards the gym, thinking that maybe Norman had a Keystone that she hadn’t known about, but when she got close enough to the gates she heard shouting from next door.

Gemma’s blood froze in her veins.

_Wally._

“...such a little pain! Shut up and give me the Keystone!”

“I’m _telling_ you, I don’t _have_ it!”

“Don’t play dumb - I already know you can use Mega-evolution!”

“Argh! Are you even _listening?_ I’ve been _telling_ you-!”

Gemma veered around the corner, heart pounding in her temples as her eyes locked on to the shape of a massive man and the boy she knew had grown to be close friends with May and Brendan. He was familiar, and the voice she recalled having been-

“Gemma!”

“What the…?!” The man whirled around, and Gemma stepped back on reflex. It was one of Team Aqua’s admins - the one who’d tried to capture Latias. He bared his teeth in what she guessed to be a smile. “You punk! Haha! Just in time, aren’t you? I’m gonna take your Keystone _first!”_

Gemma lurched back when he lunged forward, tossing his Pokeball towards a nearby body of water. His Sharpedo gnashed its teeth threateningly, and Gemma sent out her Sceptile. The battle didn’t last long at all, if it could even be called that, and soon enough Matt was recalling his Pokemon in defeat.

He growled, clenching his gargantuan fists tightly. “ _You_ \- you’re always gettin’ all up in my business! If it’s gonna be like that, I’m off to Meteor Falls!”

He pushed past her roughly, loping off until she couldn’t see him. Gemma swallowed and patted her Sceptile’s head thankfully, promising him several berries before returning him to his Pokeball. Wally approached her slowly, looking a little shaken but no worse for wear.

“Thank you so much, Gemma,” he said. “That strange man suddenly attacked me, demanding that I hand over my Keystone.” He sighed softly, dejected. “The truth is I couldn’t give it to him even if I wanted to. My Keystone is gone...I left it in the house when I went out, and it just disappeared.” He gave her an imploring look. “What in the world is going on?”

Gemma frowned thoughtfully. If Zinnia hadn’t had any trouble climbing up into Brendan’s room, then she could’ve just as easily snuck into Wally’s house. “The same thing happened to Brendan, Wally. He got attacked in his own room.”

The boy’s eyes widened in alarm. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Gemma assured him. “That’s why I came here.” She glanced towards where the admin had disappeared. “But if Matt is trying to get ahold of Keystones, too…” She paused, then shook her head with a sigh. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ll do my best to figure it out. I’ll get your Keystone, back, too, Wally.”

“Thank you, Gemma,” he said. “If someone like that shows up again...I’ve got to protect my mom and dad. Be careful!”

“I will,” she said. “Tell your folks I said hi.”

He nodded, offering her a thin smile, before returning to the depths of his home.

Gemma sighed, rubbing at her forehead. What could all this mean? She’d never seen Zinnia before, but why would Matt of all people be looking for Keystones? Didn’t Steven say that Team Aqua and Magma were trying to reconcile and right their wrongs? Stealing precious stones from children didn’t seem to follow the lines of doing right…

There was a resounding chirp from her pocket. Gemma blinked and fished out the device, opening it and reading the alert on the screen. There was a sort of ‘accept call’ button flashing on the screen, but no accompanying identifiers.

Puzzled but curious, she pressed it.

_“...lo? Hello?”_

“Hi…?” she tried hesitantly.

_“...Is that you, Gemma? It’s me. Steven. Have you been doing well?”_

“Oh, Steven!” She felt her cheeks warm and she rubbed at the back of her neck. “I’m...I’m fine. How are you…?”

The man chuckled, his voice a little staticky through the tinny speakers of the device. _“I imagine you must be quite shocked. This is a communication mode that Devon is still currently developing - it comes installed with every PokeNav Plus. I thought I would only use it if I need to contact you urgently...but it looks as though that time has already come. I’m sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to come to the Devon Corporation. There’s something I have to talk to you about - in person...”_ He paused, then continued. _“I’ll be waiting for you there.”_

Her brows furrowed as the call dropped and the icon disappeared. He’d gone from light to serious in a matter of words, and it was a tone that did not bode well. It made her stomach churn with apprehension at his lack of explanation. It was the same tone he’d had when he’d asked her to go to the Seafloor Cavern by herself.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this,” she mumbled, already heading for the edge of the city and reaching for Latias’ Pokeball.

* * *

The Devon Corporation, as massive a building as it was, Gemma suspected would always be foreboding. It loomed against the sun, casting a long shadow over her as she trotted towards the grandiose front entrance. She almost missed the man waiting by the door. There was a deep furrow between his brows, his mouth thin and eyes lacking their normal glittering light - but when he lifted his head and saw her, the dark expression eased almost instantly.

“Gemma - I’m sorry about summoning you so suddenly,” he said in lieu of greeting. He offered her a small smile. “It’s well-known how often my intuition turns out to be right, but I never imagined we would be meeting again this soon!”

She rubbed at her arms, returning the smile as best she could. Despite the circumstances of her venture for the day, his presence was making her feel better already. “It’s nice to see you, too, Steven.” She dropped her arms. “I was already out doing something urgent, but I’m sure you called me for good reason.”

The silver-haired man frowned, his troubled demeanor returning. “I’m sorry to say that it’s not happy news that brings us together.” He sighed. “This isn’t something we should discuss in public. Let’s continue this inside.”

He moved over to the door, and Gemma followed him. The glass slid open, but instead of walking through Steven stopped to the side and gestured inside. “After you.”

Gemma hesitated, flushing, then quickly walked through. Steven followed her, but when she started towards the stairwell he brushed his fingers over her shoulder and flashed a card he hadn’t had in his hand a moment before.

“Special access,” he said simply with a smile, though she could see in his eyes that it was a little forced. She followed him to the elevator to the side of the lobby, nodding towards the receptionist when she waved at her. The ride up to the uppermost floor of the building was longer than what would’ve been comfortable, but Steven’s lax body language helped keep it from being awkward. When they reached the top and the doors opened, he allowed her out first.

He led her through the office, and Gemma gulped when she saw Mister Stone’s massive, imposing desk. The man was occupied with an unnamed document, reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

Steven stopped in front of him and crossed his arms. “Dad…Gemma’s here.”

Mister Stone lifted his head sharply, only focusing on his son long enough to recognize his presence before settling on Gemma, who was edging along the wall nervously.

“Well, welcome, welcome,” he greeted warmly, smiling and setting the papers aside. “It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?” He laughed softly. “I suppose I’m just getting old. Recently I seem to forget details just as soon as I learn them…”

“Dad…” Steven pressed.

The elder Stone blinked, glancing at the younger man before straightening and clearing his throat. “Oh, I know. I know what you want to say. My, what a hasty, impatient one you are! What are we to do with such an impatient one for our Pokemon League champion?” He shook his head, lips quirked up in an odd smile as he laughed. “I guess we’ll never break you of that impatience, Steven.”

Steven’s teeth flashed and Gemma saw his shoulders tense. “Dad!”

“Bah! I know, I know...can’t you take a joke?” Mister Stone shook his head before returning his attention to Gemma. “Now then, Gemma. I’m afraid that I’m planning to start in on a rather long and quite heavy topic. Are you sure that you’re ready to take all of it in?”

“I...I suppose…?” she said warily. She didn’t like the grim air that had suddenly descended upon the room.

Mister Stone hummed. “Then I suppose I should begin. Let me first take you back three thousand years, to the days when this story began. There was a great war at that time, in a region far from here. That war was finally brought to an end by a weapon created by one man. And what energy source could power such a dreadful weapon? Do you know?”

Gemma shook her head.

“You see,” he said, “it ran on the life energy of Pokemon. The energy that could be gained by the sacrifice of so many Pokemon...there are surely many people who would call it reprehensible. But my grandfather, the president of Devon before me, said this…’Couldn’t we use the energy to improve the lives of people and Pokemon? And so he developed our greatest creation here at the Devon Corporation: infinity energy. Thanks to infinity energy, Devon was able to become one of the top industries in Hoenn and developed into the giant you see today. You may be surprised to learn that the Devon parts you once recovered for us were in fact parts of a motor that would make it possible to power a submarine using infinity energy. It was not long before we began to expand our attempts to further human development. Next, we moved into exploring space. The rockets launched from Mossdeep Space Center using our infinity energy. They are the true results of our dreams, our passion, and our technology. But never did we imagine they could end up as the best hope for saving our world.”

Gemma felt unease began to coil low in her belly, but the man wasn’t finished.

“My preamble has been quite long, but we arrive at last to the real issue. That is the overwhelming catastrophe which now approaches us.” His expression darkened. “A huge asteroid, more than six miles in diameter, is currently on track to collide with our planet. We have been working together with the Mossdeep Space Center, which was first to recognize this danger. We are devising countermeasures that would use our rockets, but...in order for these plans to succeed, we need a meteorite shard.”

“So that’s it,” Steven mumbled. “You want her to go and get that shard for you.”

“Hah! That’s my boy, all right,” Mister Stone praised. “I knew you’d understand at once.”

“It was hardly a deduction worthy of praise,” Steven muttered quietly.

Mister Stone seemed not to have heard, and looked back to Gemma. “I want you to make your way to Granite Cave. According to our surveys, you should be able to find the kind of meteorite shards that we need there. And you, Steven...son, I want you to head for the Space Center at once to start preparations, using that Link Cable that I gave you.”

“The Link Cable? So it _is_ to be a warp system…” He dipped his head. “Yes, I understand. But Granite Cave...” He turned to Gemma. “The floor where we first met, with the ancient wall paintings. It’s true that there were many shards of meteorite scattered about there.” He paused, then exhaled. “It looks as though it’s decided then, Gemma. I’ll head for the Space Center. If I learn anything, I will contact you at once.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, peering into her eyes briefly. “Good luck.”

He drew away slowly, then started for the door.

Mister Stone sat up straighter, looking a little pensive. “...Steven? You be careful.”

The younger Stone paused, but did not turn. Gemma saw him nod his head, and then he was gone.

“...I’m counting on the two of you to take care of this for me,” he said, catching Gemma’s attention. His voice and expression had softened, and he was giving her a look that seemed vaguely familiar.

Gemma tried offering him a smile. “Yes, sir, I understand. I’ll do my best.”

Mister Stone nodded, and she hurried out of the room with a tight chest.

 _Just one more thing to add onto the shit-sundae that’s been my day_ , she thought. _And it’s not even noon yet._

* * *

Granite Cave, just like it had been what seemed such a short time ago, was quiet and cool and calm. Gemma walked briskly through the cave, watching the shadows and ceiling carefully to make sure she didn’t disturb any of the wild Pokemon within. She wanted to get the meteorite shard as quickly as possible - the responsibilities she had were mounting, and she just wanted to get Brendan and Wally’s Keystones back.

Gemma emerged into the mural room, eyes adjusting to the dark, and when she saw a familiar figure standing where Steven once stood, she froze abruptly.

“...seems like it’s true - it really _is_ just like the wall painting there. This one shows primal reversion, while that one shows Mega-evolution...I guess that proves it once and for all. Our great ancestors once lived here, too...the ancestors who passed down through me the knowledge of how to protect the world - how to avert the threat that will appear from space, as long was foretold...from a place higher than even the heavens…”

Gemma’s brows furrowed, and she straightened. “Am I interrupting your monologue?”

“Oh?” Zinnia turned, eyebrows raised, then smiled when she saw the other woman. She trotted down the steps to meet her. “We do seem to meet an awful lot, Gemma. Are you also interested in this old painting? Or…” She glanced towards the ground. “...are you here for the o-”

“Save it. I know you’ve stolen two innocent kids’ Keystones.” Gemma glared at her. “Give them back and I’ll leave you alone.”

Zinnia eyed her neutrally. “You didn’t let me finish. Are you here for the meteorite shards that can serve as a source of power for the legendary Pokemon that lives in the heavens above?”

Gemma stared. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Either way. You know I adore you.” Zinnia shrugged with a wry smirk. Then she shook her head rapidly and bounced on her feet excitedly. “That’s it - I can’t help it! I have to battle you! I’ll play nice, though, and ask first...you’re ready to battle me, right?”

“I doubt I have much of a choice,” responded Gemma tersely.

The other woman laughed. “That’s my girl! Now let’s do it! Give me a good taste of everything you and your Pokemon have to offer!”

Gemma stepped back as Zinnia darted to the other end of the cave, sending out a dinosaur-like Pokemon she had never seen before. It towered over her Sceptile, but Gemma’s Pokemon was faster and she took it down soon enough. An Altaria was next, and Gemma’s Sceptile fainted when it caught a stray Dragon Pulse. Manectric’s powerful electric attacks took it down, and when Zinnia sent out her final Pokemon, a Salamence, Gemma switched to her Aggron. When the dragon type crashed to the ground, unconscious from a powerful Iron Tail, Zinnia grinned wickedly.

“Yes - that’s it! That’s just what I’m looking for!” She recalled her Pokemon and darted forward past Gemma’s wary Aggron, gripping the shorter trainer’s shoulders enthusiastically. “Nice! Real nice, Gemma! Ohh, I really felt that one - full points on you! That settles it-” She reached into her pocket, drawing out a glimmering stone. “-you get this meteorite shard as a reward! I’d keep a tight hold on it if I were you.”

Gemma took it cautiously, eyeing it, before tucking it into her backpack. “What about those Keystones?”

“A shame I don’t have them with me - but I need them,” she said dismissively. She moved to step past Gemma, seeming unbothered by her lack of a conscience, but she stopped short when she was out of arm’s reach. She turned her head slightly. “Hey…the actions that you’re taking now…” She paused, seeming uncharacteristically pensive. “...are they based on the ideals you cling to? Or are they based on actual truths? And if they are...how much of the truth do you think you know?”

Gemma’s brows furrowed. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Zinnia hummed, opening her mouth, but her Whismur interrupted her by murmuring near her ankles. The woman smiled and scooped the small Pokemon up into her arms. “Yes, ma’am! Moving out! Such a spoiled girl you are, Aster.” She began to move towards the exit of the cave. “So what’ll be our next stop, hmm, sweetie?”

Gemma watched her go, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. She doubted she’d be able to physically wrangle the woman into coughing up the precious stones, but if she were to be believed then there would be no point.

Gemma’s Aggron rumbled low in his belly behind her, nuzzling into the back of her shoulder gently. The trainer turned, expression softening and stroked his armored head fondly. “You did good,” she praised, reaching into her backpack’s side pocket and offering him a Sitrus berry. He plucked it out of her hand and chomped it down in one bite, making a pleased sound. Gemma recalled him into his Pokeball, and headed towards the exit. She’d heal her Pokemon at Mossdeep’s PokeCenter when she got there.

But she couldn’t shake the feeling of...unraveling that seemed to be creeping up on the edges of her senses.

Her PokeNav chirped again, and she pulled it out. “Steven?”

 _“Gemma,”_ he greeted. _“Were you able to find the meteorite shard that we need?”_

“Yeah,” she said. “How’s is looking?”

 _“...I’m afraid we don’t seem to have much time left,”_ he admitted. He sounded worried. _“Could you hurry back to us at the Mossdeep Space Center? I...I’ll be waiting for you.”_

“Yeah,” she said, puzzled by his hesitation. “I’ll be there soon.”

The call clicked off, and Gemma let out a heavy exhale.

* * *

“Excuse me, I need to get upstairs. It’s urgent.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, civilians are prohibited anywhere but the first floor,” said the woman behind the counter, looking a bit exasperated. Gemma wondered how often she had to deal with similar scenarios.

“Steven’s here, right?” the trainer questioned, feeling a bit worn herself. There was tension building low in her belly, coiling slowly like cold chains. “Stone. The champion. He needs me up there.”

“I’m sure he does,” she responded indifferently, returning her attention to her computer.

Gemma sighed, rubbing at her face. “Fine. That’s fine. I’ll just ask him myself.”

This time the woman didn’t even reply, and as Gemma turned and headed for the back of the building she thought she saw her roll her eyes and mumble something to herself. It was unexpectedly quiet, calm and pleasant. There were clusters of school children milling around enjoying the exhibits, likely participating in field trips anticipating the meteor shower, as well as numerous couples and families. Gemma thought of Brendan and May back in Littleroot, and she gritted her teeth. There was so much building all at once, and she hadn’t felt so out of control in a very, very long time.

The least she could do is help Steven where she could, even if it meant running around all over Hoenn.

As she approached the roped-off stairwell, she made eye contact with an attendant standing prim and collected in front of an open section. Gemma didn’t even have to say anything before she was stepping to the side.

“You must be Gemma,” she said. “Mister Steven Stone told me he was expecting you. This way, please.”

Gemma wished she could go back and point that out to the receptionist, but the attendant was already leading her upstairs. Gemma glanced around the dimmed stairwell apprehensively, never having been in such a place before. They plateaued into a long hallway, and when they rounded the corner Gemma’s strides stalled.

A massive room stretched out before her, several smaller floors layering down to the bottom where massive screens displayed different images of their planet and other things she couldn’t make out. Two men were standing near the entrance engrossed in an intense conversation, and Gemma exhaled softly when she spotted familiar silver hair.

“Professor Cozmo,” said the woman, catching the shorter man’s attention, “if I may interrupt you…”

“Oh, Gemma! Thank you for coming!” he said, and all at once Gemma recognized him to be the man she’d assisted in Fallarbor Town. She moved to join them, offering him a smile and shaking his proffered hand, then cast Steven a look. He nodded in greeting.

“Here.” She reached into her backpack and pulled out the shard Zinnia had given her. “Steven said this is what you’d need.”

“Well done!” he breathed, taking it from her and admiring it reverently.

“I was rather surprised to learn that you knew the professor,” said Steven with a subtle smile. “You really do seem to make connections everywhere you go.”

She gave him a light shrug, and he turned to the other man. “Now then, Professor...could I ask you to explain once more about the current plan?”

He nodded. “Indeed. Please, come this way.”

He then led them further into the room, and down the stairs in the middle that connected the different levels. He gestured towards the monitors, and Gemma squinted up at them.

“I imagine that you’ve heard some of the situation from President Stone already,” Professor Cozmo began. “Our current plan involves using the Infinity Energy within our rocket, combined with the life energy of humans found in Keystones. We will start off by artificially replicating the massive energy that is triggered at the time of Mega-evolution! We will fire the energy produced from our rocket into space and create a ‘warp hole’. By creating a warp hole in the path of the incoming meteoroid, we hope to be able to transport it somewhere far away from here. As a matter of fact, this technology already exists and has been incorporated in some of our commonly-used devices. I...think you know what I mean. Those panels that spin you about and then out you come, warped to another spot. I imagine you’ve stepped on a few such?”

Recalling the time she’d broken into Team Aqua’s base in Lilycove and the absolute headache navigating the place had given her, Gemma nodded.

“An audacious plan...and using such technology you would…” Steven frowned, rubbing at his chin. He then caught the professor’s gaze. “May I ask where exactly the asteroid will be warped to?”

“Well…” The older man seemed to sweat spontaneously, looking more than a little nervous at the sudden question. “We’re...not entirely sure, but...we _do_ have a device that links the worm holes! We’ve named it the Link Cable. But there’s no need to worry,” he laughed, though Gemma saw right through it. “Based on our theory, we can at least guarantee that we will be sending it away from our planet. H-however...we’ve realized that we will need more energy than originally anticipated to control the Link Cable properly…” He rubbed at his neck, looking between both trainers apprehensively. “I’m sorry to ask this of you, but with one more meteorite shard…”

Gemma blinked, feeling her stomach drop with a mixture of dread and agitation. The whole planet was threatened by this giant space rock and they were depending upon a whole lot of ‘if’s for her comfort.

“Ma’am-”

“Nice! So this is the heart of the famous space center everyone talks about! Pretty impressive, huh, Aster?”

Gemma froze and whirled at the familiar voice, spying none other than Zinnia standing at the top of the room, beaming. The attendant that had shown Gemma in was trying her best to persuade her out without force, though Gemma doubted that it would be enough.

“Excuse me! Young lady, you can’t just let yourself in here!”

“Oh? Where’s the harm in it?” She turned and loomed over the woman, giving her a smile that was decidedly not friendly. “Don’t me such a stick in the mud,” she sang.

The woman backed off warily.

Gemma started up the stairs, and she was grateful that she heard both men following her closely.

“Who - who are you?” Cozmo questioned.

“You’re no sightseer,” Steven remarked lowly.

“Oh, me,” Zinnia sighed. Then she spotted Gemma and smiled, taking a step forward. Steven shifted to stand closer to the trainer. “We do seem to keep running into one another. You are a busy gal, Gemma.”

“Wh-who are you?!” Cozmo demanded, sounding more distressed than angry. “What’re you doing here?!”

“Me?” Zinnia mused. “I’m Zinnia. Just you’re regular ol’ tourist, nothing more. Dreaming of taking a little trip into space…”

“That’s a crapshoot full of bull if I’ve ever heard it,” Gemma growled, seeming to surprise Steven.

The younger girl didn’t seem to notice, because she turned to regard the room again with some wonder. “Oh, I see...so this is what has come of human technology and of hope and blood and sweat and tears and...well, the list gets kind of long and boring. But it contains everything, huh?” She turned to look at the three of them again. “I know all about it. About just what kind of energy you’re using to fuel this rocket thing, the abominable technology humanity first thought up three thousand years ago. So you’re once again planning ot claim that this is the best for humanity, or best for the whole damn world…it’s a snap of your fingers to repeat the sins of the past.” She tilted her head, expression darkening steadily. “Worse, if what I overheard is true...this time, you’re about to commit an error more abominable than before!”

Steven stepped forward, looking alarmed and irritated. “Tell me,” he started, “would you rather we sit here wringing our hands, waiting for that meteoroid to strike us?”

Zinnia burst into laughter, the sound mocking to its very core. “What’s up with that? You’re a pretty simple guy for a Pokemon League champion.” She regarded him a long moment, criticizing. “Then I guess I’ll hang my hopes on what our current champion will have to say.” She looked to Gemma, raising a brow. “So, how about it, Gemma? What do you think? Do you have some better idea?”

She hesitated, glancing at Steven and Cozmo, who were both focused on the intruder with varying expressions. She briefly thought over what she could do, or what the Hoenn government may be able to do. She came up with nothing.

“I don’t,” she said quietly.

“Really? Too bad,” Zinnia tutted. “Guess I was expecting more than I should have from you. Hey, that’s fine, though. That’s pretty normal.” She gave the three of them a hard stare. “Look, I’m not here to criticize the way you guys are looking at this - but I want to be sure you’ve thought this through well and good. You know, there are necessary sacrifices, and there are unnecessary sacrifices.” She sighed. “What a disappointment! This is the best you could do with all your knowledge and technology? Instead of trying to make something out of nothing, you’d rather repeat the mistakes of the past, straight up?” She shook her head. “No, you’re going to add new mistakes on top - that really takes the cake. You guys need some imagination.”

Gemma stared at her, wondering what on earth she could possibly mean by what she was implying. _Was_ there another way? What else could someone like Zinnia have to offer?

Zinnia blinked when none of them responded. “Oops! But you were all in the middle of a conversation or something, right? Sorry about that. I guess we’ll let ourselves out, then. Come on, Aster.”

And with that, Zinnia took her Whismur and left the room.

Steven looked at Gemma with a frown. “Who was that woman?”

“I don’t know,” Gemma answered truthfully. “But she’s the ‘urgent thing’ I was trying to take care of before you called me. She stole the Keystones from a couple of kids I know.” She folded her arms over her chest, staring down at the ground. “I have a bad feeling that she’s planning something, but I don’t know what.”

Steven’s frown deepened, and he looked towards the hall where the mysterious young woman had disappeared. “The way she spoke to us...it’s almost as if she came here from some kind of confirmation. And yet...I feel as though I should know her from...somewhere…” He blinked, then turned back to the duo. “Ah, Professor, forgive me. I believe you were trying to tell us something before that woman interrupted us?”

“Uh...yes,” the older man said hesitantly. “Ah, you see...in order to complete the warp hole, we will need another meteorite shard, an extremely pure one…”

“Then should we head to Granite Cave again?” Steven inquired.

“No,” said Cozmo. “The kind of meteorite shard we need this time can only be found at Meteor Falls.”

“Meteor Falls!” Steven remarked. “I see. Perhaps we will learn something there…” He turned to Gemma. “I will head there at once. Follow as soon as you’re ready. I feel like we might discover even more than a meteorite shard there.”

Gemma nodded. “I’ll go with you.”

* * *

Flying together with Steven and Latios was a novel experience. The sun was beginning its comparatively long descent towards the western horizon, but being so far up into the sky gave it a distinct look that nothing could replicate on the ground. The clouds were thin and wispy and the sky was a clear azure that calmed Gemma. She’d donned her goggles to protect her eyes from the buffeting winds, and she’d offered Steven an extra pair she’d acquired while traveling through Hoenn, but he’d refused them not ungratefully. Now they were speeding through the air like jets, Latias and Latios obviously much at ease flying together again. Occasionally they’d call out to each other with gentle coos and trills that they could somehow hear over the wind - the only reason Gemma knew they were even making noises was because she could feel Latias’ body rumbling beneath her. (There was also an odd, distinct warmth lingering in the back of her consciousness, like the sensation of holding one’s hands out in front of a fire. Gemma hadn’t felt it before, but it didn’t particularly frighten her - it almost reminded her of when Latios first used his sight-sharing ability on her and Steven. She wondered if it was caused by close proximity to him, or if it was something else to do with the duo entirely.)

When they reached Meteor Falls, the full heat of the day was on, so the cool, damp air of the cave was more than welcome on Gemma’s flushed skin. She recalled being inside the cave, remembered how beautiful she’d thought it’d been, though she hadn’t had the opportunity to explore it thoroughly until now. There was a calm there, a certain serenity she couldn’t quite place. It reminded her of her childhood. It reminded her of home.

Luckily, Steven seemed to know his way around quite well. Gemma wouldn’t have doubted it if he’d been here before because of the sheer diversity in the rock formations there, and if his fascination with stones was any indication then he was no doubt quite familiar with the place. He led her through the cave system, ducking through small passageways and squeezing through narrow crevices between caverns. The air gradually got cooler and damper, and on more than one occasion Gemma spotted waterfall after waterfall. Steven had told her that it was some of the cleanest water he’d ever drank, given that it all bubbled up from a natural spring deep in the rock at the highest point of the system. She would’ve loved to have tried some, but they were pressed for time as it was and she didn’t want to waste any. Their lives were at stake.

Eventually, they reached the back of the cave, and there they found an elderly woman who seemed to be familiar with Steven. She gave him a shard when he explained the situation to her, but his perception of learning more seemed to be right.

“Allow me to introduce you,” said Steven, gesturing between both women. “The honorable lady you see before you is a descendant of the ancient Draconids.”

“Such a flatterer you are, young Steven,” chortled the woman behind a wrinkled hand. Her eyes sparkled with a youth unmatched by her complexion. “Yes, I am one of the Draconid people. One of those ancient folk tasked with passing down the knowledge of Mega-evolution - with the great lore of Lord Rayquaza, who was the beginning of all.”

Gemma blinked, admittedly curious. She’d heard many legends about Pokemon being the beginner of the world as they knew it (she’d grown up in a region where such legends were abundant), but she’d never heard of Rayquaza before. She assumed it was one of Hoenn’s native beliefs.

“Since times long gone, Hoenn has repeatedly suffered great disasters,” she began, gazing somewhere over Gemma’s shoulder and a further million miles away. “At times, the destruction took the form of a huge meteoroid, which fell upon our land from distant space. At other times, the primal reversion of our own super-ancient Pokemon brought us back to the brink of destruction. Each time, Lord Rayquaza has saved us from doom. The chosen Lorekeeper, standing before a stone that shone with rainbow light, offered up a wish to the great one. And Lord Rayquaza’s body was suffused with a brilliant light and transformed. In its transformed state, Rayquaza’s power was more devastating than ever before, overcoming even the super-ancient Pokemon with all their primal power.”

“A rainbow-colored stone...an invocation from the Lorekeeper...and Rayquaza unlike any had ever seen…” Steven hummed, rubbing at his chin. “I see. It does resemble what we know of the process of Mega-evolution.”

“Yes, it does, indeed,” affirmed the old woman. “A Pokemon, a person, a stone of power...the bonds that tie them all together...the transformation of the Pokemon that occurs as a result of this phenomenon was called ‘Mega-evolution’ by later peoples.”

“So the mechanism for Mega-evolution was discovered as a result of the first meeting between humanity and Rayquaza,” Steven surmised. He hummed. “But I have one last question. That ‘Lorekeeper’ you spoke of...”

“The Lorekeeper is the one who has inherited the knowledge and power to summon Lord Rayquaza when disaster imperils this world,” the woman explained. “The true Lorekeeper of the current generation is the one called Zinnia. The disaster that no approaches our planet, as it has twice before...Zinnia has been trying for some time to avert it...in her own way. To draw Lord Rayquaza to our sphere, she joined a certain organization that sought to revive super-ancient Pokemon. She taught them the secrets needed to bring back these threats and summon the great Dragon itself. And now it seems she travels the land, scouring the world for Keystones…”

Gemma’s stomach pitched for the ground, and realization struck her. Could this all be why Zinnia was stealing Keystones? Could she possibly be thinking of attempting to summon Rayquaza? And the fact that she’d been a part of Team Aqua the whole time, feeding Archie’s ambitions to achieve her own…

Gemma shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself in hopes of getting warm. Steven perceived it and slipped his suit jacket off quickly, draping it over her shoulders. She tugged the warm fabric close, mouthing her thanks and trying to ignore how warm her face was.

“So it was true,” he murmured. “As I had suspected, that woman who intruded in the space center was one of the Draconids. But I never dreamed she was involved in the attempted revival of the super-ancient Pokemon…” He frowned, and took Gemma aback by running his hand through his hair and tugging at the ends in evident frustration. “In full knowledge of the power they held, fully understanding the terrible changes they would wreak upon our world...she still helped bring that situation about?” He scowled. “Did she give a thought to the many people and Pokemon whose lives were put at grave risk by her actions? The danger we had to put…” He trailed off, gazing at Gemma, then shook his head and started again. “Could she accept the inevitable sacrifice of so many lives, in order to protect the planet from the coming meteoroid?”

The old woman let out a soft sigh. “Balance must rule this world. History is doomed to repeat itself. While our people have overcome many disasters in the past, it was always through great, great sacrifice...yet we have continued to struggle to preserve peace for as many years as we can. That is how we have protected this world, upon which now we live. People, Pokemon, all nature...and yes, even you.” She looked at both trainers, piercing them with her steady gaze. “I do not know exactly what you plan to do, but do you believe that you are not sacrificing anything for your own protection? Zinnia will follow her convictions until the very end, even knowing the sacrifices that they will require...even if the sacrificial blade is leveled at her own heart.”

Steven stared a long moment, seemingly startled by the old woman’s admission. He swallowed, tugged at his shirt collar. “Is that right?” He paused, saw the gravity in the woman’s eyes, then dipped his head. “...I understand. Thank you for everything.”

He turned to Gemma, brows furrowed and eyes troubled. “What is this...vague sense of apprehension…? And my intuition has often proven true…” he mumbled, seemingly to himself. Then he caught Gemma’s eye and placed a steady hand on her shoulder. “I’m going back to Rustboro first - I have to get back to Devon. We have to hurry.”

Gemma nodded, and watched him begin to climb down the naturally-formed, waterfall-like steps. She was about to follow, gripping the overlapping fronts of his jacket securely so it wouldn’t slip off, but the woman snagged her attention with a curious gaze.

“...You have spoken little, young one,” she observed.

Gemma blinked, then shuffled her feet. “I haven’t much to say.”

The old woman regarded her a long moment, eyes appraising, then nodded once while humming softly.

“You have an aura about you, one that is not easily perceived,” she said cryptically. “I have the feeling that it will make itself known soon.”

Gemma, puzzled, opened her mouth to question her, maybe ask for an explanation Steven had already reached the bottom of the cave and waving for her to join him.

“Thank you for your help,” she said sincerely. “You have a lovely way of telling stories.”

“You’re as much a flatterer as Steven is.” The woman gave her an odd smile. “Take care of him, Gemma. He needs someone to look after him.”

Gemma hesitated, torn.

“Gemma, please!” Steven called, his voice slightly strained. “Time is of the essence!”

“Coming!” she returned hurriedly, and bade the woman goodbye before carefully stepping down the slope.

* * *

“I wish I could’ve shown you more of the Falls at leisure,” Steven lamented as they walked briskly down the sidewalk. “It’s gorgeous at the time of a full moon. I’ve found multiple caverns that are chock full of minerals. I’ve even found several evolutionary stones on occasion.”

Gemma hummed softly, making a mental note to get him to show her when all this blew over. ( _When,_ she assured herself. Not if. _When._ )

They’d spent longer in the cave than Gemma had anticipated because the sky was beginning to turn red and the air was beginning to cool. Traffic was heavy on the streets, and Steven and draped an arm over her shoulders to help steer her away from the throngs of people that would undoubtedly rip them apart in their hurry to get to their destinations. Gemma had briefly worried about being spotted by paparazzi or something along a similar caliber, so she’d insisted on returning his jacket, but fortunately everyone seemed to caught up in their own business to notice the region’s champion walking so closely with a girl.

Maybe Gemma was just being sensitive. The champion could have close friends who also happened to be female, right? Pheobe seemed like she was very fond of Steven, after all, and Gemma hadn’t seen any conspiracies about them being an item.

Then again Gemma rarely, if ever, looked at news related to anything but the trainer community.

“I’m worried about what Zinnia may attempt to do,” she admitted at the same time they turned into the Devon Corporation’s well-kept courtyard. There were a few teenagers lingering near the fence, likely mooching off the free WiFi. “There’s not always as much credibility to those kinds of legends as we’d like to believe...but, then again, a man like Archie managed to reawaken Kyogre,” she amended blithely. “I’m not even sure of what’s impossible anymore.”

Steven dipped his head in agreement. “I find myself concerned, too. It certainly doesn’t bode well.”

“Do you think-” Gemma began as they neared the front entrance, but was promptly cut off by a live body hurtling itself out of the doors and colliding with the both of them. Only then, Gemma realized, did Steven let his arm fall from her shoulders.

“Doctor Pewter,” Steven claimed, steadying the same man Gemma had assisted seemingly so long ago by the shoulders. “Are you all right?”

“Ouch,” he muttered, rubbing his reddened head. He blinked several times, registering the woman standing near him and lighting up. “Oh? You’re that fantastic trainer who helped me before!”

“Doctor Pewter,” Steven reiterated, snagging the man’s attention, “what’s wrong? Why have you been hit?”

The man scarcely had a chance to respond before the doors slid open again and a Team Aqua grunt burst out with bared teeth. “Yo, geek!”

The scientist squeaked with fear, squeezing behind Steven and Gemma and trembling bodily. “You’ve got to help me, please!”

The grunt froze when he saw both trainers standing there, eyes widening with recognition. “Whoa - you’re that trainer I met before!” He growled under his breath. “You’re getting in my way again! I’ll show you-!”

“Hey - what’s wrong?”

The doors opened yet again, and a second grunt ran through and joined his comrade. His brows shot up under his bandana. “What? _You_ again?” He grimaced. “ _...Fine._ _Sure_ I know I can’t win, but I’m going to challenge you - for Matt!

Gemma’s hand shot to her belt as the grunts sent out two Pokeballs at once, a Mightyena and a Muk immediately lunging for her. There was a flash of light and then Gemma realized Steven had already sent out his Armaldo, who’d blocked both of them with its mighty claws. She sent out her Gardevoir, and the embrace Pokemon acknowledged her past adversary with a nod, which it returned, and then they both began to attack the grunt’s Pokemon. It didn’t take but two or three moves for both of them to be unconscious on the ground.

The first grunt growled again, clutching at his bandana in frustration. “Am I destined to lose to you all the time?”

“S-sound the retreat! It’s only good sense to save my own hide - for Matt’s sake!” cried the second, and then both of them were running for the street.

Steven and Gemma recalled their Pokemon, and they exchanged a smile.

“It would seem we still work as well together as we did on Southern Island,” he observed.

“Your Pokemon did all the hard work,” she returned. “He’s very agile.”

Steven grinned at her compliment, and then they returned their attention to the scientist breathing heavy sighs of relief and swiping at the beads of sweat on his forehead.

“Th-thank you,” he breathed. “You helped me again! Normally, I’d give you something in return but…” He grimaced and threw his hands out in distress. “Now’s not the time for this! We’re in big trouble!”

“What happened?” Steven asked, eyes darkening.

“Team Aqua stole the control device for the Link Cable that our company had been developing,” the man fretted. “It’s a special tool called the dimensional shifter. The person who stole it was a huge man with - with bulging muscles!”

“Matt,” Gemma remarked grimly.

“Oh,” groaned Pewter, “what shall I do? What would you do? What shall I do?!”

Steven laid a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down. We’ll get it back in time.”

The man let out a heavy breath. “They must have been headed for the Mossdeep space center,” he mumbled. “You should go - _hurry!_ This is worrisome to the highest degree!”

Steven turned to Gemma, brows furrowed and mouth thin. “Let’s go.”

She nodded, equally determined.

* * *

The space center was in utter chaos.

There were five Team Aqua grunts (quintuplets, if she remembered correctly) corralling the stairwell to the upper floor off and keeping all the visitors on the other side of the building. Steven was immediately on guard, shoulders tensing, and when they approached the grunts Gemma whispered urgently in his ear.

“I’ll battle them, you slip around them when they’re distracted and go upstairs. We can’t risk them getting whatever they want.”

Steven opened his mouth as though he wanted to protest, but the Team Aqua members were already sending out their pack of Mightyena.

“Hurry,” she urged, and sent out her Manectric to counter them, the brilliant flash of light enveloping the room as she activated his Mega-evolution. Steven was quick to act, thankfully, and managed to slip around them and ran upstairs before any of the grunts noticed him.

It didn’t take long to knock out all five Mightyena - a powerful Discharge was enough to incapacitate them, and soon Gemma was sprinting up the stairs to join Steven. She rounded the corner and saw none other that Matt looming over Steven with bared teeth, a grunt standing at his side. She looked like the one that had been with him at Southern Island.

“Your timing is as impeccable as always, Gemma,” Steven said, sounding as calm as ever. He returned his attention to the massive man in front of him with a frown. “Team Aqua. What do you intend to do with that device? You _do_ realize that this is the last hope we have of saving this planet?”

“What? Last hope?!” Matt boomed, looking as though he’d missed that vital piece of information. He hummed, then began to laugh. It shifted into pensiveness, though. “I ain’t laughin’ one bit, punk. My bro...my bro whom I loved so much...are you trying to tell me that everything we’ve done up ‘til now...the ties that bind us...all of it was a mistake?” He shook his head. “My bro has changed since he got mixed up with you!” he shouted, looking at Gemma.

“How convenient it must be for you to put all the blame on another,” Steven growled low in his throat.

“Shut it!” Matt bellowed. “I - I’m…” He hesitated. “...Know what? That rocket’s full of crazy amounts of energy! It’s even more awesome than the ultimate weapon that ended the war three thousand years ago, right?”

Steven’s brows shot up. “Wha-!”

“If I use this Keystone I found at Meteor Falls,” Matt began with a malicious smile, “I can force the energy inside the rocket to explode...it’d be like Mega-evolution for the rocket!” He burst into laughter, and Gemma gripped Steven’s elbow when he started to move forward. “Who needs a meteoroid? I’m going to bring an end to all things with my _own_ power! The one who will complete Project AZOTH and take the world back to its beginnings...it’s me!”

Steven turned to the woman beside him, expression grave. “Gemma. This - this fool! This incredible fool really intends to do it! If we don’t stop this now, our whole world will be embroiled in the destruction! You’re ready to battle, aren’t you?”

Gemma nodded, face set in determination.

“Wonderful,” he breathed, smiling faintly. He turned back to the duo in front of them.

Matt roared, “I’m going to smash you up!”, then sent out a Mightyena matching the grunt’s. Gemma summoned her Swampert while Steven’s Skarmory joined him. Both dark types focused on the steel-flying type, unfortunately, and Steven had to switch to his Armaldo - but one skilled shot of Hydro Pump from Swampert was all it took.

Both Team Aqua members backed off, looking nervous. They recalled their unconscious Pokemon warily.

“Whoa,” Matt mumbled, his dark skin waxed pale. “Damn it! Am I not good enough, bro?!”

“Gemma,” Steven hissed, grabbing her wrist with a steady grip. “Now’s our chance! Take the dimensional shifter and-”

“ _Mumur!_ ”

Suddenly a small pink blur ran up between them both and leapt at Matt, snatching the device from his fist.

“Wha-!” he shouted, mouth dropping open, but the Whismur was already darting back towards the stairwell.

“That Pokemon,” Steven started, “doesn’t it belong to-”

“Hah! Nice one, Aster!”

None other than Zinnia appeared, grinning like a maniac and taking the device from her Pokemon to admire it.

Steven stepped forward, tense. “You’re the-”

“The Draconid, yup,” she said dismissively. “Or you could just call me Zinnia. Now then.” She folded her arms over her chest, cocking a him and staring them all down pointedly. “That is an impressive machine. Snap your fingers, the asteroid vanishes, and we all live happily ever after?” She laughed. “Indeed! It’s like the champ said - ‘this thing is the best hope we have of saving this planet and everything on it’. But you know...it could also be the worst tragedy imaginable for some other world and everything on it.”

“What are you trying to say?” Steven pressed, brows drawn.

“I’m not talking to you,” Zinnia responded shortly. “You don’t get it.”

Steven frowned, making a low, displeased sound.

“But you, Gemma…” Zinnia turned to her. “Hope for the world, tragedy or another...you get it, don’t you?”

Gemma was struck with sudden realization at her wording. “Are you...are you saying that we’ll be sending it to a different universe, but it’ll hit our planet all the same?”

“And you come through again!” Zinnia praised with a smile. “You never disappoint me. My people know it. From generation to generation, we pass along the lore about the distortions in the world borne by the Mega-evolution mechanism - and about the existence of another world, which we have long observed to be just like this one and yet not the same…” She nodded when she saw everyone’s dumbstruck expressions before her. “That’s right. A Hoenn region that’s almost exactly like this one we live in. Filled with Pokemon and people like us. A world where maybe the evolution of Pokemon took a slightly different path, where Mega-evolution is unknown...a world where that war three thousand years ago never happened. A world where the ultimate weapon was never even built. And the Hoenn of that world...what would happen if one day, out of the blue, a meteoroid appeared? What would happen to the people of that world, without the technology to destroy the meteoroid or the power to warp it away?”

A hush came over the room, heavy with doubt.

Zinnia’s expression softened. “Looks like it’s beyond your power of imagination.” She looked down to the device in her hand, neutral. Then she crushed it in her palm.

“What kind of fool are you?!” Cozmo cried from behind Matt. “You have no substantive proof, and yet you claim another world, one just like ours, exists? Out of this fantasy, you - you have destroyed our only hope!”

Steven’s entire body was deathly still, his face paler than Gemma had ever seen it. She could also see the same fear as when Kyogre had threatened the earth in his eyes - it terrified her in return. “What have...you done…?”

Zinnia let out a dramatic sigh, allowing the pieces of the device to slip from her hand and shower the floor with soft clatters. “Farewell, brief hope.”

“Y-you! Do you even know - now what are we to do?!”

“Calm down there, Prof,” Zinnia waved him off. “It’ll be okay. I...we...we can protect this world, and the other.”

“Who exactly is ‘we’?” Steven questioned incredulously. “What are your intentions?”

“Oh, yeah!” she laughed. “Silly me. I forgot the other thing I came for.”

She then lunged past Gemma and Steven and stole Matt’s keystone with a power Gemma never would’ve expected from her.

“Wha…!”

“And that’s the Keystone gotten…” she muttered. “Now I’ll put it together with the Keystone they’ve got in their base…”

Zinnia’s Whismur let out a sound in response.

“Looks like my next appointment is calling, so I’ll excuse myself now,” she said, flashing the group a smile. “Later!”

Gemma stepped forward, but Zinnia was quicker than she anticipated, and was gone.

“That - that _punk!_ ” Matt hollered, red in the face. “How _dare_ she try to take my bro Archie’s Keystone?! Not cool, man, _not_ cool!”

“Confound it all,” Steven whispered, true anger and loss churning in his eyes as he gripped his hands into fists. “So she must be making for Team Aqua’s hideout next...think, Steven, think! What to do…”

“I’m going,” Gemma said firmly.

Steven looked at her askance. “But-”

“I’ve been to their base before,” she reminded him. “And whatever she’s planning, its...well. It’s our last plan.” She regarded him a long moment, seeing the tumult in his stormy gray eyes. She reached out and touched his arm lightly. “I have a feeling about her.”

“A bad feeling,” he said, though she suspected it was supposed to have come out as a question.

“A feeling,” she corrected. “And as of right now, it’s likely our only option.”

Steven regarded her a long moment, lips parted slightly as though he wanted to say something, but he finally let out a soft sigh and grasped her arms gently. Briefly. “Be careful, Gemma.”

She reached up and squeezed one of his hands. “I will. Do what you can here, I’ll come back.”

* * *

If Gemma had thought that Team Aqua’s base was disorganized before, it didn’t even come close to how it was now. All the grunts present were in complete disarray, the few who didn’t have Pokemon cowering in fear whereas those who did have Pokemon were so jumpy that they lashed out before Gemma could explain why she was even there. Being as she’d only been there once, and very briefly, it was a bit difficult to recall how to get to Archie’s quarters - but with a bit of trial and error with the teleporter pads, she was able to find it before she got too antsy. But when she ran down the hall towards his room, her Sceptile sprinting by her side, it was too late.

“Alright! And the winner is Zinnia!”

“Archie, are - are you okay?”

“Ugh...I’ll be keelhauled! How did I get beat by this little slip of a girl?”

“Oh, oh, what’s this? Aren’t you a happy girl, Aster! Just what I’d expect of my daughter! We’re so in sync!”

“You...who are you?”

Gemma peaked around the corner, face set. Zinnia was facing away from her, hands propped on her hips. Archie, sweating and grimacing with a split lip and bruised eye, was being supported by Shelly, who looked distressed but protective at the same time. Archie’s Pokemon were lying to the side, unconscious.

“Who am I?” Zinnia murmured. “That’s a surprisingly difficult question...I couldn’t become who I was supposed to be, so who does that make me now…?” A pause, then a laugh. “Whatever, right? Enough with the introspection and the soul searching.”

She turned, suddenly, smile wide. “You there! Gemma! Don’t just stand there like a stick in the mud - come over and say hi.”

Gemma gritted her teeth, stepping around the corner. Shelly and Archie’s eyes lit up with recognition.

“You!”

“Scamp?” Archie questioned amidst a pained wheeze. “But why are you…”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Zinnia laughed. “She’s the heroine, right? Here to save the world again. _Oops_. But looks like she’s a bit too late this time. If you’d only been here just one minute earlier!”

Zinnia then turned and snatched the anchor necklace from Archie’s neck, snapping it and gripping it in her hand tightly. Archie winced and stooped at the pull, letting out a grunt.

“Archie,” Shelly murmured, readjusting her hold on him, “hand in there…”

“There now,” said Zinnia. “I’d say this Keystone is mine.” She turned to her Whismur, grinning. “We finally got everything, Aster. Now we can do it. The summoning. We’ll summon Rayquaza!”

Archie looked stricken, paling visibly beneath the light.

“Well, then. Looks like my job here is done, so don’t mind me while I excuse myself.” She began to walk away, drawing closer to Gemma in the process. “Oh, Gemma? I really hope you’ll come chasing after me, you know? We’ll be heading to that ancient tower, sealed since primal times. The Sky Pillar. If you don’t know what that is...well. Ask that champ of yours. He’ll know what I’m talking about.”

And with that, she brushed past Gemma and into the hall.

Shelly growled, guiding Archie to a chair and pressing her hand to his battered face. “What makes her think she can just do whatever she wants and then hightail it out of here?!”

Archie winced at the pressure, catching Gemma’s eye. “...Scamp.”

Despite herself, despite what he’d done, Gemma couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him. She stepped closer, taking note of a tear in his jacket. “You all right?”

“Fine,” he said. He paused, then shook his head with a wry smile. “I guess it’s just fate, that you showed up now of all times.”

Shelly looked at him warily, and he dipped his head. “Give it to her.”

She blinked. “What?! I-is that okay?”

“Yeah.” He let out a heavy sigh, suddenly looking ten years older. “What could I do with a Megastone anyway, now that I’ve lost my Keystone?”

Shelly hesitated, then nodded. “...I understand.” She looked to Gemma and tried handing her a small marble-like stone, but Gemma shook her head.

“I’m not going to take that from you, Archie,” she told him, which seemed to surprise him if how his brows rose faintly was any indication. “And...hell. I’ve already got two Keystones to get back, I may as well return yours, too.” _And Matt’s._

He stared at her a long moment, then smiled. “That woman...I don’t think she’s just any old trainer. Not with the way she controlled those dragon type Pokemon of hers. I got no idea what she’s planning, but I think you’re our best bet at stopping her now, scamp. Do that for me, at least.”

Gemma nodded, offering him a thin smile. “Take it easy, Archie. Don’t get yourself into trouble.”

He laughed outright at that, and she started towards the warp panel. Picking her way through the base was easier this go around, given the grunts were relieved at Zinnia’s exit, and by the time she got outside again the sun was kissing the horizon in a beautiful orange sunset. She was pulling out Latias’ Pokeball when her PokeNav buzzed again.

 _“...Gemma!”_ Steven called, his voice sounding strained. She realized, spotting that multiple missed call notifications were lighting up the screen, that Team Aqua’s base must’ve had some kind of signal blocker. _“Are you all right?!”_

“Yes, I’m fine,” she assured him, letting out a sigh. “Zinnia took Archie’s Keystone. I couldn’t stop her. But...she said that she has enough to summon Rayquaza now, and that she was going to a place called the Sky Pillar? She told me to ask you about it.”

There was a long pause, then Steven’s voice filtered through the speakers again, albeit more pensive. _“Is that right...I never even imagined...the Keystone, the Sky Pillar, the Draconid people…So that’s it. I’m beginning to see the line connecting these dots.”_ He paused again. _“I think we need to meet up at once to discuss what we should do next.”_

“Steven, we don’t have time,” Gemma pressed, releasing Latias and climbing onto her back. She patted her neck gently, murmuring that she stay put. “Just tell me where it is - I want to be there in case something goes wrong.”

 _“Gemma, I-”_ he began to protest, then stopped. She heard him sigh heavily. _“...You’re right, I’m sorry. The Sky Pillar Zinnia spoke of...few can enter it - only the successors of the ancient world, who know what has been, the Lorekeepers who are tasked with passing on that knowledge to those who come after.”_ He paused. _“I assume you remember Wallace?”_

Gemma rolled her eyes fondly. “Of course I remember Wallace, Steven. I’m not a child.”

 _“That’s a relief,”_ he chuckled, and the sound soothed her nerves a little. _“He should know how to undo the seal on the Sky Pillar’s entrance - he’s one of the few humans to have inherited such ancient lore.”_ Here his tone changed, from explanatory to withdrawn. It puzzled her. _“I will remain here and work with the professor and his team to devise a plan for what to do next. That woman, Zinnia...I can’t put my faith in her. We’ll think of a new way to stop the meteoroid on our own.”_ He hesitated, then said, _“Zinnia, the Pillar...I...I’ll leave this in your hands.”_

Gemma was surprised that she was able to read between the lines of his words with such relative ease. She wondered if it was because she was getting used to the way he spoke or if she was just getting used to him in general - either were entirely novel concepts for her.

“Steven, I’ll be fine,” she told him softly, and patted Latias’ neck with a gentle murmur of their destination. “If I could handle Kyogre of all Pokemon, then I’m sure I can handle making sure Zinnia summons Rayquaza and doesn’t get eaten.”

Steven chuckled again, sounding marginally more relaxed. _“I’ll send a message to Wallace for you, so he knows to help. You’ll probably find him near the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis.”_ His voice quietened. _“Do hurry, Gemma.”_

“As fast as Latias can take me,” she responded, and there was a split second before the connection was severed. The red and white Pokemon lifted off, and Gemma squinted against the wind. Her stomach was beginning to tighten, a sense of unraveling that was making her uneasy. She thought she’d had her fill of legendary Pokemon for her lifetime, but...evidently the universe had other plans.

Wonderful.

* * *

The man in question, arguably one of the fastest friends Gemma had ever managed to make, was on the small peninsula that stretched out before the Cave of Origin, accompanied by an elderly man. They were having light conversation, regarding the massive, flowering tree that loomed over them all. Gemma had to admit that she was pleased to see him, even if the circumstances weren’t desirable.

“Wallace!”

“Well, look who decided to visit _moi_ ,” Wallace said with a brilliant smile, turning his head and opening his arms in lieu of a greeting. Gemma indulged him in a quick hug, and he pressed a friendly kiss to the crown of her head. “Welcome again to Sootopolis, Gemma.” His expression sobered. “Steven told me everything. Do you wish to go to the Sky Pillar?”

“There’s good reason for it,” she responded grimly. “Would you mind filling me in on some of the details?”

Wallace dipped his head. “It is true the cave that leads to the Sky Pillar can only be opened by the hand of someone descended from the ancient people of Sootopolis - as, indeed, am I - or by one of the Draconids, who have also lived in Hoenn since ancient times. The Sky Pillar is in fact an altar built for the ascension of Rayquaza - that legendary Pokemon long said to be the protector of the Hoenn region. Only the ancient Draconid people know how to summon Rayquaza to the sky pillar.” He frowned. “Steven told me of the woman Zinnia. She must be trying to revive Rayquaza for some purpose.”

She wondered what would happen if Zinnia failed in what she was planning, what would happen if Steven called for a nationwide evacuation - with how close they were cutting it, she wondered if they would have enough time.

“The Sky Pillar towers over everything upon one of Route 131’s small islands,” Wallace told her. “I’ll go on ahead - when your preparations are complete, come join me.” He laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Be prepared for battle, Gemma.”

His cryptic advice puzzled her, but she didn’t have time to question it before he was already leaving. The old man acknowledged her with a dip of his head and an odd smile, and then Gemma departed once again, feeling increasingly apprehensive. The sky had rapidly darkened on her trip there, and now the stars were beginning to peak out from their hiding places in the dark mantle of dusky sky - faint wisps of color still stained the western horizon, but the sun was gone and had left a strong chill in its wake that seemed ominous and forboding. Perhaps it was an omen of what was to come.

Gemma wasn’t sure she liked it.

Fortunately, the Sky Pillar was remarkably easy to find - locating just a little ways before Pacifidlog Town, absolutely huge and more ragged than she’d been expecting. She landed on the small sliver of sand before the cave that undoubtedly led to the ancient tower, and spotted Wallace standing at the entrance.

“So you’ve come, Gemma. As you can see, I have undone the seal on the entrance to the Sky Pillar. Follow the path within, and you will reach the pillar in time. However...to go beyond this point, there is on more trial you must overcome. This is my duty as one of the ancient Sootopolitans, a duty passed down to me by my former master. You must battle me, here and now. Prove to me that your power is great enough to face what lies ahead! You, who should exhibit the most grateful of art in battle with your Pokemon...I would have you show me your true strength!”

Wallace had pulled out all the stops, evidently, because his Pokemon seemed much stronger and it was much more difficult this time around. Her Mega-evolved Sceptile was able to take out his Wailord with a well-placed Leaf Storm, but his Milotic managed to catch him with a powerful Ice Beam. Fortunately, her Swampert outmaneuvered it and took it down. His Ludicolo was by far the most difficult to whittle down, likely because of its typing, but she managed. His Whiscash, despite being the same typing, managed to take it down, but her Flygon caught it unawares with its aerial advantage, along with his Tentacruel. His Gyrados was more agile, however, but her Manectric didn’t need much to electrify the water around it.

Wallace was smiling brilliantly as they both recalled their Pokemon, and he came forward to hug her tightly. “To defeat me, a descendant of the ancient Sootopolitan people, and even when I was holding nothing back…” he started, breathless. “As I have come to expect from you, Gemma. You are an _excellent_ Pokemon trainer. The Pokemon that you sent out in that battle, at times dancing as lightly as an elusive spring breeze, yet striking with the sudden surety of lightning from the blue - watching you command the battle with such ease and grace...even I might succumb to your charm.”

She flushed, remembering when he’d flustered her in Sootopolis before. She stilled when she remembered Steven’s odd reaction.

“Thank you, Wallace,” she said nonetheless, sincere. To receive such compliments from a past coordinator and present gym leader...it made her feel better about climbing the fabled pillar towering over them both.

He pressed another kiss to her forehead. “You’re welcome. Now go forth - find the truth that you seek. As one of the ancient people of Sootopolis, I cannot intrude upon this holy place. I will return to Sootopolis for now and try to lay plans in case the worst should come to pass despite all our efforts.” He frowned sympathetically, steadying her by her shoulders. “I’m sorry that we always seem to be leaving the fate of all the world in your hands, yet there it lies once again. Good luck to you, Gemma!”

“Thank you,” she repeated, hugging him quickly. “I think I’ll need it.”

He patted her back lightly, then drew away and gave her a warm, comforting smile before turning and departing on his revived Milotic. Gemma then turned to the cave before her, peering into the darkened depths. She entered.

* * *

The tower was magnificent - it was aptly named, because it seemed to reach up and up and pierce the very sky far above Gemma’s head. The interior, however, boasted of the centuries of its lifespan, rocks crumbling from the wall and supportive pillars keeping the tower straight. There were multiple metal ladders that she could see to help access other levels, but Gemma couldn’t see very far up even with the holes in the floors above. The burning orange sunlight from the sunset outside had receded below the horizon, casting the air around her a cool blue as long, dark shadows began to spill forth from the ground..

And there, in the center of the room, stood Zinnia.

“So you came for me,” the woman said as Gemma walked across the echoing floor. She turned, giving her a smile. “Thanks for that. That’s really good, Gemma - I really feel it, right here.” She places a hand on her heart after clapping briefly. “Mm-hmm. Since you’ve been a good girl, I think I’ll give you something I’ve been keeping.” She turned, and gestured towards the massive wall behind the boulders. “Look. The paintings that cover the walls of this tower...see, these are the history of humanity, of Pokémon, and of nature itself. They’re the tales that have been passed down by my ancestors, the Draconids, for thousands of years. And now...I will pass that history and lore on to you.”

Gemma exhaled briefly, gearing herself for another lengthy explanation - the waiting was making her antsy, and the sun had set. Tension was growing steadily in her belly, but she settled on studying the mural looming above her.

Zinnia cleared her throat. “Thousands of years ago, in the primal age long lost, the world was overflowing with natural energy. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre fought over that energy in endless, furious clashes. In the face of Primal Groudon and Kyogre’s great power, people could do nothing. The only choice was to watch as disaster upon disaster swept over them. It was in such a time that a great many meteoroids poured from the darkness of space, from a place higher than even the heavens. And the meteoroids fell in the multitude upon a waterfall that had long been home to a tribe of dragon type Pokémon users…”

She surprised Gemma by whirling on her heel, baring her teeth in an excited smile. “...Okay, that’s the end of the first chapter of my tale! I’ll tell you the next part of my story on the next floor.”

Gemma opened her mouth to protest, going to insist on the woman just cutting to the chase because they were losing time and hope and precious minutes of everyone’s lives, but the woman was already scuttling up the ladder without another word.

Gemma sighed and followed.

“Let me continue,” Zinnia said when Gemma found the next ladder on the second floor. “The meteors shone with a rainbow brilliance, as if some great life was held within. That was when, as if drawn by the brilliance, a Pokémon that shone in a blazing emerald hue descended from the heavens...that Pokémon was none other than Rayquaza. Rayquaza’s power overwhelmed that of the two Primal Pokémon, and peace returned to the world. The people of Hoenn revered Rayquaza as a true savior. A thousand years after this time, the meteoroids again fell. A huge meteoroid, for greater than any before, struck the planet, boring deep into the ocean and leaving behind a crater larger than any other. The land born of this event later became known as Sootopolis.” She grinned. “And that’s it! Chapter two is over! But we’ve only just left the starting line. There’s a long way yet - don't fall behind now!”

“Zinnia-” Gemma started, her temples beginning to throb, but again the other woman was gone.

The next floor followed similarly.

“Now our tale reaches the best part,” Zinnia said excitedly. “The great meteoroid was the first of many disasters to befall humanity: when it punched into the planet, the land cracked beneath it, and a great welling of natural energy poured from beneath Hoenn. Thirsting did that energy, Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon once again woke. The people had a wish - a memory from a thousand years before...they wished that the legendary Pokémon clad in emerald light would appear again. The huge meteorite that lay at the heart of Sootopolis gave off boundless brilliance. In its brilliance, it resembled a vast and powerful Keystone. And once again, Rayquaza descended from whence it came in the heavens. The people fell to their knees before Rayquaza and made a wish for salvation. As they did, a great change came over the legendary Pokémon - it was enveloped in blinding light. As it receded, they beheld a Rayquaza beyond all knowledge - a sublime figure, incandescent with overwhelming life force. It was humanity’s wish that brought about Rayquaza’s transformation in the face of the rainbow stone...yes, a wish. An intangible thing, invisible to the eye. Yet this wish bound people and Pokémon together, enabling the legendary Pokémon to change its appearance...doesn’t it remind you of something?”

“Mega-evolution,” Gemma concluded.

“That’s right,” Zinnia smiled. “It does sound like Mega-evolution.” And again, she was gone.

“And how did the story end?” Zinnia mused on the next floor. “After being transformed by the wish of the people, did Rayquaza save them from disaster? Rayquaza once again confronted Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. The golden filaments that sprang from its body covered the sky. An emerald brilliance illuminated the area. A terrible wind rose. The wind and the emerald light visibly sapped the power from Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. Drained of their primal powers, the two vanished into the depths of the land and sea. Rayquaza watched them go, regaining its usual appearance. Then it soared back up into the heavens where it dwelled. A witness to this series of events, a tall visitor from a distant land, said, ‘It is the delta, born of the great disturbance in this world. By the bonds born of mankind’s wish and the power of the stones, it will calm the troubles that plague the world.’ That was when the Draconids constructed their great tower, to hold the rainbow stone that had granted Rayquaza the power, and to try to get a little bit closer to Rayquaza in the heavens above. To record the history of their trials and the great feats of mighty Rayquaza for all to know, they left behind the murals you see here.” She sighed softly, humming. “A giant tower, and paintings of the past...you know, I feel like I’ve seen something like that recently. Heh. But now, I suppose it’s time for the last chapter in our tale.”

Gemma felt dread begin to prickle in the pit of her stomach, and up she climbed the next ladder. The cold metal bit into her palms, a contrast to the thin film of sweat gathering at her hairline. The night was growing darker with every breath she took, and she wondered if she’d be able to see the meteor by the time she reached the top of the tower.

When she found Zinnia standing below the last ladder, the woman was staring at the mural with some pensiveness. “At last we reach the final chapter,” she murmured. “A thousand years of peace followed after that disastrous time. But the Draconid people, learning from their long history’s cyclical nature, foretold that the meteoroids would fall on this land again. The meteoroids to come, they prophesied, would be far greater than those that had come before it. This meteoroid would be great enough to break this world forever. In order to prevent this great calamity, those who held the knowledge of the past arrived at a plan: their plan was to invoke Rayquaza, the great savior, and summon it to this land before the meteoroid could strike. And that’s it - that’s the end of our...of the Draconids’ tale. I spent a long time thinking about how I could protect the happiness of as many people as possible. What I must do, as one who holds both the knowledge and the power - one who hears the heavy wishes of those who could not...live up to that fate...well.” She offered a weak half-smile. “I had to be really creative, you know?”

“Zinnia,” Gemma tried, and this time the woman hesitated, holding Gemma’s vaguely concerned gaze for just a moment before climbing upward. Gemma watched, hesitating. She felt ill. Yet she climbed the last ladder up to the uppermost floor.

It was nearly pitch black out, but the air was cool and crisp and helped alleviate the nervous flutter of Gemma’s heart. The wind tossed her hair playfully, just as though there was no risk of certain death brewing just beyond the atmosphere. It almost helped her feel better.

Zinnia was standing near the center of the massive triangular plaza forming an open face to the sky above, cradling her Whismur close to her chest and murmuring softly. As Gemma approached, she listened.

“...always wanted to watch them, right? The Litleonids. A million glittering stars falling from the sky...the show is about to start.”

The Whismur chirruped, nuzzling into her trainer’s chin, and Gemma caught a glimpse of a soft, genuine smile on the other woman’s face. “Aren’t we happy now?” she asked, so quietly it was almost a whisper. “Yes, what could be better, dear Aster? Ha, ha…”

Gemma stopped short a ways behind her, hesitant. Then Zinnia sighed heavily and returned the Whismur into her Pokeball, slowly turning to face the trainer with an unreadable look. “Welcome to the Dragonhark Altar,” she said. “Gemma - you know what I am trying to do here by now, don’t you?”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Gemma asked, equally as quiet. It almost felt wrong, sacrilegious to speak too loudly in such a quiet. Nothing but the whistle of the wind was audible so far up. The trainer let out a breath, her expression gentling. “You intend to repeat the cycle.”

Zinnia smiled, though there was a tiredness in her eyes Gemma hadn’t suspected would ever touch them. “That’s right. I’ll summon Rayquaza to this world to destroy the meteoroid headed for Hoenn. That’s my…it’s our duty.”

She turned her head to gaze up into the stars beginning to glitter in the dark mantle of sky. “Ever since I was a little girl, I have always turned my eyes up to the sky. When I was so full of uncertainty that I felt my heart might be crushed by it...when I was so grief-stricken and alone I thought my heart might break of it...I turned and looked up there, so that my tears would never, ever fall.” Her eyes glistened, as though a remnant of memories long past. She looked back to Gemma. “What about you? Have you ever had to do something like that?”

Gemma’s lips thinned. “I have.”

“Right,” Zinnia replied, dipping her head. Then she looked back up. “I used to watch the stars like this all the time...together with Aster. We were always together - in good times and in bad.” Her eyes glittered in earnest then, and her voice warbled slightly. “I loved her. I loved her with everything I had...but I still lost her.” She laughed softly. “I want to see her. I want to be with her again. My sweet Aster…” Zinnia dropped her head. “I will, won’t I?” she murmured. “With this…just a little longer...”

Gemma felt her heart twist for the woman in front of her, the grief in the air was palpable. “You will. Not now, but you will. Eventually. Everybody has their time - I learned that the hard way.”

Zinnia gave her an odd smile. “I guess you’re right, Gemma.” She turned to face the northernmost point of the tower. “Enough. I think it’s time I gave it a shot. I’m sorry...for all the trouble I caused you. If something happens to me...please, take this little one.”

She tossed the Pokeball containing her Whismur to Gemma, and the trainer caught it carefully and held it close to her chest. Worry coiled in her stomach as Zinnia dropped her head and clasped her hands together in a prayer. A long moment of silence passed, the whisper of a breeze on the edge of Gemma’s senses - then she heard her murmur, “...Okay. Here I go…‘With jewel bright and borrowed might from the spirits of the departed...through sacred rite, in thy great sight, my life as well I offer…”

The Keystones That Zinnia has stolen all suddenly lit up on her anklet, nearly blinding Gemma in the process. The tower beneath her feet began to shake, and Zinnia’s body trembled with the strain. She groaned softly, but pressed on.

“‘I summon thee...to aid...this fight...and save us...from disaster! Realize them...upon this world - for this do I summon thee! _Rayquaza!_ ”

Gemma staggered back when a flash of light to bright it almost outmatched the sun filled the plaza, illuminating the night in a brightly green. Zinnia froze when the light cleared, gasping raggedly as a serpentine form appeared, hovering over the ground and bellowing an ear-straining cry.

“Ray...quaza!” she breathed, stepping back and craning her neck to take in the creature’s gargantuan size. “I did it! I - I _did_ it! Now the world will be saved! Aster - Aster, I did it!” She smiled unbidden. “Great Rayquaza! Hear my wish!” she shouted at the Pokémon. “Achieve your Mega-evolution - take hold of your true power! Show me your true face, the Rayquaza that will save this planet!”

A heartbeat passed, then another. But Zinnia’s anklet did not react.

“Huh?!” she hissed. “How can this be?! I gathered all of the Keystones that could withstand your great power...and summoned you here...you came, and yet...why?!”

The Pokémon only regarded her with calm, deep yellow eyes that gleamed in the moonlight.

Zinnia bared her teeth in frustration and, for the first time that Gemma had seen, fear. “Come on! Do it! Mega-evolve! Why - why won’t you…?!”

The Pokémon rumbled softly, it’s voice piercing the air and vibrating in Gemma’s chest. She couldn’t catch her breath, mystified as she was - this Pokémon was unlike any she’d ever seen.

“What?!” Zinnia shouted, as though she’d understood the great dragon. “Really?! The one without enough power...is you, Rayquaza? The meteorites that lie within your great body...aren’t enough? Have these thousand years drained them of their power…?” The woman fell to her knees, her face growing pale in the moonlight. “This...this can’t be...I can’t...I...Everything I’ve done…’til now…” She pressed her hands to her gaze, shoulders beginning to tremble. “Aster...I can’t…I can’t take any...more…”

Realization struck Gemma like a brick wall, and she slung her backpack around and began to rifle through it rapidly. A brilliant green glow made her squint, and she drew out a large stone she’d been holding on to since she’d first visited meteor falls.

Zinnia perceived it and turned, her eyes widening with disbelief. “That’s-?!”

The stone glowed even brighter, and Gemma almost dropped it as it throbbed with a power Gemma had felt many times before. Her face dropped into determination.

“That meteorite-” Zinnia breathed. “-it’s just like a - a Megastone!”

Rayquaza let out a roar and lowered its head. Gemma held out the stone, and the beast took it delicately between its sharp red teeth before swallowing it. Light began to spill forth from within Rayquaza’s body, and it let out another roar as it shook itself and seemed to take on a brilliant green sheen, and otherworldly glow.

“Whoa!” Zinnia gasped. “Eating meteorites allows it to store as much power as a Megastone - your meteorite summoned forth the power needed for Rayquaza to Mega-evolve! It’s amazing!” She turned to the trainer. “Gemma! Rayquaza is trying to build up power...it wants power for itself to take you on! Use everything you’ve got and win over Rayquaza - you have to master it!”

“What?!” Gemma exclaimed, feeling the blood rush from her face all at once. “ _Me?!_ Why me?!”

“You’ve given it an offering and it’s chosen you!” Zinnia explained in a rush. “This is the legendary Pokémon that all of Hoenn views as our great protector, and the only one who can direct it now is you!”

Gemma felt her heart lodge itself in her throat, panic gripping her insides not unlike how she’d felt when Kyogre had started attacking her in the Cave of Origin. She knew there wasn’t any time to question it, as much as she wanted to back up and run as far away as she could, and she swallowed and stepped forward to face the legendary Pokemon. She sent out her Sceptile, hoping it would match the speed Rayquaza surely had, Mega-evolving him quickly in hopes that it would give him an edge - taking on another legendary Pokemon so soon after the first was overwhelming, terrifying on every instinctive level she had, but she engaged the battle nonetheless.

Much to her shock, Rayquaza didn’t seem to use the full extent of its power - it danced around Sceptile’s attacks for a while, as agile as she expected, but once Sceptile landed a powerful Leaf Blade to its flank it seemed to slow it down. Soon enough Rayquaza was matching Sceptile’s attacks strike for strike, and didn’t let up until the forest Pokemon was gasping for breath and quivering with the strain. Then the great green beast chuffed, pulled back and dipped its head towards the smaller Pokemon. Gemma tentatively recalled her Sceptile back into its Pokeball.

“Is it...over?” Zinnia wondered softly.

A long moment passed, and then Rayquaza looked at Gemma and let out a low rumble.

Zinnia beamed and gripped the dumbfounded trainer’s arm. “Congratulations, Gemma. And...thank you. History has chosen you...the truth remains that Rayquaza chose you and not me. But...while I don’t know how to put it into words exactly, I think I understand why.” She squeezed. “ And I pass to you the final key to Rayquaza’s full power; the move only it can learn - Dragon Ascent.”

She turned to the great Pokemon and resumed her praying stance briefly. Rayquaza’s body rippled with light. Gemma watched, enraptured and still shellshocked.

“...That’s it, then,” the Lorekeeper murmured softly. “I guess...it’s time I do my last task as Lorekeeper. You have obtained Rayquaza’s power for your own...now I will have you prove to me that you can master that power...in battle! That is my final...the final duty of the last Lorekeeper of the Draconid people! Show me that you can exceed it - the entirety of history that we have clung to until today!” She paused, then let out a breath. “Phew. My pulse...I can feel it racing. Yes. I’m feeling...totally pumped!” She smiled, snatching a Pokeball from her belt. “This is it!”

Gemma stepped back as Zinnia sent out a Pokemon she wasn’t familiar with, bipedal, pink and green, dripping an odd liquid. Rayquaza let out a bellow of anticipation and Gemma hesitated. She caught Zinnia’s eye, saw the determination burning in them, and remembered.

_A fervent wish…_

Gemma closed her eyes, trying to focus on the massive Pokemon before her. Bright light peaked through her eyelids, and when she reopened them her breath was stolen.

“You’ve done it!” Zinnia cried excitedly.

Rayquaza had Mega-evolved. Gemma felt her heart thump rapidly behind her ribs, the sheer amount of energy pouring off of the Pokemon made the hair on her body stand on end, her skin crawl. She recalled the moves it had used against her Sceptile, biting her lip fiercely.

“Use Extreme Speed!” she called, and to her growing excitement the legendary Pokemon bellowed and charged towards Zinnia’s. It struck it head-on with startling ease, knocking the Pokemon back several yards. It tried to get up, but it was plainly hurt and Zinnia recalled it before sending out the same reptilian biped Pokemon that Gemma had seen in Granite Cave. It roared at Rayquaza menacingly, but when Rayquaza shrieked back it recoiled visibly.

“Dragon Pulse!” Gemma called, and the green and gold Pokemon lunged into action.

The battle from there went startlingly smoothly - Zinnia’s Altaria, an unfamiliar chiroptera-like Pokemon, and her Mega-evolved Salamence held no weight against Rayquaza’s power. It rippled in the dark with golds and greens that dazzled Gemma’s eyes like the auroras she’d cherished in her youth, and when Zinnia recalled the red and blue dragon type, her face was an uncharacteristic twist of enthusiasm, relief, and regret.

“Just like I’d expect of you, Gemma,” she said quietly. “I guess...it falls to you, now…” She dipped her head. “That settles it, then. Gemma, you should be able to beat that meteoroid that’s approaching the planet - you and Rayquaza, together. You will be the successor of our long history now. I am leaving this task to you, our new Successor...Successor Gemma. You and Rayquaza must protect nature, Pokemon, the people…”

“Zinnia,” Gemma interrupted gently. The Lorekeeper looked back up to her, eyes round. Gemma sighed softly. “I can’t accept a title I can’t keep. I...I’m just going to do what I can to help.”

Zinnia stared at her for a long moment, and Gemma almost expected her to argue. She surprised her by smiling dimly and nodding.

“I expected as much,” she said softly. She looked to Rayquaza, respect clear in her eyes. “Take care, Rayquaza. I have complete faith in your strength.”

The legendary Pokemon rumbled, and then coiled down and looked to Gemma. She set to work immediately, quickly changing into the suit Archie had given her (“This better be as good as you said it was,” she muttered), and then climbed behind Rayquaza’s head when it lowered itself close to the altar floor. She gripped its horns to steady herself as it rose and began to spiral up into the sky at an increasing speed. It was nothing like riding with Latias - it was terrifying and awe-inspiring all at once, and she hunkered down and squeezed her eyes shut against the wind buffeting at her chest until, all at once, it disappeared. When Gemma reopened her eyes, her breath left in her lungs in a soft gasp.

Stars stretched out before her, stitched into a pitch black mantle that draped itself around her like a protective cloak. They glittered and twinkled, their light completely unhindered by atmosphere or air pollution or clouds. It made her feel tiny in comparison.

She wished Steven could see it.

She’d known from school studies that sound did not travel through space’s vacuum, so she felt Rayquaza growl rather than hear it. She looked in the direction it was headed, and stiffened when she saw the meteoroid.

It was _massive_ . Bigger than anything she could’ve expected. It looked bigger than the _moon_ (though, somewhere in the back of her mind, she suspected it was only because of the fear that immediately began to course through her at the sight of it).

Rayquaza snarled and lunged, its body’s glow intensifying as it sped head-on for the meteor. Her eyes rounded in terror, and within moments she could see nothing but green light around her. She shut her eyes tightly, and she barely felt the impact. Rayquaza tore through the meteoroid as though it were a wet ball of paper mache, and when she dared to look pieces of it were flying in all directions as the legendary Pokemon took a steady turn to face the earth.

 _That must’ve been Dragon Ascent,_ she thought reverently. She patted the Pokemon on the head in a whim, feeling it bellow in return.

As Rayquaza slowly drew closer to the remnants of the meteoroid, however, she noticed that there was an oddly smooth triangle-shaped stone lingering among the debris. It wasn’t moving.

Rayquaza growled, rearing its head back. Then the stone began to glow an ominous purple.

And then it began to move on its own volition, forming a rough approximation of triangular patterns over and over.

Gemma felt dread drop low in her gut like a lead weight when the stone seemed to melt in on itself and contort like living molding clay, turning red and blue and forming a humanoid shape with helix arms and pointed legs, a head with fins on the sides. Then it lashed it arms, the orb in its chest blinking a brilliant scarlet and releasing a shockwave of energy that made Gemma’s hair stand on end. Then it sank at its waist abruptly.

Gemma tried to make sense of it, but her brain was struggling to catch up with the revelation that this was an _alien_ \- and then Rayquaza snarled. She scarcely had a warning before it opened its jaw and released a powerful Dragon Pulse at the strange creature. The trainer opened her mouth to stop it, for a split second forgetting that it would not hear her, but it seemed that the situation had already leapt out of her hands.

She watched in shock as its head lifted, its eyes locking on to the duo with razor-sharp focus - then one of its arms morphed into a startlingly human-like form before its eyes and the crystal imbedded within its chest glowed. The debris from around it moved, forming a solid barrier that crumbled together like wet paper to form a shield against the move - all within seconds. Rayquaza’s Dragon Pulse tore through the barrier easily, but the alien shot upward - and then changed its shape entirely, appearing more lithe and thin. Then it darted towards them with alarming speed.

“Oh, _shit!_ ” Gemma yelped, fear shooting through her as Rayquaza dodged, coiling in on itself before lunging to the side and speeding away with a roar. She searched her surroundings frantically, eyes darting this way and that, and then she saw a massive satellite nearby. She patted Rayquaza on the horn before leaping off and trying her best to guide herself to the satellite’s panel. She stumbled to her knees and tumbled head over heels, scrabbling for purchase because the lack of gravity was most definitely _not_ a thing that helped in space.

When she finally managed to skid to a stop, she crouched and gripped a nearby rod for support and looked back up. Rayquaza was pursuing the strange creature then, brilliant beams lighting up the darkness - and then the creature shifted shape again, unlike either form before, and began to lob bright orbs of blue and purple energy at the legendary Pokemon.

“It has moves,” she whispered in awe, watching as they darted back and forth like dancers. _Could it be…?_

 _Or a predator and its prey,_ murmured the voice that was always concerned with the wellbeing of all life in the back of her head.

Then, finally, one of Rayquaza’s Dragon Pulses struck home - it tore through the creature’s side and jagged hip, and it dove towards the satellite. Its arm ripped through the panels as it flew past her, shattering the glass and making her hit a nearby block of machinery with her side. It righted itself, and she gasped as she watched its body reform just as it had been before.

“Regeneration? What next?” she breathed as it began to summon an orb of different colors - dreadful scarlet and ominous purple. Rayquaza was headed right for it.

Her heart leapt into her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to feel out whatever aura she’d managed to tap into before to get Rayquaza to Mega-evolve. _A fervent wish…!_

The same flash of green and gold as before burned even through her eyelids, and when she looked she was dazzled by the legendary as it charged straight through the attack and towards the creature. It changed form once more, its sharp angles rounding out into a stout form that looked like it could withstand any attack, then summoned a protective orb about itself that shimmered in the distant sunlight. A shockwave rocked Gemma on her knees when the two Pokemon collided, their respective powers surging and sparking and pushing back and forth like a game of tug-of-war.

Then the creature’s shield cracked. Shattered. And Rayquaza blazed and barreled over it, knocking it unconscious. Gemma, heart thumping rapidly in her throat and temples, half-mindedly reached for the pocket on her thigh - fortunately, there was still a few Ultraballs leftover there from when she’d confronted Kyogre. Gemma bit her tongue, reared back, and pitched it at the unmoving creature.

It dematerialized, shimmered, and was pulled into the Ultraball. Its button blinked once, twice, three times, spinning lazily in its own orbit. Then it flashed, signifying a complete capture.

Gemma released the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, spotting Rayquaza - much calmer now that the threat to its territory had been restrained - drifting towards her with glimmering eyes. She carefully stood up and pushed herself from the panel with her feet, floating up, up, until she caught the Ultraball and stored it safely in her pocket. Rayquaza butted its head under her and she caught on to its horns, returning to her seat on the back of its neck.

She patted the dome of its head, trying to ignore how her hands were trembling. _Let’s go home._

She felt the legendary rumble beneath her, and it began to head towards the shimmering blue atmosphere once again. Its speed increased bit by bit, and it leapt into another Dragon Ascent to protect her from the risk of burning upon reentry. She was plunged into darkness as they descended into the night below, and she cast one last glance towards the stars that glittered goodbye.

She was thankful Rayquaza seemed to know directions better than she did, because it was soon slowing and lowering itself gingerly to the Altar. Its Mega-evolution dissipated as it lowered its head, allowing her to slide onto the ground with weak legs and a light head. She patted its muzzle gently, shuffling to her backpack and pulling out three sitrus berries. The Pokemon rumbled as it took the meager offering, and she wearily took off the suit piece by piece until her clothing remained. She shivered in the late night chill; she spied a slip of paper sticking out of her notebook. It was a page torn from it.

_‘I was finally able to bring everything to an end. I thank you for that. I think I’ll spend some time now trying to find out if it’s possible to forge a new beginning for something once lost. Until we meet again. Zinnia.’_

Gemma stared at the scrawled, hurried handwriting a few moments longer before tucking it and the stolen ( _borrowed,_ she thought idly) Keystones into her backpack. She sighed softly, rubbing at her tired eyes.

The massive Pokemon behind her chuffed near her ear, ruffling her hair. Its gleaming yellow eyes studied her, scrutinized her. It looked contemplative. Then it shocked her by butting its muzzle into her chest.

“Oh-!” Gemma froze, regaining her footing. After a long moment of it not moving, she slowly, tentatively, put her hand on the dome of its head between its horns. Rayquaza rumbled. It reminded her a lot of how Latias acted.

Realization struck her.

Gemma’s expression softened. “It must be lonely up here all by yourself, huh?” she murmured, stroking the Pokemon’s warm, smooth scales. It trilled low in its throat. She frowned. “But you’ve got a duty to uphold, just like me. You don’t need me, or to stay down here - you’re needed by everyone. You’re their protector - it’d be wrong to trap you in a ball and selfish to keep you. I’m not worthy of that.”

Rayquaza lifted its head, catching her eyes with its. They had an immeasurable depth to them, whispering of its long life and experiences. It rumbled, then began to glow gently. She held her breath as it pressed its forehead to hers for a moment. An odd, warm feeling washed over her, unlike anything she’d ever felt - and then it pulled away entirely. It returned to the center of the altar, regarding her for a long moment without a sound. Then it’s body uncoiled, and it returned to the clouds above.

Gemma watched it go, vision blurring with an indescribable emotion welling up within her. It felt something like awe, or reverence, or bone-deep contentment. It felt _good_.

 _The wonders of legendary Pokemon,_ she mused. Perhaps it had been a thank-you of some sort - the best it could give without words.

She wondered what she had done to deserve it.

Nevertheless, she knew she shouldn’t dwell on it. She shivered again, the midnight breeze catching her hair and tossing it playfully. She returned it to the depths of her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and plucking Latias’ Ultraball from her belt.

She just wanted this night to be over with.

* * *

“P-professor Cozmo! We’re picking up the meteor on one of the satellite’s video feeds!”

Steven looked down sharply towards the scientist that had spoken. He was visibly sweating, and dread began to pool low in the champion’s belly as the professor nodded. The scientist pulled the video up on the massive screen over the command center, and Steven’s brows lowered when the feed cleared enough to picture the massive hunk of pocked rock hurtling towards the atmosphere. He clenched his fist, braced under his other arm as he stroked his chin, and he tried distracting himself by taking note of what he could of the meteoroid’s composition based on observation alone.

He was worried about Gemma - had been for the past hour. He hadn’t heard from her at all, save for the message Wallace had sent him informing him that she’d passed the right to enter the Sky Pillar. Night had fallen, and with it the timer on the side of the screen had kept ticking down like a death sentence.

Now the reality of it was hitting him, and he didn’t quite know how to feel. Whatever Zinnia had been planning...it obviously hadn’t worked. Now they were all going to perish. That fact resonated in his mind, solidifying into an odd culmination of emotions balling up in the pit of his throat - worry, grief, frustration, wonderment…regret. So many regrets.

He let out a sigh, forcing himself to turn his back on the screen and pull his PokeNav out of his pocket. He found his father’s contact information, his thumb hovering over the icon that would connect them in a call. His insides twisted, and his brows furrowed. His thumb started to descend towards the screen. Then, on a whim, he exited the page and found Gemma’s.

_‘If you receive this before it’s too late, I just want to apologize for not telling you how much I-_

“Pro- _professor, look!_ ”

Steven dropped his PokeNav as he jumped, the device clattering to the floor. He whirled on his heel, eyes locking on to the screen. A brilliant streak of green and gold appeared low in the atmosphere, then shot by the camera and pierced the meteoroid. The great rock shattered to pieces, and the shockwave of dust and debris made the camera feed fizzle out.

“By god,” Cozmo breathed, shock permeating his demeanor. Then he straightened sharply. “Bring it back up! _Now!_ ”

“Yes, sir!”

Steven watched with bated breath as the scientists below typed furiously into their keyboards. Then the image reopened, fuzzy and barely distinguishable, but the green object was still visible, flying swiftly around the remains of the meteoroid.

“Focus on that object!” he ordered, forgetting for a brief moment that it was not his place. The others didn’t seem to notice, either, too caught up in the sheer incredulity of the moment.

The camera zoomed in, the fuzz dissipating, and Steven’s breath caught when he saw a Pokemon straight out of legends he’d grown up with and a familiar suit sitting atop its massive head, gripping its horns like reins.

“Is that-” Professor Cozmo readjusted his glasses, flabbergasted. “Rayquaza?!”

“ _Gemma_ ,” Steven whispered.

“The energy reading appears to be diffusing!” reported a young woman near the front of the command console excitedly.

“W-we can confirm that the meteoroid has been destroyed, sir!” cried a male scientist, sweating bullets and scrubbing at his glasses in an evident mixture of relief and disbelief.

“Thank the powers above!” Professor Cozmo shouted, smiling brightly and pumping his fists into the air. “We did it! We actually did it! Success is ours!” He settled, his expression softened, and Steven heard him whisper, “Thank you, Gemma.”

Steven took a shaky, steadying breath, stooping down and picking up his PokeNav gingerly. There was no damage to it, thankfully (the advantages to having been given the ‘lifeproof’ model, he supposed), but when his eyes alighted upon the message he’d been orchestrating and remembered his line of thought, his expression twisted. He deleted the draft, and tucked the device into his suit jacket.

“Wait, there’s - look, Professor, there’s something else there!”

“What?”

Steven’s eyes widened when he witnessed a Pokemon morph from a stone, red and blue and notably _alien_. He didn’t recall ever seeing anything else like it before.

Then Rayquaza attacked it.

“What is that thing?” a woman seated in one of the upper rows breathed. “I’ve never - Professor, do you think that’s a Pokemon? From outer space?”

The scientist’s forehead was gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat, and he rubbed his chin anxiously as his eyes remained steadfast on the screen. He bounced subtly on his heels. “It’s...certainly possible, though unthought of.”

Steven’s breath hitched when the camera refocused on Gemma hitting the satellite’s panels, tumbling and grappling for purchase. Shortly after, when the odd Pokemon sped past her, shattering the glass, a cry of distress rippled through the scientists present - Steven gritted his teeth when Gemma, having curled into a ball, lifted her helmeted head and peered back up towards the dueling Pokemon. Soon, with palpable relief descending upon the room, Gemma captured the creature, and disappeared from the camera’s range in another bolt of green and gold back towards the earth.

A long moment of silence passed, and then Professor Cozmo sighed softly when he realized all eyes were on him, expectant.

“It seems that we are safe, now,” he said. “Call off the national emergency. Let everyone know-”

Steven stepped closer to him. “Professor,” he said, drawing the older man’s attention, “I suspect that there will be much commotion about this rapid turn of events - I think it best that we keep the details about Gemma’s...encounter under wraps; at least until we can figure out precisely what happened, that is. I’m sure the police will be more informative on the procedures you should take. I’ll also let her know not to speak of this to anyone openly.”

Cozmo blinked, then nodded sagely. “I understand, Steven.” He turned back to his staff. “Just say that it was solved by an unexpected variable. And these events do _not_ leave this room, understand? Lock the files.”

After a collective ‘yes, sir’, Cozmo turned and reached out to shake the silver-haired man’s hand. “If you happen to see Gemma before I do, thank her. Sincerely. I...don’t know what I would’ve done had she not stepped in.”

Steven dipped his head. “I will. I...have my own thanks to offer.”

Professor Cozmo smiled, and patted him on the side of the arm. “Go take it easy, Steven. You’ve had as long a day as the rest of us.”

The silver-haired man dipped his head. “I will, once I let the Four know what transpired - they’re qualified to know the details. Have a good night.”

“I will now that I know the last conversation I have with my wife won’t be over the phone,” Cozmo chuckled warmly. “Take care.”

Steven nodded, hummed, and turned. When he walked through the lower floor, people were already returning to observe the meteor shower - sometimes he wondered if there was a resilience or ignorance in the Hoenn people. Either way, excitement was almost tangible in the air.

“Champion Stone!”

He turned his head, brows rising slowly as two children approached with rapid footfalls and beaming smiles. He inwardly sighed. “Hello. Who might you two be?”

They exchanged an odd look, something like amusement, before grinning up at him again.

“We know Gemma,” the girl said, and Steven let out a soft ‘ah’. Then, a touch concerned, she added, “Do you know where she is? She was trying to get Brendan and Wally’s Keystones back, but we haven’t heard from her all day!”

“I see.” Steven tucked his hands into his suit pockets, putting his weight into his heels. “As far as I am aware, she is fine, and I wouldn’t doubt it if she has recovered the stones.” He cast a glance towards the door, biting the inside of his lip briefly as something dark and tight gripped his insides. “Try contacting her. I’ve...I think she might be returning shortly.”

“So why are you leaving?” asked the boy. He seemed a mite more tentative than his counterpart.

Steven’s lips thinned, his brows drawing together minutely. “I...I have some things to attend to. Responsibilities.” _Regrets. Too many regrets._

Both kids nodded. The girl tilted her head, her eyes unsettlingly perceptive - she looked wise beyond her years, to Steven. “Would you like us to pass on a word to her if she does turn up?”

Steven hesitated. Then exhaled. “Thank you’.”

She eyed him for a moment, then nodded again. “Will do. Goodnight, Mister Stone.”

The boy echoed the sentiment, ears pink, and Steven took his leave. There were notable groups of people all making a beeline for the entrance of the Space Center at their own pace, families and couples and classes from local schools - Steven took to the side of the kept gravel path, shivering lightly as a breeze rolled past him lazily. It didn’t take him long to get back to town, and when his cottage drew into sight he let out a heavy breath. He winced when he opened the door and realized he’d left his door unlocked in his haste, but upon a quick once-over in the room he found that nothing had been misplaced.

He fetched his laptop from his bedside table, sinking down onto his bed and beginning to type a notice for the elite four explaining the situation in brief, that he’d be more detailed later. His legs seemed to relax the longer he sat, and he couldn’t find it in himself to get back up again, so he returned his laptop to the table and reclined back until he lay sprawled upon the top of his duvet, certain but uncaring that his suit would acquire wrinkles that would be absolute bastards to reverse.

His stomach twisted, and his mind whirled, and he closed his eyes tightly in hopes that it would help reorient himself. He couldn’t explain the emotion that was coiling itself low in his belly, the unusual coldness and apprehensiveness of it. At first he’d shrugged it off as the backlash from the fear and adrenaline he’d been experiencing on and off all day, but now he wasn’t so sure about his self-diagnosis. He had the indomitable urge to go, to run away, and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why. And the longer he pondered upon it, the more it confused and frustrated and _scared_ him.

He’d never been a homebody, seeing as he’d grown up in arguably one of the most smothering environments in Hoenn, but he didn’t usually have the spontaneous urge to travel besides the occasional caving trip. His flight response had been tripped, and he didn’t know what had caused it. The threat had passed over, and life should resume back to normal.

But it wouldn’t be normal after this, would it?

He could easily think of the things that would change, and not just updating astronomical defenses - Gemma had just saved the world. She’d just interacted with one of the highest regarded Pokemon in history. She’d just captured a completely alien Pokemon. She...she’d become so _much_ , just in the span of a day.

Not _too_ much, though. He didn’t feel as though she would ever be too much. She was just enough - but she had a depth about her he hadn’t noticed before. She showed fear, but didn’t let it affect what needed to be done. She showed gentleness without the need to overcompensate with violence. She had a respect for Pokemon and the power they possessed unlike any he’d seen in a person before.

By _God_ , he didn’t know what to think when he thought of her - she was overwhelming, like the views he’d experienced personally on top of mountains and in lows of valleys. Beautiful and awe-inspiring yet quiet and subtle. A paradox he’d never even suspected he’d witness.

And yes, she was beautiful. He couldn’t restrict himself in that. He couldn’t deny it anymore. Gemma was beautiful and caring and kind and imperfect in the most ethereal of ways - she didn’t try to claim she was anything more than what she demonstrated of her own thoughts, beliefs, and morals. She was the most stunning woman he’d ever met in his life.

And he loved her. He loved her and it scared him - _terrified_ him - because he’d never been in love before. He’d never been in love before, and _that’s_ what had his stomach gripped so tightly it felt as though it were going to hurt any second now - and it wasn’t his stomach, no, his stomach only fluttered. His heart pulsed and ached and swelled as the wake of his realization crashed over him like a monsoon, uncertainty and excitement and fear and warmth mingling and swirling within him like he was a living, breathing vessel subject to his emotions’ whims. He could hardly breathe.

He stared up into the dark ceiling of his one-room home, eyes unseeing as he just recalled the mental pictures he had of Gemma from their numerous interactions - her rare smile, even rarer laugh, rarest giggle - filled his eyes and ears and he laid there, heart thumping against the inside of his ribcage so rapidly he feared it would burst from his chest.

Finally, his reeling mind and weak body wound down to the point where he could construct an articulate thought, and he suddenly knew why he wanted to run.

He reached for his PokeNav, dialed a number quickly, and raised it to his ear. There were two rings, and then a groggy voice came over the line.

_“Steven? Why are you calling me? Shouldn’t you be resting?”_

“Wallace.” Steven swallowed, licking his lips. Both they and his tongue were dry. “Do you have a moment?”

 _“I suppose,”_ the gym leader said slowly, seeming to be worried already. _“What’s wrong, Steven? You sound…off.”_

“I…” He blinked. Knotted his free hand into his duvet. Squeezed his eyes shut and turned over onto his side. “I need to talk to you. About - about Gemma, and...about other things. I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and...” He swallowed again, curling in on himself and feeling just as lost as he had ten years ago. “I think I need to leave for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *maniacal laughter*


End file.
